


live with me forever now

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble dump, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 57,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this a kagakuro drabble dump because let's face it - it's what I mostly write</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. warmth

**Author's Note:**

> first kagakuro drabble I wrote a few moths ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a light is not only bright

In the end, Kuroko thought, it wasn't about the strength or brightness or even about the intensity.

Or rather it wasn't only about those things.

The light needed to be strong, bright and absolutely brilliant. The shadow only then could benefit from it. If the light is too dim or not strong enough or not brilliant enough the shadow would become too dark and too prominent. He would then engulf the light and swallow it in a pit of darkness and then there would be neither because there is no shadow without the light to illuminate the way.

But if the light becomes too bright, too brilliant, so brilliant that it would be impossible to look, to see, to _think_ even when such brilliance shone upon you. You could almost feel losing yourself in it. But when the light becomes too strong it hurts. It hurts so much to look at it; you have to avert or close your eyes and sometimes even, maybe let it go. It can become so strong it is not a 'light' anymore. It swallows the shadow, it becomes all and nothing at once.

There is no place for a shadow.

The perfect balance is when the light and shadow operate together, when the light is brilliant and the shadow dark but they are not unbearable to look at. They become wonderful together that you cannot stop looking.

But light wasn’t only brilliance and strength and intensity.

It was also warmth.

After all humans couldn't live without the warmth and the light of the sun.

Kuroko learned that warmth was as important as strength, as brilliance, and as intensity.

It was comforting, it felt right, soothing even.

It didn't always balance out. Sometimes the shadow was too strong and thus made the light weaker. And sometimes the light shone a tad bit too bright.

But it never lacked warmth. Gently engulfing and warming his whole being, pulsing gently but steadily deep inside.

So one day when Kuroko woke up in Kagami's bed and pattered on bare feel into the kitchen and saw Kagami making pancakes, the room swallowed in gentle glow he felt like his entire being was warmed instantly from head to toe.

And he thought that he could get used to it.

And realized that he already did. 


	2. study time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [ this prompt ](http://imaginetheknbboys.tumblr.com/post/64817439088/imagine-kuroko-staying-over-at-kagamis-because)

“ARGH I CAN’T WITH THIS THING!” Kagami threw his hands up in frustration, knocking some books off the kotatsu he and Kuroko were sharing.

Kuroko merely glanced at the other boy with a blank expression and turned a page of the text book he was reading.

“What?” Kagami asked when he put the stack of books back on the table.

“Kagami-kun you are really stupid sometimes.” Kagami growled and kicked, or rather tried to kick the other boy under the kotatsu. He managed to rattle the little table with his long legs. Kuroko sighed.

“What is the problem?” He asked, closing his text book. Kagami, reluctantly, laid down his current math difficulties. Kuroko nodded.

“Yes, I was right. You are stupid.”

“If you don’t shut up I will punch you.” Kuroko looked skeptically at him.

“You want my help or not?” Kagami mumbled something.

“What?”

“Yes, I said yes damn you.”

For the next 15 minutes Kuroko tried to explain the problems in the easiest possible way. Kagami listened and took notes.

“Is it clearer now?” He asked when he finished explaining.

“Hm….a bit I guess. I’m still not sure I will be able to do it though…” Kuroko hummed thoughtfully.

“Maybe you need some motivation?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Kagami asked a bit curious.

“For example” Kuroko began “for every problem which you solve, I will give you a kiss.”

Kagami starred at him and then promptly burst out laughing. Kuroko frowned.

“Sorry, sorry. I just sometimes still don’t get your jokes.” He reached his hand to ruffle the smaller boy’s hair. Kuroko knocked his hand away.

“I wasn’t joking.” He mumbled going back to his text book.

Oh, shit.

“Um….well in that case.”

“Forget it.” Kuroko looked seemingly uninterested, but his voice betrayed him.

“Don’t be such a baby.” Kagami ruffled his hair. “Besides, do you think I’m so cheap?”

Kuroko looked from his notes.

“Yes.” He deadpanned.

Kagami snorted. “Whatever.”

Half an hour passed in relative silence with just the clock ticking and the pencil scratching against paper.

“Okay! I did it!” Kagami grinned and ave Kuroko his note book. The other boy looked through it and then checked with the answer at the back of the book.

“And?” Kagami asked.

“It’s correct. Do another one.”

“What? Why?”

“Practice.” Kuroko said and leaned to kiss Kagami on the forehead.

“You scammed me.” Kagami said touching the place where Kuroko pecked him. Kuroko smiled a tiny smile. “Do another one, and I’ll pay you again.”

Kagami did and Kuroko kept his promise kissing his forehead, nose and cheek. They traded like that for almost an hour when Kagami, after agonizing for good twenty minutes on a particularly difficult exercise, threw his notebook at Kuroko. 

“I’m not doing anymore. My brain is fried.”

Kuroko looked over Kagami’s work and nodded.

“It’s correct.”

“Good.” Kagami said and grabbed Kuroko by the front of his shirt and smashed their mouths together. Kuroko squeaked when he was so abruptly kissed. Kagami pinched his side making him gasp, which caused the taller boy to deepen the kiss.

When they pulled away, Kuroko was a bit flushed, but his eyes were sparkling.

“You didn’t do that good.”

“Oh shut up.” Kagami leaned again, homework completely forgotten.

After long moments, when they were laying on the floor, tangled around each other, Kagami holding Kuroko from behind and laying soft kisses on the pale shoulder, Kuroko hummed half thoughtful, half content.

“What?”

“Kagami-kun is so spoiled.” Kagami grazed his teeth against Kuroko’s neck.

“You spoil me.”

“Do I?”

“Mhm.”

“Then maybe we should go back to studying.”

“Hmmm, nope.” Kagami shifted so he could look at Kuroko.

“Spoil me more.” He leaned and kissed the smaller boy on the nose. Kuroko smiled and pulled him down for another kiss.


	3. intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [ this prompt](http://theharemwherekurokolays.tumblr.com/post/68563379456/imagine-kuroko-rubbing-against-kagami-while)

It was so very natural for Kagami to wrap his arms around Kuroko when they were relaxing in bed after a whole day of school and practice. Sometimes they read, Kuroko a book and Kagami a magazine. Sometimes they played with their phones and sometimes they talked about random things which happened that day.

And sometimes, like today, when they were too tired to do anything they just laid together in comfortable silence.

Kagami was dozing off slightly, his brain shutting down after a whole day of boring classes and basketball. It was nice and comfortable so he reached for Kuroko.

Kuroko went willingly and snuggled on instinct to Kagami’s chest. Kagami buried his nose in his hair, strangely content to just stay like that for some time.

Kuroko however wasn’t.

He squirmed, trying to find a comfortable spot, jostling Kagami from his hazy, sleepy bubble.

“Stop squirming.” He grumbled and wrapped his arms more tightly round Kuroko’ middle, effectively keeping him in place. 

For five minutes they were still, breathing steadily and Kagami was slowly going back to his nap.

And then Kuroko started squirming again.

“Kuroko…” Kagami warned him, annoyed. “If you won’t stop I’m going to dump you on the couch.”

Kuroko huffed suddenly and pushed back against Kagami’s chest.

And squirmed some more.

“Okay, what the hell is your-“ Kagami was cut off abruptly when he felt a very suggestive pressure on his private parts.

And froze.

After a moment, he could feel how the boy in his arms started to pushing back again.

“Don’t. Don’t do that.” Kagami could feel the back of his neck getting hot.

Kuroko turned around a bit to peer at him.

“Why?” he asked with his usual blank stare. Kagami hesitated. It wasn’t unusual for them to get a bit….carried away when they were spending time alone. They didn’t actually do anything beyond kissing and touching a bit. Kuroko never said anything about doing anything more and Kagami never forced him to talk about it. Now when he actually thought about it, they never really discussed sex of any kind.

Kuroko kept starring at him patiently, waiting for a response.

“B-because I have nothing to…um….” Kagami made awkward hand motions which could mean nothing and everything.

Kuroko turned on his side, facing Kagami. He reached for his jeans pocket and took out a black, square packet.

“I have.” He said in his usual voice. Kagami’s eyes widened when he saw what the other boy was holding. Kuroko pushed the condom into his hand and stood up.

“I’m using your shower Kagami-kun.”

Kagami sputtered and sat upright.

“Wait!” He shouted, face ablaze.

Kuroko paused and looked at him.

“What about the…the other things.” Kuroko pointed to his schoolbag. Kagami’s eyes widened even further.

“You planned this you sneaky brat.” Kagami muttered while rummaging through Kuroko’s schoolbag, hands shaking.

Kuroko finally took pity on him.

“The side pocket, Kagami-kun.”

“Shut up.” Kagami mumbled when he looked at the condom and the little bottle in his hands.

“Just…shut up and go take your shower.”

Kuroko nodded.

“I won’t be long.”

“Yeah.”


	4. hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroko and fistbumps

It was a little silly, Kuroko thought, how he clung to that gesture.

It wasn’t like he ever said it out loud, to feel silly in the first place. Granted, Kagami would make fun of him if he knew, but Kuroko suspected it wouldn’t be malicious.

Extended hand and a light touch of the fists, a simple, yet meaningful symbol of partnership. Kuroko never told Kagami what that gesture meant to him, so Kagami couldn’t possibly know the importance behind it.

But somehow he did.

After or during practice he did it. They won a game, he did it. Even when they lost a game, occasionally, he did it.

Kuroko hoped he wasn’t too eager in returning it. That would be embarrassing.

He couldn’t help it. It was comforting in an odd way. He did it a million times before at Teiko, and it shouldn’t be anything special by now.

But somehow, he couldn’t help but note how the skin of Kagami’s hand was warm, or how it was thicker and a little calloused when their knuckles brushed. And then Kagami started, unconsciously, doing it outside basketball. They passed a hard test or they watched a game on TV and the team they cheered for won. And even when they just casually hung out.

In those moments Kuroko found himself thinking, sometimes how it would feel to slide his palm into Kagami’s to feel his calluses sliding against his own and feeling the warmth of his hand.

Kuroko supposed it was a little silly.

But as long as Kagami returned his fist bumps he didn’t mind feeling silly.


	5. love

kagami notices that kuroko is in love with someone practically the moment he looks at him. 

it’s a bit of a surprise at first because he wouldn’t suspect kuroko of having a crush on anyone in the first place. it’s also a little surprising because he noticed it so quickly, but he guesses it’s what happens when you spend so much time with someone, you forget where you end and when they start.

it’s the little, subtle things, like everything about kuroko. 

the way his pale cheeks are often dusted with faint, barely noticable pink. or the way his eyes soften ever so slightly when he thinks about that person (at least kagami assumes that). or the way the corner of his mouth is constantly turned up, like a full smile wants to escape, but the boy makes all the effort not to. 

or the way his voice has this slight breathiness to it, the one kagami figures is present when a person is in love and can’t quite contain his or hers urge to sigh dreamily. 

all those little clues slip from kuroko everyday from the moment kagami notices them, and he can’t help but fall a little bit everytime himself. 

he’s just a bit jealous, but also curious who is this person who transforms kuroko into this utterly charming and irresitable person. 

well, kagami muses, whoever they are they can’t be bad for making kuroko this happy.


	6. gentle giant

when you get down to it, kagami-kun is many things. 

he’s brash and loud and kind of stupid. those are the things people notice about kagami-kun when they first meet him or talk to him. 

he’s also kind of arrogant and selfish at times. and of course he’s good at basketball and cooking (the latter is not so noticable at first) 

but the thing no one would ever in their right mind assume about kagami-kun is that he’s gentle. in every sense of the word.

kuroko supposes kagami-kun doesn’t realize this himself. which is also fine, because then kuroko can greedyli hoard this little detail to himself. at least for a while longer, because it is just a matter of time for someone to realize kagam-kun’s value and take him away from kuroko. 

and the thought makes kuroko uneasy, so he pushes it away and focuses on more pleasant things.

to list all the ways kagami-kun is gentle with him would take too long. kagami-kun shows his gentleness when he helps him get up when kuroko trips after practice from exhaustion. or when he forces food into him after school, grumbling that kuroko eats too little. or when he shows that he supports kuroko with just one glance, no more no less. 

and so, kagami-kun’s gentle support is what gives kuroko the final push to gather all his strenght and say what he says on that balcony. 

in the end, he supposes that fainting in kagami-kun’s arms is worth any discomfort or embarrasment he might have felt.


	7. perfect

Every time Kuroko says that Kagami is a perfect boyfriend, he always ends up sputtering awkwardly and blushes twenty shades of crimson.

He understands the sentiment which Kuroko tries to convey and he is grateful and touched by it, but he honestly feels like Kuroko really exaggerates sometimes, because for Kagami it’s normal to care for the person you like, you _love_.

And not only that, but also Kuroko doesn’t give himself enough credit in that departament.

Kuroko has an uncanny sixth sense when it comes to reading people, and he reads Kagami like an open book. He would be annoyed by it, if not for the fact that Kuroko always knows _what_ Kagami needs and _when_ he needs it.

For example, there is not a day when they do not talk on the phone or text before bed. After all, Kuroko can’t spend every night at Kagami’s, and Kagami does get a little bit lonely sometimes.

The little brat also has a habit of kissing him as a form of thank you, which is always embarrasing, but even Kagami can’t deny that it is sweet and that he not so secretly likes it.

It’s an excercise of patiance, but Kuroko makes sure Kagami passes his classes, so they can play basketball together without any obstacles.

Yes, Kagami makes sure Kuroko is hydrated, and feed and wakes him up with a kiss, and always makes sure Kuroko knows that he is supported and appreciated, but these are all normal things for Kagami. He doesn’t expect special treatment or awards for them.

He knows he’s not perfect. Not in the slightest. They both aren’t.

But what they have _is_.

And he knows Kuroko thinks the same way.


	8. gratitude

Kuroko patiently waits near the locker room. He leans back against the wall and waits for Kagami-kun to come back from his talk with Himuro-san. Kuroko has no doubts that he did the right thing; not throwing out the ring. When he saw Kagami’s face fall when he approached his brother, a little flame of anger flared in him at that moment.

He tips his head back and closes his eyes. Kagami-kun’s happiness is more important to him than his own discomfort or any nagging jealousy he might have felt. He really hopes Himuro-san won’t be stubborn and accept Kagami-kun’s friendship back.

He hears shuffling and his eyes fly open. Kagami walks back, hands in his pockets. The ring swings lightly from his neck and he smiles a little.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko says and offers a small smile pulling from the wall.

Kagami arches an eyebrow when he spots the other boy.

“You stayed?” Kuroko nods and fixes his eyes on the ring.

“How did it go?” He asks tentatively. Kagami touches the ring briefly.

“Fine, I guess.” He shrugs. He looks tired and not exactly sad, but a bit jaded. “Thanks. For not throwing it away.” Kuroko smiles slightly.

“Of course. Kagami-kun is the one who makes hasty decisions without proper consideration of his own feelings.” Kagami’s eyebrows rise slightly.

Kuroko’s smile becomes a slight smirk.

“Kagami-kun is just too stupid to read the situation even when the situation involves him.” Kagami’s brow twitches in slight annoyance.

“Why you little punk-“

“That’s why you have me.” Kagami pauses and studies Kuroko for a brief moment.

Kuroko expects Kagami to get embarrassed and call him out on saying sappy things, but he just blinks and rubs the back of his neck.

“Yeah…I guess.” Kuroko blinks surprised. “Thanks.” He grunts and fidgets awkwardly.

“We should get going.” Kagami says and bumps their shoulders lightly.

“Yes.” Kuroko simply concludes and they head in the direction of the exit. 


	9. malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroko in short shorts [ because](http://gaygisa.tumblr.com/post/78280153338/kuroko-wears-really-short-shorts-during-practice)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING??" 

"Good morning to you too, Kagami-kun." 

Kagami’s yell resonated in the empty gym hall, when Kuroko entered it that morning. The smaller boy blinked up at his partner, mild annoyance visible on his face. 

Kagami’s brow twitched. 

"Well?" He asked and gestured in Kuroko’s general direction. Kuroko blinked and looked down and then back at Kagami. 

"Wardrobe malfunction."

"What?"

"The washing machine broke and these were the only clean shorts left."

Kagami almost sputtered.

"Why the hell do you even own short shorts in the first place?" Kuroko shrugged. Kagami narrowed his eyes.

"Do you even wear underwear under them? Can they even fit?" Kagami clapped his mouth shut the moment he spoke. There was a strange glint in Kuroko’s gaze and then he smirked.

"Wouldn’t you like to know?"

_God, yes_

"God, no!" Kagami sputtered and almost covered his eyes when he saw Kuroko’s hands wander up to the waistband of said shorts and hooking his thumbs in them.

Kagami’s breath came in short gulps and he felt his neck get hot.

The sound of the door opening and the voices of the rest of the team snapped Kagami of his inappropriate starring.

He looked back at the place where Kuroko was standing just a few seconds ago, but the boy was already in a different part of the gym, preparing for practice.

During practice no one even bat an eye at Kuroko’s new attire.

Except Kagami, who managed to compose himself, but still got a basketball to the head a few times when he caught a flash a pale leg,  _too much pale leg_ , with the corner of his eye.

The shorts worked better than his misdirection. Maybe they should used them.

 _Or maybe not._  Kagami thought when he got smacked by a basketball  _again_.

But the real killer, came when coach told them to clean up after practice and the little shit, had the audacity to  _bend_  obscenely.

"You’re an asshole." Kagami growled when he pushed Kuroko up against the stage and crouched in front of him. Kuroko simply blinked.

Kagami hooked his fingers in the waistband of the offending, annoying shorts and pushed them quickly down.

Revealing that indeed, Kuroko wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Kagami breathed harshly and buried his face in Kuroko’s stomach.

"I hate you." He felt Kuroko’s hand pet his hair.

"It doesn’t look like it."

"Fuck you." Kagami said and bit Kuroko’s hip, before he shifted to kneel before the boy. He pushed his shirt up.

"Hold it. It will get dirty. What if you have another ‘wardrobe malfunction’?"

Kuroko laughed breathlessly.

"I can always wear yours."

"Ugh. Asshole." 


	10. question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kagami asks a question

Kuroko blinks, startled a bit when the words leave Kagami’s mouth. He lowers his book a bit and turns his head to look at the other boy. Kagami munches on the remains of his burger.

"Excuse me?" Kuroko asks, and puts a piece of paper to mark the page in his book. It’s a quiet, sunny day. The weather is nice, with clear, crisp air and a gentle breeze. They have been enjoying a quiet moment in the open; Kagami grabbing a bite and Kuroko catching up on some of his reading.

The silence was nice, not uncomfortable in the slightest. The overall mood was easy and relaxed. A perfect day for some street ball.

Not for deep, philosophical questions.

Kagami shrugs and crushes the wrapping paper in a ball and then throws it into the trash bin near the bench. It goes in perfectly.

"I asked," He pauses and stenches his arms above his head. "aren’t you lonely."

"Yes, I’ve heard you." Kuroko turns slightly to face his partner. "What prompted this question?" Kagami scratches his head.

"I don’t know. I just…isn’t it lonely though? Being so…I don’t know? Overlooked?" Kuroko blinks and cocks his head to the side.

"Is that how you see me?" Kagami flinches and guilt instantly flashes on his face.

"N-no. That’s not what I meant." He blinks rapidly. Kuroko waits patiently, watching how Kagami tries to rake his brain for appropriate words.

"I know." Kuroko interjects, saving Kagami from his fumbling.

"Well? Are you though?" Kuroko never really thought about it like that. He never saw his…abilities as something which alienated him from the rest of his teammates, whether at Teiko or Seirin.

And he doesn’t think of his low presence as a source of any loneliness either.

But he gets where this is coming from. He knows loneliness. He knows how it feels and how it can destroy a person.

He looks Kagami straight in the eyes and says as honestly as he can:

"Not anymore, no."

Kagami blinks and then grins lopsidedly. He flushes slightly and then turns his gaze towards the sky. He drapes his hands over the back of the bench.

His hand accidentally brushes Kuroko’s nape, and both boys look at each other and smile. Kagami’s hand rests on Kuroko’s neck for a longer moment before he drops it.

"Good." He finally says. 


	11. trapped

Kagami flicked the light switch on and off, before he swore for the handbreadth time during the last 20 minutes.

“Damn it!” He kicked the door and yelped a little when his sneaker clad foot collided with the hard metal of the storage door.

 

This was just perfect.  _Absolutely_  perfect. Coach send them to the storage room for some extra weights and mats and the power had to go out  _exactly_  at the moment when they entered. Plus the door locked itself and it wouldn’t bulge.

“Hey, Kuroko call the coach or captain or Furihata or anyone kay?” He slumped against the dirty wall and waited for his friend to respond.

“Hey, Kuroko?” When silence greeted him, a slight feeling of worry wormed itself into his brain. The storage room wasn’t  _that_  big for Kuroko to get lost, and really Kuroko wasn’t a kid.

“If you’re using your misdirection to scare me, I am gonna kill you.” Kagami called out into the darkness of the room. There was a faint click like something fell.

“Kuroko, seriously come out.” Still nothing.

“Okay, fine whatever.” Kagami stood up and took his own phone from his jersey pocket (somehow he didn’t manage to put it away just yet; talk about luck.)

He dialed coach’s number and waited a few signals. Just when he was about to quit, Riko picked up.

Unfortunately it was also the moment Kuroko decided to reappear out of nowhere, whith a flashlight under his chin. The image and the suddenness of Kuroko’s reappearance made Kagami yell and drop the phone to the ground.

“Kagami-kun? You okay?” Riko’s worried voice came from the dropped mobile. Kagami’s chest heaved, as he took in deep breaths. Kuroko stood still before him and looked all innocent. Or as innocent as a person whit a flashlight under their chin could look.

Kagami picked the phone slowly, never leaving his gaze of Kuroko.

“Yeah, I’m okay, I hit my foot.” He said slowly into the receiver and glared at Kuroko.

“We’re stuck in the storage room. The door won’t open.” Kagami explained. “Yeah, we’ll wait.” He disconnected and immediately grabbed Kuroko’s head.

“What the hell?!” He yelled. “What was that for?” Kuroko swatted Kagami’s offending hand.

“I was merely looking for something which would help us get out.” Kuroko explained calmly. “Unfortunately, I only found a flashlight.”

“Yes I can see that.” Kagami eyed the object. “But did you have to do that? The jumping out and…the thing.” He finished lamely.

“Did I scare you?”

“No! You surprised me!” Kagami clarified.

“I see.” Kuroko said and his eyes flashed a knowingly.

“What. I don’t like that look.” Kagami frowned. Kuroko cocked his head to the side.

“The coach said she will be here in a while.” Kagami said awkwardly, trying to distract Kuroko from the fact, that he indeed scared him.

“I see.” Kuroko mused. Kagami sighed and slid down to the floor.

“This sucks.” He muttered and rested his head against the door. “It’s dark, and cold and dirty and we’re losing practice.” He grumbled. “And there’s nothing to do here. Like at all!”

“That’s not true.” Kuroko protested. “I am here.” Kagami raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Yeah? And?” Kuroko sighed annoyed. “I’ll have you know, Kagami-kun, that I am a very excellent conversationalist.”

Kagami snorted. Kuroko pursed his lips.

“Though I see my skill would be wasted on you.” Kuroko smirked and straddled Kagami’s lap, who blinked, very taken a back.

“Instead Kagami-kun,” He said and put the flashlight under his chin. “let me tell you a story.”

Kagami shuddered.


	12. saving; kagakuro

The smell of fire and the burning wood of the once cozy and cheerful kindergarten was filling all of Kagami’s senses. It was no time to calm down a hysterical teacher who ran to the building because the school pet was still trapped there. Okay, to be fair, the young kindergartener wasn’t hysterical. Just shaken. A lot.

 

Some of the children were actually in critical condition, and were quickly transported to the nearest hospital. Kagami saw the young teacher enter the building and swore out loud.

Somehow, he quickly found him. He was aimlessly standing around one of the rooms. The fire was already mostly put down, but it was still dangerous to be inside the building.

Kagami called out to the man and saw him crouching and picking something up. When he approached him, he saw it was a leash. He also saw the wet streaks on his cheeks, smearing the sooth and filth. The tears were probably due to the fire and heat. At least Kagami hoped.

Then he heard a faint sniffle.

“Nigou is here somewhere.” The teacher spoke softly and so suddenly that Kagami flinched.

“What?” He asked. He didn’t have time for this. They needed to leave  _now_.

“The class pet.  _My_  pet.” The teacher wiped his face and stood up. So not only the heat and fire.

“I need to-“ He started and swallowed. Oh no. No, no, no. Kagami really didn’t have time for this. Kuroko opened his mouth and chocked.

"Stop crying and listen to me." Kagami grabbed the shorter man by the arms and forced him to look him in the eyes.

Kuroko flinched suddenly in Kagami’s arms, his eyes wide. He looked so surprised like he just realized that there was another person there with him.

“We need to leave.  _Now_.” Kagami tried using his most intimidating and authority enforcing tone. He watched as Kuroko’s eyes hardened and he squared his arms.

“I’m not leaving without Nigou.” He said and Kagami knew, just knew that he wouldn’t change his mind.

“Well, I’m not leaving without  _you_.” He snapped and gripped Kuroko’s wrist. “We’ll find your damn dog and then we are  _out_.” He grumbled and pulled Kuroko further into the building.

He just hoped he was making the right choice and he wouldn’t regret later.


	13. parents; kagakuro

"My parents don’t know."

Kagami startles from his magazine and looks down at the boy who rests his head on his thigh. Kuroko has been quiet for the past half an hour that Kagami thought he was sleeping. As it turned out he wasn’t. Kuroko had a tendency to say weird stuff out of the blue, so Kagami sort of got used to it, but sometimes Kuroko still manages to surprise him.

"Huh?" He asks eloquently and sets the magazine down while Kuroko sits up and turns to look at Kagami.

"They don’t know." He repeats. "About us."

Kagami turns his full attention to the other boy. He sort of expected Kuroko to be more secretive and that he wouldn’t tell his parents about them. They were only dating for a few months anyway.

"Okay. And?" Kuroko sighs and shifts to sit closer to Kagami.

"I want to tell them." Kagami props his arm against the back of the sofa.

"Do it then. I don’t mind." Kuroko shakes his head.

"It’s not that simple." His lips form a thin line and he mulls over what he wants to say next. Kagami watches him curiously. He understands why it’s hard for Kuroko, this is Japan after all, but he met Kuroko’s parents a few times. He should be able to trust them. They seemed nice and all.

When Kuroko doesn’t say anything for a very long while, Kagami gets impatient.

"Well it was easy for me." Kuroko snaps his gaze to Kagami.

"Excuse me?" Ah yeah, maybe he should have say that earlier. He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Remember when I went for a week back to L.A because my cousin was getting married?" Kuroko nods. "Well, I told my folks about us then." He shrugs. Kuroko looks like Kagami just told him the world was ending.

"Kagami-kun, that was  _three_  months ago.”Kagami winces at the accusatory tone. “Your parents have visited  _six_  times since then.” Kuroko shifts closer. “I slept _over_.”

"Yeah. Sorry. Should have told you."

"Maybe you should have asked me too."

"Hey, wait." He puts his hands on Kuroko’s arms, to keep him in place. "They were totally cool with it." Kuroko narrows his eyes.

"Look." Kagami sighs. "I didn’t tell you because it didn’t seem that important? And they were totally okay with it. I mean they basically knew anyway." Kuroko relaxes a bit and shifts backwards.

"Did they?"

"Yeah." Kagami cracks a small grin. "No pressure though. You wanna tell your parents do it. You don’t wanna, don’t do it." He shrugs. "It makes no difference to me."

"It makes a difference to me." Kagami blinks.

"How so?"

"I don’t want you to think I’m ashamed of you." Kagami gapes for a moment and then snorts.

"I know that idiot. I’m not ashamed of you either."

"But you’re not afraid to tell your parents." Oh, if Kuroko only knew. If he knew, how Kagami was scared shitless when he tried to tell his parents they were together. But he wasn’t about to tell him  _that_. Not just yet anyway.

Kagami shakes his head.

"Not the point. Like I said." He shifts to kiss Kuroko on the forehead. "You tell them or you don’t. I don’t care either way."

Kuroko looks at Kagami for a moment and then nods.

"Alright." He turns around and rests his back against Kagami’s front and reaches for the forgotten magazine, resting it against his bend knees so they can both read it. 


	14. skill; kagakuro

"I didn’t know you could do that."

Kuroko looked up from the pieces of paper lying on the little desktop which was used for eating meals by the patients who were unable to go to the cafeteria by themselves. And seeing as Kuroko had a leg in a cast, he fit the description.

He smiled a little when Kagami took a small paper crane and inspected it.

"Origiami is not that difficult." He put the paper frog which he was just finishing. Kagami set the crane back on the desktop.

"Seems very complicated. And I don’t have that much patience." Kuroko snorted and flicked Kagami on the forehead.

"I am aware of that." Kagami grumbled and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up." Kuroko let it go and started working on another little creation. Kagami observed how he expertly folded the sheet of paper and transformed it into another little animal.

"You must be really bored, Kagami-kun." Kagami startled when Kuroko spoke out of nowhere.

"Why do you say that? I’m not bored." He said and unconsciously rested his hand on Kuroko’s cast covered ankle. "I’m never bored with you." He blurted and suddenly flushed bright red. Thankfully, to his chagrin Kuroko’s cheeks also flushed lightly and he blinked a few times.

"I see." He said but didn’t stop working on his task.

Another few moments passed where Kuroko kept folding the paper and Kagami kept looking at Kuroko, his hand still protectively resting on his cast. It wouldn’t protect him from anything really, but Kagami had a weird instinct when it came to Kuroko, and thus couldn’t stop himself from doing something embarrassing.

"Here, it’s done." He said and presented Kagami with his newest creation.

Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"A tiger?"

"Yes." Kuroko said and put the tiny animal on Kagami’s palm.

"For me?"

"Yes."

"What for?" Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"I had a spear orange piece of paper." He deadpanned and Kagami had to grin. At least his humor was still the same despite his probably hurting leg.

"Don’t snark at me." He said and ruffled Kuroko’s hair.

He took the figure home and put it on the shelf.

He didn’t know it would be soon joined by others and would collect dust later on, but he couldn’t force himself to throw them out.  


	15. toddler; kagakuro

Kagami gaped at the scene before him. He was fairly sure that something like this didn’t happen,  _could_   _not_  physically happen.  _Ever_.

Yet, here he was, looking at his partner and best friend, who he was more than sure was 17 years old, but currently appeared to be looking somewhere around three.

The teen, no, the boy, no wait the  _toddler_ , sat around the pool of his own jersey, looked up at Kagami with big, doe eyes and blinked.

A vein on Kagami’s forehead twitched and he probably grimaced, because in the next moment tiny Kuroko sniffled softly and started wailing.

It was that moment that the rest of his team chose to barge into the locker room.

—

"What do you mean you do found him like that?" Hyuga demanded and was promptly, shushed by the rest of the team.

"Exactly that." Kagami winced when Kuroko’s tiny lungs produced a very loud screech. Riko, who was holding the boy, bounced him on her knee and made comforting, cooing noises.

They helped. A little.

The rest of the team gathered around Riko and tried their own methods in calming Kuroko down, but all they managed was to make him even more upset.

"Okay, stop. You’re just scaring him." Riko hissed at Koganei and Izuki who tried to make silly faces. "Go get me some milk from the vending machine. He’s probably just hungry." She said and shifted the boy in her arms so he would be more comfortable. Fortunately for them, he was getting tired so the cries were getting quieter. Izuki and Koganei nodded and exited the locker room, promising to be back soon.

Hyuga looked at their coach and then back at Kagami.

"I have no clue what is going on, but you need to take him home with you."

"What?!"

"Shut up Bakagami!" Riko snapped and stood up. "Hyuga is right. I can’t take him, none of us can take him. We live with parents. You understand?" Kagami nodded dumbly.

"Wait? Why any of us need to take him? We should get him home."

"No!" Riko and Hyuga collectively shouted. "What if his parents forbid him from attending the club, because this?" Hyuga pointed at the boy in Riko’s arms. In this moment, Kuroko got curious and wrapped his tiny fist around Hyuga’s finger. The three of them stared at the scene. Kuroko squeezed the digit and Riko chucked.

"He’s…kind of cute." He said fondly. Hyuga smiled a little and wiggled his finger which caused Kuroko to giggle.

_Holy, hell he actually laughs_. Kagami thought and gaped at the boy for the second time that day.

"Anyway, like I said." Hyuga continued. "You need to take him home for the night.

"Isn’t this like kidnapping or something?"

"But you two spend so much time together and sleep over often that no one will even notice." Riko shifted closer to Kagami. "Please. We’ll figure something out tomorrow, but for now, you need to take him home."

Kagami was about to deny,  that no way he was gonna take a three year old home, even if it technically  _was_  Kuroko. He was crap with kids, he didn’t really know how to take care of them.

But then Kuroko sabotaged all his plans by raising his tiny arms up and clearly demanding for Kagami to take him from Riko’s arms.

"You. Come. Snuggle. NOW!"

 The three teens gaped and then Riko chuckled. Kagami starred awkwardly at Kuroko who was staring back with a determinate look in his eyes.

"Up!" He squeaked impatiently.

"Well, go on." Riko bounced the boy a little. "Take him."

"Ugh." Kagami grumbled, and bend down to gently (as gently as he could) picked the boy up and easily adjusted him in his arms. Kuroko immediately wrapped his arms around Kagami’s neck, but Kagami supposed it was more due to the height than any affection Kuroko might have wanted to show him.

"High huh?" Riko said and Kuroko nodded looking down at the ground.  

"Um." Kagami shifted awkwardly with the de-aged Kuroko in his arms. "What now?"

Riko sighed. “You take him home, feed him, bathe him and put him to bed, and tomorrow we will meet in the club room and discus the, uh issue.”

The ‘issue’, Kagami thought annoyed, was currently squirming in his arms, clearly bored of being just held up without any other entertainment.

"Stop squirming you brat." Kagami grumbled and tried to keep a hold on Kuroko. The boy whined and shifted and then  promptly smacked Kagami in the face with his tiny hand.

"Ow! I’m gonna kill you." He growled and Kuroko stuck out his tongue and giggled when he was tentatively tickled.

"Well. It seems that they do get along just fine, no matter the age." Riko mused and Hyuga sighed tired and defeated.

"I didn’t signed up for a kindergarten." He muttered and promptly exited the locker room when Koganei and Izuki came back with milk and some snacks. 


	16. fears; kagakuro

Kuroko tapped his foot for the thousand time and shifted in his seat feeling very uncomfortable. It was his first time flying a plane (and to America at that!), but that really wasn’t the source of his discomfort.

He glanced at the boy sitting next to him. Kagami had his eyes closed and seemed to either be a sleep or deep in thought while listening to his iPod.  Kuroko was irritated by Kagami’s calm demeanor and at the same time envied it.

He took a magazine he stuffed in his bag and flipped it, trying to find something which would even remotely interested him and took his mind of thinking about the near future and the impending disaster which would definitely follow in its wake.

"Stop worrying." Kagami murmured and nudged Kuroko with his elbow. The boy frowned and looked at his boyfriend who was giving him a very unimpressed one eyed look.

"I’m not worrying." Kuroko said and tried to get back to his magazine. Kagami snorted and took the headphones out.

"Yeah, right." He said and leaned into Kuroko’s personal space.

"What are you afraid of?" He whispered. "My parents disliking you? Or liking you?" Kuroko huffed and put the magazine away.

"Both?" He asked and Kagami snorted.

"Too late idiot. They already like you. You have to live with that." He teased and Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"Here." Kagami took his iPod again and gave Kuroko one headphone. "Focus on this and try to get some sleep." Kuroko took it and leaned his head on Kagami’s arm. He put the headphone in and hoped that it would distract him.   


	17. something nice

"That looked easier on TV." Kuroko muttered bitterly, while stirring the chocolate mix in the pot and whipping flour off his forehead. Kagami was sitting on a stool at the kitchen isle, head propped on his arm. He observed Kuroko’s attempts at making a cake with a mix of fear, amusement and pity.

Kuroko could take care of himself when it came to food, Kagami knew that. He could prepare some basic dishes and on occasion he learned a thing or two from Kagami, while observing or helping, but a cake was definitely too much for him.

“Because you follow the recipe too closely. Also you lack practice.” Kuroko frowned and took the pan with the chocolate mousse off the burner. Kagami watched as Kuroko poured the mousse into a small bowl and then went back to the tray with the cake, took a big spoon and attempted the final stage – decoration.

“You sure you don’t want me to help you?” Kuroko shook his head.

“I’m fine.”

“You know you could have just buy a cake. Would be easier.  _Cleaner_.” Kagami swept the kitchen with one glance.

“But I wanted to make a cake for Momoi-san. It’s her 21st birthday after all. It’s more personal if I do it that way.” Kagami sighed in defeat. “Also I promised I will clean the kitchen.”

“Fine, fine.” I just wanted to make it easier for you.” He stood up and walked up to Kuroko and took a spoon to try and taste the chocolate icing.

“Hm. It’s fine.” He nodded satisfied. “She’ll be happy.” He ruffled Kuroko’s hair and then wiped the flour from Kuroko’s nose. “I need to run some errands. You’ll be fine?” Kuroko nodded.

“Okay.”

When Kagami left Kuroko quickly finished the cake and put it into the fridge. It wasn’t perfect, but It was  a little bit of practice, before Kagami’s birthday, and that’s all that mattered for him.

Sighing, he curled on the couch with Nigou and a cup of tea.

“That really looked easier on TV.” 


	18. fugitives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rule 63 fugitives whaaat

Kagami put her hands on her knees and took a deep breath.

"Well that was unexpected."

Kuroko, despite her own heavy breathing, just snorted, adjusted her skirt and brushed off some dirt.

"Was it?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes and Kagami rolled hers.

"Yeah. I didn’t expect you to sucker punch that, almost two feet dude in the gut you know."

"He was unpleasant."

"I can handle creeps myself."

"So can I and it never stopped you in the past." Kuroko put her hands on her hips. Kagami met her stare with one of her own, but she knew it was futile.

"Fine." She waved her hand dismissively. "But you could have at least warned me before you wanted to assault the leader of a dangerous motorbike gang in the neighborhood.  Jesus Christ, Tetsuya! What if he punched you back?" Kuroko simply blinked.

"He wouldn’t. He was too slow." Taiga groaned and slapped her forehead.

"So not the point idiot. Do you at least have his wallet?" Kuroko smirked and pulled the wallet from her bra.

"Nice." Taiga grinned and grabbed Tetsuya’s hand. "Come on. We need to hijack a car or something."

"No need to worry." Kuroko pulled at Taiga’s hand, who looked at her confused. "I also confiscated this." She pulled a key out from nowhere.  "We could use a ride." She said.

Taiga looked stunned for a moment and then grinned brightly.

"That’s my girl." Kuroko huffed fondly and let herself be pulled by the hand in the direction where Daiki (the gang leader) parked his machine.

"Where are we going?" She asked when she sat behind Taiga and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Vegas." Taiga started the engine.

"Why Vegas?"

"I wanna see the pyramids." Kuroko rolled her eyes. "And maybe marry you or something." At that Kuroko chuckled and clung to Taiga’s back when they drove off, leaving clouds of smoke and dirt behind them. 


	19. comfort

Kuroko isn’t prone to showing emotion and affection easily. She’s secretive ad quiet but not exactly shy or anything like that. She graces only a few chosen ones (Kise, Aomine, Momoi) with glimpses of her most venerable moments. To Taiga, Kuroko always appears strong. She’s steel and rock; titanium even. So when she finally, _finally_  lets Kagami see her unguarded self, it’s in that moment that Taiga truly learns the meaning of trust.

Kuroko crawls into Taiga’s lap and straddles her, arms wrapped around her neck and face also buried there. Taiga startle and puts the magazine away. Kuroko’s breath tickles her ears, but she doesn’t dare move.

"I need a hug." Kuroko mumbles as a way of explanation and Taiga grins and puts her arms around the smaller girl’s waist.

"Yeah." She says and buries her in Kuroko’s fluffy hair.

"No problem." 


	20. misdirection

Kuroko, Kagami decided, was a little shit.

This particular ‘revelation’ wasn’t anything new actually. Kagami knew from the start (okay maybe not from the start, but he did learned it pretty soon) that Kuroko was a mischievous person, thankfully not in any malicious way.

And his ‘cunning’ side (if you could call it like that) would be absolutely endearing and hilarious, if all this cunning wasn’t directed specifically  _at_ Kagami.

And that is why Kuroko was a little shit.

Even before they became a couple, Kuroko would find ways to annoy or mock Kagami. He used the dog to chase him, he poked him hard in the side when he was dozing off in class, thus making Kagami yelp loudly and be scolded by the teacher. He even challenged him to eat too much and have a stomach ache. And when Kagami grumbled that Kuroko was a sneaky bastard, Kuroko would look absolutely unapologetic, his only remark being  _It’s Kagami-kun who’s an idiot, not me._

And what became Kuroko’s favorite way of annoying Kagami when they got together?

Stealing kisses at school.

And okay, it might have not been the most annoying thing Kuroko has done, but it was embarrassing and Kagami would always end up spluttering like an idiot every time he’d feel cool, soft lips on his, or on any other part of his face out of nowhere.

Granted, no one ever witnessed it, thank god, but it still unnerved Kagami.

Firstly, because it was unexpected and he disliked being startled, even if it was  _Kuroko_. The boy practically turned startling people into an art.

Secondly, because PDAs were okay, but school was off limits for Kagami. He couldn’t care less for kissing in, for example the park or even mall, but school? A little too risky.

And thirdly, it just really, really annoyed him, that he hadn’t had enough time to return the ‘favor’ to Kuroko. See what would happen  _then_.

And Kuroko could be fast when he wanted to be; appearing and disappearing on a whim, not giving Kagami the time to react.

So Kagami used this, to learn how to react faster to Kuroko’s appearing somewhere in the line of his vision and turning or looking there.

It actually improved his reaction time a bit, but he was still caught off guard and left flustered.

This would continue for a few more weeks, until one day Kagami would finally master it.

He was walking back to class and drinking his carton of milk. It was a particularly empty corner of the corridor. He dumped the carton into the trashcan and in the next moment spun around and grabbed Kuroko by the arms and pushed him (lightly, he hoped) against the wall.

Kuroko merely raised a curious eyebrow at Kagami’s glare, which soon turned into a smirk.

“Gotcha finally.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes.

“I am so impressed.” He deadpanned. Kagami snorted.

“What do you want, sneaking on me again, huh?”

“I’m not sneaking.”

“Bullshit.”

“I was bored, so I went looking for you.”

“Aha. And what do you want?”

“You hurt me, Kagami-kun.” Kagami growled.

“Don’t play dumb. You wanted to pull that stunt you always do when I least expect it.” Kuroko’s eyes widened comically.

“I have no idea what are you referring to.” He mocked.

“I said don’t play dumb.” He poked Kuroko’s forehead and grinned.

“You can’t now. Because I caught you. What are you gonna do about  _that_?” Kuroko huffed under his breath and rolled his eyes again.

“Nothing.” He said and raised a hand to cup Kagami’s cheek. Kagami didn’t exactly flinch, but he jerked his head back a bit. Kuroko frowned and moved closer, due to Kagami’s other hand not pinning him firmly to the wall anymore. He ran a thumb over Kagami’s cheek. Kagami exhaled softly and his eyes softened a bit, but he was still frowning. Kuroko smiled lightly and did it a few more times. Kagami’s eyes unfocused for a split second and then Kuroko stood on his tip toes and pressed his mouth just under Kagami’s eye.

“Or it just means I should be faster next time.” He said and ducked under Kagami’s arm and disappeared around the corner.

Kagami blinked and then groaned.

 “Ugh, I hate you so much.” 


	21. realization; kagakuro

"Kagami-kun."

"Hm?"

"I think I’m falling in love with you."

Kagami freezes and doesn't catch the ball, which he has been throwing up leisurely. It bounces a few times and rolls away under the hoop. Kagami watches it with wide eyes. Kuroko shifts next to him after a moment and he finally releases the breath he didn't know he was holding.

It's a late afternoon, but the street court is deserted. Kuroko got tired playing some one on one in the summer heat, so they took a break. Kuroko took Kagami's water bottle, sat on the bench and a comfortable silence settled between them.

Until Kuroko dropped the bomb on him.

They are sitting back to back, so Kagami can't really see his expression. He would have to crane his neck at an awkward angle in order to do so. Besides, he's not so sure he wants to turn around _right now._

No, he needs to...he needs to process what he just heard.

It takes him a good two or three minutes before he sputters "What the-WHAT?"

Kuroko shifts again and sets the water bottle on the ground.

"I said," His voice is exasperated and a bit resigned. "that, I think that I'm-"

"Yeah, I heard you!" Kagami says a little forcefully. He can feel his face vaguely getting warm, and not from the warm weather.

"I meant _what_? What brought this on? Why _now_?" Kagami fumbles with words. He frowns and then gets up suddenly to pick up the forgotten ball. It's not that he's surprised. Well, okay he _is_ surprised. A lot. Kuroko always says embarrassing things and most of all he does it unexpectedly. It would be easier to deal with him if he knew what was coming.

He picks up the ball and pauses.

He needs to think about it. Like _really_ think about it.

The sole fact that he even needs to think about it, makes him pause again.

Does this mean he likes Kuroko back? Well, he likes his company, that's for sure. And he considers him his best friend since Tatsuya so that says something.

But what more? Is there more? Does he want to date him? Kiss him?

It is true, that Kuroko became such an integral part of his school experience, daily routine, _his life_ , that he has problems imagining anything beyond high school without Kuroko there in some form.

Kagami takes a deep breath. His heart rate has calmed down considerably, but he still feels the annoying flush high on his cheeks.

He looks up at Kuroko still sitting on the bench, with the full intention of saying _'sorry, but I don't know how I feel myself_ ' or ' _sorry, I see you only as a friend'_ or something like that, but when he sees the other boy looking him straight in the eyes, brows furrowed and mouth set in a tight line, his heart gives a weird patter against his ribs and he blurts the first thing which comes to his mind:

"Yeah, same."


	22. assasins; kagakuro

Taiga felt a familiar shiver when he finally reached the roof where he was supposed to find the person who would give him the details of his next assignment.

"Don’t do that." He hissed under his breath when a slight figure reappeared from the shadows at the other side of the roof.

Taiga never understood why Kuroko stopped doing fieldwork when he was so obviously good at hiding in plain sight. Kuroko simply smiled and handed him a brown envelope.

When Taiga pulled out the picture and address of the assignment he paused and then grinned.

This would be an interesting night. 


	23. magical girls; kagakuro

When the smoke died down and it was finally clear enough to see, Taiga was pretty sure she would rememeber the sight for the rest of her life.

A pile of slimmy… _something_  was splattered on the ground, there was smoke everywere and it stank.

Everything happened so quickly; in one moment Taiga was walking back from school, in the next she heard a wierd sound and something grabbed her arm and in the third a blue blurr whooshed passed her and there was an explosion.

When Taiga stopped coughing she looked around and saw a girl dressed in a pale blue and white dress and wielding a spear. She also had a dog.

"What the hell?" She coughed again. "What happened? Who are you?"

The girl suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and looked her square in the eyes.

"Later." She siad and pulled Taiga into a back alley so they could escape the weird slimy creatures, which suddenly appeared out of nowehere.


	24. domestic; kagakuro + aomomo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aomomo is VERY brief

"Will you please stop scowling Dai-chan? It’s impolite to the host." Momoi scolded and jabbed Daiki in the ribs with her finger. Daiki grunted and rubbed his sore spot.

"We’re not even there yet. I’ll stop scowling when we get there. Maybe." Momoi groaned and shook her head.

"You are incorrigible." Aomine snored and then stretched his hands above his head.

"Whatever." He yawned. "Remind me again why am I not sleeping, but walking with you to visit _Kagami_  of all the people?”

"And Tetsu-kun." She supplied.

"Yeah, yeah. Him too. So?"

"Because they invited us." She said. "We’re here." They entered the apartment building and then the elevator. Momoi pressed the button with Kagami’s floor number.

"Yeah, but  _why_?” The elevator ‘dinged’ and they stepped out. Momoi rang the bell to Kagami’s apartment.

"Because we are friends, Dai-chan. Have you ever heard of such a concept?"

Aomine stuck a pinkie in his ear and hummed.

"Maybe once." He shrugged in the same moment Kagami opened the door.

"Hello, Kagami-kun." Momoi greeted him cheerfully, and trusted a tray into his arms.

"Um. Thanks." He took the tray and stepped aside, letting them both enter.

"You’re welcome." Momoi smiled and took off her shoes and immediately plunged inside calling out excitedly for Kuroko.

"Here." Daiki toed of his shoes and dumped a plastic bag in Kagami’s hands. "I got beer. And  _don’t_ eat that.” He pointed at the tray.

Daiki flopped down on the sofa next to Momoi and put his legs up on the coffee table which she immediately pushed off and gave him a scolding look. Daiki shrugged.

"Food will be done in a moment." Kuroko spoke appearing suddenly before them, and Daiki jumped slightly.

"Damn it." He swore. "I used to be good at this."

"That’s what you get for being unpleasant." Momoi concluded. Kuroko silently put a tray with two glasses with juice and a plate of cookies on the coffee table.

"Cookies?" Daiki raised an eyebrow. Kuroko blinked.

"We made too many yesterday." Daiki paused and gaped.

"What,  _you_  made cookies? ” Kuroko nodded. “By yourself?” Kuroko frowned.

"Kagami-kun helped me. What’s so strange about that." Daiki started laughing.

"Hey, Kagami, I didn’t knew you were Martha Stuart!" He cackled while Kagami called him an ass from the kitchen area. Daiki grabbed one treat from the plate and took a bite.

"Holy shit these are good." He munched and reached for another one, but Kuroko was quick to grab the plate from his reach.

"Hey!" Aomine protested. "I’m hungry." Kuroko clicked his tongue.

"Then you will have to wait for dinner." He offered the plate to Momoi, who took one cookie and politely thanked him, and after that Kuroko retreated to the kitchen area to help Kagami.

"What bullshit." Aomine grumbled and leaned back against the sofa, hands behind his head.

"You’re own fault Dai-chan." Momoi commented, pure glee in her voice as she ate the sweet.

"Shut up, Satsuki." Aomine grumbled.

"Also how do you know who Martha Stuart is?" Kagami asked when he set the food on the table. Aomine sputtered and Momoi laughed heartily, while Kuroko just smirked.

Damn, he was never visiting them again. Not even for the awesome food.

Those domestic fuckers.   


	25. lazy; kagakuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw just sayin'

The angle is awkward and it makes Taiga’s hand cramp in his wrist and he can feel his forearm go numb, but no way in hell he is going to stop  _now_.

Not when Tetsuya unzips his pants and wraps his hand around his cock, stroking it to full hardness. Taiga’s breath hitches when Tetsuya laps at the head and then starts to suck him slowly. Taiga somehow manages to unzip Tetsuya’s jeans and slide them down the boys legs along with his boxers.

The lube has magically transferred from the bedside table in their bedroom to under the cushion, and it doesn’t surprise Taiga anymore, not when they fooled around often on this couch for Tetsuya to make his own arrangements.   

When Taiga slips in a finger, he feels Tetsuya breathe harshly through his nose. Taiga grins and adds another finger and by the third Tetsuya pushes backwards and against Taiga’s hand and moans.

Taiga vaguely registers some explosions coming from the TV, but all his attention is focused on the boy in his lap, who slowly but deliberately bobs his head.

Eventually Kagami grunts when Kuroko swirls his tongue and he twists his fingers a little more roughly. Kuroko abandons his twitching dick and comes with a whine, pushing his face into Kagami’s stomach.

Few minutes later he gets back to his ‘task’ without prompting.

After, Tetsuya crawls into his lap and nuzzles into his neck.

"We missed the movie." He mumbles and Taiga has to laugh at that. 


	26. not ready; kagakuro

Kagami wasn’t particularly surprised when Kuroko slid into his lap and leaned for a kiss. He still often worried that they would be awkward in showing affection, and honestly they  _were_. But after a few horrible attempts they finally found their rhythm.

 

Kagami usually left initiating things to Kuroko, as he felt particularly awkward. Kuroko didn’t mind, or at least he never said anything so Kagami supposed that if he had a problem with it, he would sooner or later bring it up.

It was easier when he didn’t have to think about what he was doing and just let himself  _feel_. Feel Kuroko’s lips on his, feel Kuroko’s hands in his hair, feel how his own hand glided smoothly over the skin of Kuroko’s back, feel how their noses bumped awkwardly when they tried to angle their faces in the same direction at the same time and how it made them both snort.

Lately however, something changed and suddenly their leisure kisses became suddenly heavy and deep.  Kuroko pushed himself against Kagami, hangs almost painfully tangled in his hair, to which Kagami retaliated in gripping his hips roughly. In turn, Kuroko bit Kagami’s lip and then yelped when Kagami squeezed his ass.

Normally they avoided overly suggestive gestures, but lately things like these happened more and more frequently.

_It’s fine._  Kagami thought.  _A little groping is still okay._

Truth be told, he was beginning to panic a little. He had a vague idea of what to do next, as in what would be the next step, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to  _do_  it. All he could imagine was him fumbling and making an idiot out of himself.

And wasn’t  _that_  thought just mortifying?

They still haven’t talked about sex, it didn’t seem important and the timing for that conversation was just always a little bit off.

Kuroko hummed and suddenly slid his mouth lower and started peppering kisses on Kagami’s neck. He felt himself flush uncomfortably so he cupped the back of Kuroko’s head and forced the other boy to return the attention to his lips.  _This_  was safer, at least for now.

Kuroko grumbled something unintelligible and wiggled in Kagami’s lap and okay Kagami had to pull away now with a very strangled and awkward groan.  

Kuroko naturally wanted to follow but Kagami clapped a hand over the boy’s mouth.

"Stop." Kuroko arched an eyebrow.

"Just…stop for a moment okay?" Kagami said and lowered his hand from Kuroko’s face. This time Kuroko frowned.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Kagami laughed awkwardly.

"Ah, no. It’s not that." Kagami shifted awkwardly and thought about how to say what he wanted to say without actually saying it.  

"I uh think I liked what you just did a little…too much." His face was probably matching his hair right now. Kuroko cocked his head to the side, visibly confused.

"Then let’s continue." He said and leaned in but Kagami gripped his arms and pushed him gently back.

"M-maybe not. Maybe later when I um calmed down." He chocked awkwardly on the last few words and waited in mortification for Kuroko to finally get it.

The boy merely raised an eyebrow.

"I don’t mind." Kagami sputtered.

"Well  _I_  do. Not everyone can keep themselves in check like you!” Kuroko blinked slowly and then shook his head.

"Kagami-kun is an idiot."

"What?"

"Kagami-kun thinks it’s one sided and I am unaffected. Therefore, Kagami-kun is an idiot." This time it was Kagami who looked utterly confused, but he let go of Kuroko’s arms.

"What?" He repeated and Kuroko sighed, but then pressed a chaste kiss to Kagami’s dumb mouth.

"Do you want me to leave you alone so you can calm down?" Kagami looked at the boy in his lap. Kuroko still had his hands tangled in Kagami’s hair and one of them was lightly scratching his nape. The motion was actually soothing and very nice.

"N-no. It’s okay. Just. Move, okay?" Kuroko rolled his eyes, but obliged and moved from Kagami’s lap to sit next to him on the sofa. Kagami breathed a sigh of relief and reached for the remote. Kuroko pressed himself close to his side and Kagami decided that putting an arm around him wouldn’t be too risky.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko spoke after what seemed like hours.

"Yeah?"

"It’s okay if you don’t want to go any further."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagami blurted and Kuroko looked at him with an annoyed expression. Kagami sighed. He knew where the problem lay. It wasn’t that he considered Kuroko as ‘pure’ or whatever; he wasn’t that naive or stupid. But he didn’t, maybe subconsciously and on purpose, look at Kuroko as a sexual person.

Maybe it was because Kuroko never showed any interest in girls nor guys, nor porn. Maybe it was because Kagami  _didn’t want_  to think about Kuroko being interested in such topics or he would spontaneously combust.

Or maybe it was something different entirely, either way it was a bit of his own fault for not bringing the subject up himself, but it was just embarrassing and awkward and those two things were what Kagami very desperately wanted to  _avoid_.

Not that he was very successful, as proved recently.

Kuroko frowned.

"Look. It’s…" He paused. What the hell he was supposed to say? ‘It’s not you it’s me? Or rather my dick which I fear I won’t control?’ Or ‘I don’t want to come in my pants on the couch because I will die of mortification?’ None of these sounded good in his head and he doubted any of them would sound good out loud.

"Nothing." Kuroko frowned, not convinced.

"Kagami-kun is lying." Kagami shook his head in defeat.

"No it’s really nothing." He leaned in and kissed the top of Kuroko’s head. "Just some stuff I need to um figure out." Kuroko blinked slowly, taking everything in, before he nodded.

"Alright. But you’ll tell me when you have it figured out?"

Kagami grinned.

"Of course." 


	27. three litte words; kagakuro

Kagami didn’t really believe in karma or stuff like that, but when he saw Kuroko’s whole face turn crimson just like that, he had to admit he did feel powerful if only for a for a moment. He was aware that he himself was blushing quite a lot, but Kuroko’s usually completely blank expression turning a bit glassy and sliding, actually sliding and  _away_ from Kagami’s gaze almost made Kagami laugh.

suppressing a grin (which was quite a challenge he realized), he leaned a little and Kuroko actually shifted backwards.

Now, this was  _too_  fun.

"Why are you blushing?" Kuroko snapped his gaze back to Kagami, annoyed expression ruined by his face, the color of a ripped tomato. Kuroko didn’t bother to deny the statement; he just pursed his lips and averted his gaze back. Kagami had to roll his eyes at that.

"Don’t pout." He said and ruffled Kuroko’s hair. "It’s not like I never said it, dumbass." Kuroko huffed, exasperated and slapped Kagami’s hand away from his hair.

"No. Not like  _that_.” Kagami once again rolled his eyes. He knew what Kuroko was referring too. Being raised for most of his childhood in America, but still remembering Japanese customs and implications of certain words he couldn’t really play the oblivious returnee card anymore.

Nor did he want to.

"Isn’t this the same?" He asked, when Kuroko still kept his gaze stubbornly averted.

"Kagami-kun, you are the last person to discuss semantics with me, especially concerning the implications of the word- _oh_.”  

Kagami interrupted Kuroko’s rant when he bend down and lifted the boy up, supporting Kuroko’s knees with his arms. Kuroko wobbled for a moment in Kagami’s hold and then rested his palms on Kagami’s shoulders. He frowned.

"I was still talking."

"Oh shut up you. What’s the big deal anyway? Are you upset or something?"

Kuroko blinked and moved his head from side to side indicating a ‘no’.

"No, just." Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"Say it again." They were still for a moment, Kuroko’s eyes bore to Kagami’s and he curled his fingers in Kagami’s t-shirt.

Kagami snorted and then chucked before kissing Kuroko’s hot, blushing cheek.

"I love you." 


	28. hair; kagakuro

“Your hair is getting long Kagami-kun.” Kagami blinked and ran a hand through his hair and tugged at the ends. It was true. Lately he felt his fringe annoyingly getting into his eyes during basketball practice, and during classes he kept shaking his head in annoyance.

He was meaning to get a haircut for a while now, but he just couldn’t make himself go and schedule a visit. It was just troublesome and frankly Taiga had more important things.

“Hm, I guess so.” He shrugged. “I should go get a haircut.”

Kuroko smiled sympathetically, he knew Kagami didn’t bother with random and mundane things like haircuts or other things related to his own person. He even had to be forced to go see a doctor when he got sick last winter, because he refused to miss any practice and insisted that he felt fine, all the while coughing and sneezing terribly.

“Do you want me to cut it for you?” Kagami blinked taken aback.

“You?” Kuroko nodded. “You know how to do it?”

“I do actually. I’ve trimmed my own hair a few times. Mother thought me.” Kagami was skeptic for a moment. He trusted that Kuroko wouldn’t stab him with scissors (on purpose) or anything like that, and he knew Kuroko was quiet skilled when it came to manual tasks, but it was still a bit…weird.

Kuroko noticed his hesitation and smoothly interjected.

“I won’t give you an embarrassing haircut. I promise.” Kagami snorted.

“I know. Okay do it.” Kuroko nodded.

“Tomorrow then. I need to borrow the equipment from Kise-kun.”

The ‘equipment’ thankfully turned out to be just two pairs of scissors, an electric razor and a brush to sweep the cut hair.

“Sit.” Kuroko patted the chair he prepared for Kagami in the living room. He took two towels and placed them around Kagami’s shoulders.

“Kise cuts his own hair?” Kagami asked when Kuroko took a comb and started to gently rake it through his tresses.

“Oh no. He has his own hairdressers. But he has many useful connections and offered to lend anything if I needed. And so I asked.” Kagami hummed acknowledging Kuroko’s words and focused on his skilled hands gently untangling his hair.

When he was done with brushing Kagami’s hair, Kuroko took a pair of scissors and started trimming his sides. Kagami tried to sneak a glance with the corner of his eye, but Kuroko was always just out of his line of sight, the only sound the quiet  _snip_  of the scissors near his ear. He shivered a little when the cool metal touched his neck and he grumbled  _cold_  under his breath and Kuroko huffed in amusement.

“Now your fringe.” Kuroko said as he took the other pair of scissors. Kagami wanted to keep his eyes open, but it was weird when sharp objects were so near your face so Kagami kept them close despite himself.

Though he supposed it was a bonus when Kuroko angled his head a bit by cupping his face and brushed his cheek with his thumb.

“You had an eyelash there.” Kagami felt his lips twitch.

“Sure.”

Kuroko brushed his palms gently over Kagami’s face. Taiga opened one eye and peered up at his boyfriend.

“Done?” Kuroko shook his head and took the electric razor.

“In a moment.” He stepped behind Kagami and put a hand on his head. “Down.” He pushed it gently and Kagami obeyed, baring his neck. Kuroko touched the razor and started shaving the hair there in short, gentle movements. It lasted maybe a few minutes, but Kagami suddenly felt himself dozing off and jerked slightly awake when he felt Kuroko brush the cut hairs off his nape with the brush.

He ran his fingers through Kagami’s strands, fluffing them up a bit. He took off the towels from Kagami’s shoulders and then suddenly wrapped his arms around Kagami’s neck and nuzzled the back of it before placing a light kiss.

“All done.” Kagami smiled and wrapped his hand around Kuroko’s wrist and squeeze it gently.

“Thanks.” Kuroko hummed and nuzzled Kagami’s temple again.

“Now you don’t look like an unruly caveman.” Kagami snickered at the comment. Kuroko nuzzled him again, but didn’t pull away.

“What is it?” Kagami asked, a little worried. When Kuroko got that clingy it always meant something.

“Nothing. Thank you for letting me do it.” Kagami snorted and lightly knocked their heads together.

“Whatever.” He felt a light blush spread on his face. “Do you, uh, want me to return the favor? I never did it though so I might fuck up but um…” He mentally slapped himself. Just how more awkward he could be Jesus Christ.

“If you want.” Kuroko said and finally pulled away from Kagami. “And you can practice of Nigou first.” Kagami grimaced and Kuroko smirked a bit when he started to gather the scissors and the razor with the intention of cleaning them in the bathroom.

“Fine. Whatever I’ll do it. Come here you mutt.” Kagami grumbled and went to look for the animal.

“The things I do for you.” Taiga mutterd but was promptly shut up when Kuroko pulled him down by the arm and gave him a very quick kiss on the mouth.

Oh well. 


	29. goodbye; kagakuro

Two weeks into this whole dating business and Kuroko realized that nothing much has changed between them. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t anxious before they confessed, worrying that something would shift between them and being together would become awkward and unbearable. That it would somehow destroy their comfortable bond which they created. Thankfully and surprisingly nothing like that happened.

Maybe it was because they both really wanted this, or maybe because they both didn’t feel like rushing things. Whatever it was, it was comfortable and familiar. They occasionally held hands or kissed, like when they walked back from school together and then parted at the intersection. Kagami would lean down and Kuroko would instinctively rise on his tiptoes. Their lips would met in a very chaste and brief peck, leaving them both tingling and flushed, before they would say their goodbyes and part for the day.

Today they didn’t held hands, as it was a particularly cold day, and hands were stuffed deep into coat pockets even in gloves and necks burrowed deep into scarves. They made their way unhurriedly, only occasionally making small talk. Both were tired from both school and club activities and on top of that the exam period was approaching.

“So…” Kagami started when they approached their usual parting place. “I’ll see you tomorrow? Yeah?” He asked and rubbed the back of his head. Kuroko blinked and exhaled, white fog escaping his mouth.

“Of course.” He replied and tugged lightly on Kagami’s sleeve to make him bend down. He went willingly and Kuroko tiptoed to brush their lips together. Usually it was brief and fleeting, this time, however they both stayed a little longer, enjoying the small space of warmth, created by their proximity. Finally, they had to pull away reluctantly.

“See you tomorrow Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said and let go of Kagami’s sleeve. The taller boy nodded and Kuroko turned around, adjusting the bag on his shoulder and ready to head home when someone tugged at his wrist.

“Kuroko, wait.” Kagami said, causing Kuroko to turn around, with a question on his lips, which was promptly swallowed by Kagami’s mouth on his, as his hands grabbed Kuroko’s face. Kuroko returned the kiss on instinct.

“Kagami-kumfffm.” The words were again smothered and swallowed before he could even pronounce them. Kagami kissed him urgently, a little too fast and a little too rough, no finesse whatsoever, but Kuroko didn’t mind. He gripped Kagami’s forearms for balance and tried to keep up with the pace, but he was soon being swept by it and with regret realized he would need to pull away if he wanted to breathe at all.

Before he could do that, Kagami withdrew suddenly and Kuroko gasped and wheezed.

“Okay I’m going. Bye.” Kagami blurted out and hastily turned around and started walking away. Kuroko blinked dazedly, his mouth was probably bruised and it still tingled. He was also aware of the pink flush on his cheeks, caused not entirely by the cold weather. He watched Kagami’s retreating form; the boy’s red ears were visible despite the thick scarf and he glanced behind himself a few times.

Kuroko couldn’t help it and let out the laugh bubbling in his chest. He saw Kagami scowl.

“Don’t do that!” He snapped, still walking away from Kuroko. “Don’t laugh or I’ll come back there and kiss you again!” He pointed an accusatory finger, his voice echoing in the, thankfully, empty street. Kuroko felt his lips twitch and feeling bold he blew a kiss to his boyfriend who promptly turned five shades redder than he was before, grumbled something and then disappeared behind the corner.

When Kuroko was sure, Kagami wouldn’t reappear, he turned into the direction of his home, covering his tiny grin with his scarf. 


	30. stripper au; kagakuro

_I’m gonna kill you_ , was on the tip of Taiga’s tongue when he saw where Kise dragged him after work, his stupid grin still plastered on his pretty face when they were given drinks in the private room.

Taiga felt beyond uncomfortable and tired and just wanted to crash on his couch in his empty apartment and relax, not oogle half naked bodies, no matter how attractive they were.

The halfhearted threat died on his lips, however, when the first stripper – young, probably around 21, blue hair and the bluest eyes Taiga ever saw – entered the booth, paused, looked at him and told him in the most polite, soft and un-stripper like voice to  _please relax_ and loosened his tie while, while straddling his lap while Taiga’s brain short-circuited and Kise left the booth, cackling obnoxiously.  


	31. lost man au; kagakuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls read this instead of my drabble http://ls-scan.livejournal.com/2968.html

Relearning everything from scratch was both harder and easier for Taiga.

Harder, because, apparently he wasn’t over the first stages of dating in his mind even with partial amnesia, but also easier because Kuroko always made everything easier for Taiga.

“Hey,” he said when they were walking back from school, three weeks after that dreadful incident with re soccer ball.

Kuroko looked up and blinked in confusion, his breath escaping in little puffs.

“Why are you walking so far away?” He grumbled and, while still blushing, loosely curled his fingers around Kuroko’s.

His mind might not remember everything what happened but his body and heart definitely did.


	32. youkai au; kagakuro

Kagami finds the white fox to be absolutely breathtaking when it appears; its long, fluffy white tail, icy blue eyes staring up at him with a curious but still guided gaze and its delicate and graceful movements.

When it tranforms into a human form, Taiga can’t help but find it even more attractive; especially when the kitsune approaches him slowly, white robes shimying, and stops just at arm’s length.

"You summoned me," it says in a soft voice and Taiga feels himself shiver when it looks at him and he can only nod.


	33. nba player and sport journalist; kagakuro

Kagami didn’t like journalists; they were noisy and mostly asked too many personal questions, unrelated to his profession - the real subject of their interests.

So it _was_  a relief when het met Kuroko from Seirin newspaper on some small social gathering and the first thing the man said was “I always wanted to interview you because you were no _are_  my inspiration Kagami-san. Please do me the honor and agree.”

So he spluttered and blushed and very tactfully called him an idiot (and to his surprise the little shit actually  _smirked_ ), but couldn’t help and agree in the end.


	34. satan/witch au; kagakuro

"I still don’t understand why do you need a dog," Kagami commented as he followed Kuroko around his small hut and occasionally reached for a bottle or a box which the witch couldn’t get himself because he was too short.

"Shouldn’t you have a cat like any other witch?" He commented setting a slim bottle with a blue liquid in Kuroko’s palm.

"Ah, but you see Kagami-kun," Kuroko opened the big volume of dark magic spells on the desired spells "I am no ordinary witch." He finished and Taiga got ready for the oncoming storm.


	35. x-men au; kagakuro

"You don’t mind that I am…" Kuroko paused as he looked at his boyfriend’s weak and pale face.

Kagami sighed and raised a bit in the hospital bed; he only recently got out of the week long coma and Kuroko trembled with fear because of what he did.  _He_ did it. He put him there, with the barest brush of the lips.

Who knows what he could do next?

"Moron," Kagami reached his hand and Kuroko immediately curled his own glove covered fingers around it "I don’t care."


	36. skiing resort au; kagakuro

Kuroko sighed as she checked the guest register for the umpteenth time that day, just to make sure everything was in check.

Off-season was the worst - aside from her the only people in the resort was the rest of the staff and the old married couple who were here every year for their marriage anniversary - in other words: boredom.

A gust of wind blew over her face and the bell chimed when someone entered the hotel. Kuroko looked up and suddenly felt her heartbeat accelerate a few times when she saw a tall, redheaded woman, in a parka matching the color of her hair, setting a snowboard by the door.

"Hey," she  approached the desk "can I still get a room?" she asked and grinned a little sheepishly as if she was ashamed for asking.

Kuroko smiled and reached for the key to a room nearest to her own quarters.

"Of course you may."


	37. choices; kagakuro

"Shuutoku then?" Kagami sighed tiredly and put away the untouched burger back on the tray.

"No." He pinched the bridge of his nose as Kuroko hummed.

"If Yosen is not an option, despite your brother and Shuutoku is also out of the question even though it’s in the same district," Kuroko paused and took a sip of his shake "then it must be Touou because of the strong players."

Kagami sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Well I wanted to know. I know Seirin is also a good school, but if Kagami-kun had an opportunity why wouldn’t he take it?"

"Okay first of all, I can play with Tatsuya whenever he visits and secondly what makes you think I would want to play with your weirdo friends on the same team?"

Kuroko  frowned and took a sip of his shake.

"You mean you wouldn’t take a chance to go to a better school if such an opportunity presented itself.

"No." Kagami said as he reached for the forgotten burger. "I’d rather stay with you."


	38. horror au; kagakuro

Kagami hadto suppress a shiver when they entered the stuffy, old antique store at the corner of the street.

"That one," Kuroko said as he pointed to the doll sitting on the highest shelf. "Momoi-san will love that one."

Kagami could swear that the gold and crimson eyes of the doll flashed just then.


	39. red string of fate au; kagakuro

"Hey Tetsuya?" Kuroko hummed in acknowledgement when Kagami nuzzled into his hair as they were lying in bed before sleep, snugly wrapped around each other.

"Do you believe in fate?" Kuroko smiled and burrowed deeper into Kagami’s chest just then and lightly tugged his pinky finger feeling the string pull at Kagami’s hand and him unconsciously tugging back.

"Sometimes."


	40. trial; kagakuro

Palms sweaty and breath a little short, Kagami licked his lips nervously but didn’t avoid Kuroko’s steady gaze.

“Okay."’ He says. "I’m gonna do it now okay?” Kuroko merely nods. “I mean it!” Kagami booms his voice too loud and panicky. Why is Kuroko so calm Jesus Christ. This is important!  

“Please go ahead.”

Kagami nods and says ‘okay’ for the 20th time in the past five minutes so he wipes his hands on his pants and swallows thickly.

“Okay.” He says again and cringes. Kuroko’s expression doesn’t change one bit but he must be judging him right now.

He grabs the other boy by the shoulders. He hopes his grip is not too tight but there is no indication of that from the other boy.

_Okay_  he says but this time in his head. He leans forward slowly.  Veeeery sloooowlyyy to give Kuroko (and himself) time to react or pull away if one of them changed their mind.

Not that Kagami is about to change his mind.

When he is halfway through he stops because something feels off.

He stops and blinks.

Kuroko also blinks.

“Stop that.”

Kuroko blinks again.

“Stop what?”

“Looking at me.” Kagami grumbles while Kuroko cocks his head to the side.

“I mean now. Don’t look at me.”

“But I-”

“Just do it!”

Kuroko frowns and purses his lips.

“Close your eyes.  Come on.”

Kagami knows he is whining but Kuroko’s deep, steady gaze makes him uncomfortable. Besides every movie he ever saw depicted two people kissing with  _closed_  eyes.

He has no way of confirming that theory though. He won’t ask Tatsuya and he sure as hell ain’t gonna ask Alex. No wait.

Kuroko however keeps staring at him.

“Kuroko…”

The boy in question lets out a soft breath through his nose which is probably supposed to be a sigh of exasperation and closes his eyes.

Better.

Not perfect but better.

Kagami exhales and closes his own eyes. His heart is beating rapidly in his ears and he feels his face flush uncomfortably.

He carefully leans forward again.

Kagami isn’t a master of romance by any means but he does try to make everything at least acceptable by Kuroko’s standards.

His brow knits in deep concentration, drops of sweat appear on his brow and he feels his eye twitch slightly in nervousness.

He’s almost there. Aaaalllmost. Just a little bit more.

Daring he opens one eye to take a peek.

A blue one is looking back.

“Kuroko.” He reprimands the shorter boy.

“I’m sorry Kagami-kun, but I’m just trying to look out for both of us.”

“Huh?”

Kuroko sighs.

“If both of us have our eyes closed then how do we see each other and if we’re not about to collide?”

Kagami blinks and then frowns.

Kuroko stares at him, determined and Kagami hates him for being so logical but Christ it’s just…creepy.

"J-just, do as I say alright? Please?” He can’t believe he’s almost begging but whatever. He’s also stubborn and not ready to back down from this.

Kuroko just stares unmoving but then obediently closes his eyes.

Good. Kagami also closes his eyes immediately and not wasting any more time lunges forward.

Which, as Kuroko predicted, was a very bad idea.

Both boys yelp and jump apart when their faces collide unpleasantly, nose bumping hard and teeth clacking against each other.

“Ow!” Kagami clutches his nose. It’s not broken or anything like that, but it still stings and feels painfully. Kuroko glares, as he covers his mouth in a similar way.

“Shit, fuck, sorry.” Kagami blurts out. “You okay?”

Kuroko still looks mad, but after a few moments the usual blank stare is back in his face.

“M'fine.” He mumbles and drops his hand hands. His lip is a little swollen, but nothing really serious, the pink hue already fading away.

“S-sorry!”

Kuroko sighs exasperated. Well there goes his chance. Stupid Taiga and his stupid hotheadedness.

While he is being too busy berating himself Kuroko, moves closer and tugs at his sleeve.

“Kagami-kun.”

“What.”

“Please sit down.” He tugs him down and maneuvers him to sit at a stool. Kagami obliges, feeling too defeated to protest and soon they are looking at each other. That way they are almost the same height.

Kuroko pauses for a moment and then moves slowly to cup Kagami’s face in his hands. He feels his cheeks redden instantly, but he doesn’t pull away.

“You can close your eyes if you prefer.”

Kagami swallows a bit and does just that. Soon there are lips touching his own in a very soft and gentle kiss.

Kuroko presses them a little more firmly for a moment and Kagami decides in that moment to involuntary open his own eyes.

Well, not open them completely, but more like take a peek.

As he predicted Kuroko haven’t closed his eyes, but they are not exactly fully open either. More like lidded. Kagami stares into the smidge of blue before him, as they kiss softly and he feels his ribcage expand with the same emotion he can see in Kuroko’s lidded gaze. It’s soft and warm and kind of happy.

When they pull apart, also slowly, they are both pink in the face.

“Was that adequate?” Kuroko asks, hands now settled on Kagami’s arms.

The other boy chuckles lightly.

“Y-yeah. It was nice.”

Kuroko nods once and then peers at him, a bit shyly.“

"Again?”

Kagami blinks once and then nods.

This time they both keep their eyes closed.


	41. rain+embrace; kagakuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for kgkr60min on twitter

The rain comes down on them out of nowhere and in a massive downpour which leaves them both soaking to the bone.

Neither of them has an umbrella because the weather forecast didn’t say anything about rain that day.

Kagami grabs their bags and the ball and tells Kuroko to follow him as he clutches Nigou to his chest.

They run up to the nearby store which unfortunately is closed but it has a little alcove and roof above the entrance so they decide to wait there for it to stop raining.

Kagami shifts their bags in his shoulder and tucks the ball under his arm. He shivers a bit because the temperature suddenly went from hot to slightly chilly which combined with the rain actually feels like it’s really fucking cold. Taiga shivers slightly and tucks the hoodie, he had half of mind today to bring, a bit tighter.

Kuroko unfortunately wasn’t so foreseeing.

He wears only a thin t-shirt, which was fine when they started and the sun was out and Kuroko actually sweated a bit (a lot) during their one on one.

Now however he’s shivering pretty badly, his lips are becoming blue, almost matching his hair and he clutches Nigou tightly, trying to warm himself and the dog whines and squirms in his arms, demanding to be let down.

Kagami watches the scene for a moment and then sighs in defeat when he realizes he will always fall for Kuroko’s whims, even if Kuroko hasn’t even  _said_  anything. He puts down the bags and the ball and quickly strips of the hoodie and unceremoniously drapes it over Kuroko’s shoulders.

The other boy looks up and blinks at him, with a questioning look on his face.

Kagami scratches his nape, embarrassment radiating from his whole frame.

Kuroko keeps looking at him, with his big, curious eyes and Kagami can feel himself fidget and blush under the gaze.

“I-“

“Thank you.”

Kagami blinks when he is suddenly interrupted and Kuroko chuckles softly, the sound very pleasant, even if barely audible in the pouring rain.

“Y-yeah.” Kagami replies and awkwardly returns to looking out on the horizon. He stays like that for about 5 minutes, during which the rain hasn’t subsided even a little bit, before  _he_ starts shivering.

He wraps his arms around himself tightly and tucks his large body into the alcove, but it’s useless when a gust of cold wind blows up under his shirt and he can’t suppress the angry curse.

“Would Kagami-kun, like his jacket back?” Kuroko’s quiet voice comes from next to him and as always it startles him a bit.

“What? N-no, keep it.” He burrows deeper into himself. “’M not cold.”

There is silence then during which neither says anything and Kagami tries and not think about his ass getting frostbite, when suddenly there is  _warmth_ pressing to his side and he looks down and startles when he sees Kuroko, arms wrapped around his middle and a honest to god  _blush_ on his cheeks.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Kagami-kun is cold and doesn’t want his jacket back so I’m sharing body heat.” Kuroko answers matter of factly and Kagami just stares. Stares at the little dumbass that will definitely get cold from trying to warm him up because his shirt is wet and Kuroko is pressed flat to his side, radiating heat.

He should push him away. It’s too risky.

But it’s also pretty nice and pleasant and yeah okay he was cold.

He feels his face heat up a little when Kuroko squeezes him tighter, so he heaves a defeated sigh and puts an arm (very nonchalantly) around Kuroko and turns his face away.

“Idiot.” He mutters and, despite the fact that he can’t see, he somehow can  _hear_ the smile he knows Kuroko gives him just then.

It keeps raining.


	42. connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pacific rim au for kgkr60min

Taiga isn’t sure at what point it all began.

It’s not like he has many opportunities to dwell on his ~feelings~ when he and his partner are in the middle of socking a nasty Kaiju level 3 in its ugly mug. Nor any time to dwell on his  _partner’s_ feelings for that matter.

There is just not  _time._

And after the battle? There is no time either, with constant trainings and examinations and helping civilians and other important tasks, Taiga sometimes forgets how it’s like to feel something other than fear and anger and disgust.

But Kuroko knows. He knows all those feelings Taiga knows, but he also knows this:

The calm before the sunrise when they go for a morning jog and then watch the sun greet them, sitting on the walls surrounding Tokyo.

The feel of Nigou’s still soft fur as he burrows his fingers in them, while reading a book in his bunk bed.

The quiet joy of completing a piece puzzle in record time while being tested by Momoi and Imayoshi.

The quiet amusement from Kise and Aomine’s bickering.

And Taiga, whenever he wants or not, knows them too.

There is no time in thinking about Kuroko’s big blue eyes that crinkle when he tries not to laugh. There is no time in thinking about his powder blue hair, still damp as he walks freshly out of the shower. There is no time to think about how it would feel to slide his fingers though Kuroko’s and just hold his hand in silence during briefing.

There is just no time.

But if there is no time, then how come Taiga finds himself with all those thoughts and memories carefully catalogued and stored away in the back of his mind so they won’t pose a distraction (they won’t. Taiga knows this because he was strained better than that) and won’t be found by Kuroko.

But, as they strap their suits on and prepare for the drift and Kuroko looks at him and smiles one of those small smiles, that will always make Kagami fall a little bit more for him each time, and raises his fist and Kagami instinctively mirrors the action giving his partner a toothy grin; he realizes that Kuroko might have already knew. After all there is  _nothing_ Taiga can hide from him.

And it saves them  _a lot_  of time.


	43. do you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble to a gif

_Tetsu-kun, do you like Kagamin?_

The question should come to him as a surprise, but it doesn’t. He feels startled for maybe a moment, before he realizes that it’s  _Momoi-san_ of all the people. If anyone noticed it’s  _must_  have been her.

Even if he isn’t the most expressive person (understatement of the year really) and even if he and his former manager meet on brief occasions, only exchanging rare emails and even rarer phone calls (she’s a busy person) she just has this uncanny ability to look at him and just  _know._

Because Momoi-san definitely knows, have known for god knows how long and Tetsuya can pretend, can deny, can change the topic all he wants but it will never change the fact that Momoi-san knows.

He blinks at her, but he doesn’t feel embarrassment, but a  _smile_ tug at his lips when she asks and when he thinks about it.

There is no shame when he looks down and quietly says  _Yes. I do._

_I do, I do, I do, I do._


	44. distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writer pallet challenge: kagakuro+collage+long distance relationship

Taiga sits on his bed cross-legged, the laptop balanced on his knees, as he gets into a comfortable position. Or tries to. The dorm beds are not exactly comfortable, but right now he doesn’t really have any other place to do this. 

He boots the comp, clicks on the Skype icon and waits for the list of his contacts to load, during which he searches for his headphones.

He doesn’t have many people he calls in his contacts.

There is his dad and Alex, Tatsuya (but Tatsuya is only a dorm away right now, so he doesn’t need to call him) and some other of his friends from high school like Furihata or Kise or Takao. The only senpai he skypes sometimes are Kiyoshi and Riko.

And then there is him. At the top of the list, the one contact which is most important to Taiga, even he will never admit it (out loud).

He and Tetsuya have been dating for a short while, since the end of high school, but had known each other for a while. They met at middle school basketball tournaments from time to time and developed something akin to friendship.

And then they found themselves in the same school and class and club and everything just spiraled down into Taiga developing actual feelings for the smaller boy and awkwardly confessing to him by the end of the second year.

Luckily, as it turned out, Tetsuya felt the same way and happily accepted the confession as well as Taiga’s enthusiastic kiss which he unceremoniously planted on Kuroko’s mouth (and got scolded for giving in to his ‘Americanized’ habits, as well for taking Tetsuya by surprise and stealing his first kiss).

After that it was good.

Even though as third years they had a lot less time to spend together, they managed to, even without the club.

Third year, however, was very tense because Kagami got sports scholarship in the states. Despite Tetsuya’s obvious heartbreak at him leaving for years, he managed to convince him to take it and soon it was the end of high school and Taiga found himself in his birth country again.

They didn’t break up. It was not an option. Never.

Now, as he booted the laptop and waited for Kuroko to get on Skype on the other side of the world for their scheduled cyber date, he had the same thought as three months ago.

Kuroko’s face appears on the screen and Kagami can’t help but grin widely when he sees him.

“Hey.”

“Hello.”

They chat for hours, about school and basketball and their part time jobs and what are their friends and families have been up to and also completely random and irrelevant things.

It’s funny, because in school, they had this label (even before theny became a couple) as understanding each other without words. And let’s face it; both of them aren’t really the chattiest people on the planet.

Now, however, Kagami finds himself wanting to tell Kuroko  _everything._ He wants him to know all, wants him to be up to date, and wants him to be able to experience Taiga’s life. And likewise Tetsuya does the same and it’s even weirder, because he’s always so  _quiet_ , only speaking when he deems needed.

In the end, it becomes very late for Tetsuya and he starts yawning and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Go to sleep.” Taiga says, even though he doesn’t want Kuroko to leave. He wants to be able to look at him for a bit more, since he can’t touch him.

Tetsuya yawns once more and shakes his head. Taiga sighs fondly, but hopes it comes off as annoying.

“Come on. You’re exhausted. Get some sleep dumbass.”

Tetsuya pouts annoyed.

“Then sleep with me.”

Instructively, Taiga just knows what Tetsuya means. He sighs and shifts on his bed and gets onto a laying position. He sees Tetsuya do the same, face press into his fluffy pillow, as he adjusts the screen, so he can both lay comfortably in his bed and watch Taiga.  

“Better?”

“No.”

Taiga has to agree, as he laughs softly. It really is not the same. Kuroko quirks a small smile and closes his eyes and with a quiet, sleepy voice asks Kagami to talk to him.

Taiga obliges, saying whatever comes to his mind and watches Tetsuya’s breathing become deeper and deeper as he falls asleep. He even fondly traces the screen with his fingers where he can see Tetsuya’s cheek.

“Good night.” He says and closes his own eyes.

It’s not the same, but it has to do for now.


	45. kiss+date; kagakuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for kagakuro 60min kiss+date

Taiga was convinced that as far as first dates went this one was pretty damn lame.

It wasn’t the fact that something really awful happened or anything like that. They met up in the afternoon to do some shoe shopping, went to get groceries for dinner and walked Nigou in the evening, which turned into spontaneous street ball one on one.  

So overall not very date-like.

And now after eating dinner and showering it was time for bed, so not many date-like things could be done for the rest of the day.

Taiga prepared the spear futon for Kuroko while he was showering, spreading it out next to his own bed, fluffing the pillow and setting the duvet.

“Kagami-kun.”

Taiga jumped startled and tripped backwards, landing on his bed with an ‘oof.’ Kuroko looked at him, amusement flicking behind his eyes, before he looked down on the set out duvet.

“Is this for me?”

Kagami scoffed and stood up.

“No, for your dog.” He grumbled and went to close the door to his room, so Nigou wouldn’t venture inside while they slept and slobbered over his face in his sleep. He turned around meaning to get back to his bed and turn off the lamp, when he saw Kuroko looking at the futon with the intensity he usually reserved for playing his weirdo friends.

“Kuroko?”

“Yes?” The boy said and looked up at him, blinking, his expression back to his usual ‘standard blank’.

“You okay?”

The blue haired boy nodded and kneeled on the floor to adjust the pillow and slipped under the duvet.

“Thank you for your hospitality.” He mumbled against the heavy blanket, and Kagami moved around him to get into his bed.

“Yeah, yeah. No need to be so formal.”

Kuroko mumbled something, but Taiga was too tired to ask him to repeat so he just muttered a quick 'night’ and wrapped his own blanket around himself and closed his eyes, trying to doze off.

He got maybe a light doze before he felt and heard shuffling and then his eyes snapped when his blanket was being lifted.

Kuroko looked at him in silence, before he slipped completely next to him in under the blanket.

“Pardon the intrusion.” He said.

Kagami blinked a few times, trying to comprehend the fact that  _Kuroko_ was in his  _bed._ He was positive he was blushing, but Kuroko wasn’t moving, just looking at him and waiting, presumably for his permission.

Kagami sighed and moved back, to make room for the other boy, but what he didn’t expect was for him to roll over and  _snuggle_ right up to his side, head pillowed on his shoulder and arm around his waist.

Kagami grunted, feeling his face heat up ever more, his hands hovering awkwardly over the other boy.

“What are you doing?” He squeaked, completely thrown off guard and flustered.

“It’s called cuddling.”

Taiga snorted at that and after a moment of hesitation put one of his hands on Kuroko’s back.

“You don’t say smartass.”

Kuroko hummed and actually  _nuzzled_ into him, which made his stomach do a weird flop.

Taiga waited for Kuroko to say something, but when after five minutes or so he noticed his breath becoming more shallow, he absent-mindedly rubbed his back and closed his eyes, wondering if he would be able to fall asleep like that.

“Kagami-kun.”

“Hn?” He grunted, eyes still closed. So Kuroko wasn’t a sleep.

“It was a nice date.”

Taiga opened his eyes and looked down at him. Kuroko was also looking up.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” He said and searched for Taiga’s hand under the blanket, and squeezed it when he got a hold of it.

“But I feel like we didn’t end it appropriately and there was something missing.”

Taiga was a little distracted by Kuroko’s thumb brushing his knuckles at first.

“Like what?”

Kuroko smiled that little, sly smile he always did when he was up to something and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Kagami’s still red cheek.

“Ugh.” He grunted at a loss of words.

“I felt like it would be an appropriate end for a date.”

Kagami turned his head fully to look at Kuroko. It was dark and he could only see the outline of his shining eyes and his nose, as well as the gentle curve of his smile.

“Not quiet.” He mumbled and leaned forward when Kuroko raised an eyebrow, effectively silencing him for the rest of the night.


	46. dream+accident; kagakuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops this one is angst just warning, for kgkr60min

Tetsuya always liked to sleep.

If he could he would always stay in bed a few minutes longer than he had to. If he couldn’t, well then he’d also stay in bed risking being late for school.

It changed a bit when he entered university albeit he still liked to laze around in the warm or cool sheets, the preference changing depending on the weather.

Kagami liked to watch Tetsuya sleep. And yeah, that sounded a bit creepy, but he really had no ill intentions. It was just….calming.

_He_  was the morning person, always first and ready to rise and shine. But when Tetsuya moved in with him, he found himself also lazing around in bed, those five minutes longer.

Tetsuya was pretty expressive while sleeping which was quiet ironic.

It wasn’t anything that noticeable but Kagami saw the little things.

His nose scrunching and brows furrowing when he had a bad or a confusing dream. His fingers twitching as if looking for a different hand. His lips stretching into gentle smiles every time he dreamed of something nice and even the occasional blush accompanied by a sigh which actually made Kagami pause and blush himself while his hand stilled in the middle of carding through blue hair.

Kagami loved the sleepy look that would greet him when the boy finally decided it was time to wake or the gentle sleepy kiss or even the drowsy warm embrace of his thin arms around his middle and a soft

_Five more minutes please_                   

Being mumbled into the crook of his neck.

He loved and cherished it all.

—

The  _five more minutes_  seem to stretch for eternity now and Kagami is becoming restless.

_Tetsuya wake up sleepy head._

He would tell him every day while carding fingers through matted, blue hair.

Usually, it either woke the boy up or made him roll over and mumble sleepily his usual request for  _five more minutes._

This time it did nothing if the sort and Kagami thought it was as if he was carding his fingers through air or water.

_Tetsuya wake up._

There were no scrunched noses or smiles or blushes. No sleepy kisses and hugs or the blue greeting him.

There was just silence, a shallow breath and the sound of hospital machinery working in the white, sterile room.

Kagami rubbed the space under Kuroko’s eyes and slid his hand down over his arm to grasp his limp, cold hand.

It didn’t twitch.

_Tetsuya wake up. You’re going to waste the whole day on sleeping._

Kagami choked and squeezed the unresponsive hand.

_Five more minutes_  was too long, as it turned out


	47. book; kagakuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kgkr60min yadda yadda

One of Tetsuya’s favorite things to do in free time, (aside from playing basketball, playing basketball with Kagami, playing basketball with Nigou, playing basketball with both Nigou and Kagami, you get the picture) was reading.

Curling on the couch with a good book, under a blanket and with a cup of tea or hot chocolate was one of his favorite past times, very close to playing basketball. In a way, Tetsuya liked how different both activities were. One was dynamic, loud and fast, the other was calm, soothing and slow. Both however, could make his heart rate accelerate. Following a good story was as exciting as playing a strong opponent on the court.

He could read for hours, just burry himself under a blanket and in words.

“Whatcha reading hm?”

That is, if he happened to be that lucky.

Kagami flopped on the couch behind him and nuzzled his chin in the crook of Kuroko’s shoulder, peeking to see the book in his hands.

Kuroko huffed a bit annoyed. A good part was starting.

“A book.”

“Smartass.” Kagami snorted and rubbed his lightly stubbed chin (he didn’t shave since yesterday) over the side of Kuroko’s neck, making Kuroko squirm away only to be stopped by a pair of arms his back pressed firmly to Kagami’s chest.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko scolded, but it was in vain, because Kagami was squeezing him tight and nuzzling his nape.

“So? Whatcha reading?” He said and nibbled. Kuroko sighed and tried to return to his book.

“Shadow of the wind.” Kagami only hummed in acknowledgement and returned to nuzzling the skin in front of him.

“Kagami-kun, please stop that.”

“Why? You like it.”

“Not when I’m reading.”

Kagami scoffed, rubbed his cheek once more and went quiet. Kuroko returned to his book hoping Kagami would get bored eventually and find something better to do than bother him when all he wanted was to catch up on some reading.

“So….? What’s the book about?”

Kuroko sighed heavily.

“It’s about books.”

“What?”

“Books.”

“A book about books?”

“Yes.” Well that was a bit of oversimplification, but Kuroko was not in the mood to explain to Kagami the plot points of Carlos Ruiz Zafon.

“That’s lame. And boring.”

“Kagami-kun, reading.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” He dismissed his complaint and went quiet. Kuroko thought that Kagami maybe decided to settle on simply snuggling him as he read (it happened sometimes, and then he’d fall asleep on him and Kuroko would have to bear his weight), but after two or so minutes Kagami started his nibbling again.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko warned him and then yelped when Kagami actually bit his neck. Kuroko sighed and closed the book, marking the page where he stopped for later and unceremoniously whacked Kagami on the head.

“Ow!” He yelped and let go of Kuroko to touch his forehead. “What was that for asshole?!”

“I was reading and asked you to stop that. It’s very distracting. The mystery was just unfolding.” Kuroko knew that he was pouting. He also felt bad for whacking Kagami on the head, but he did ask him to stop. Besides he had a thick skull. He’d be fine.

Kagami scowled at him, but said nothing so, Kuroko turned his attention back to his book and trying to ignore him.

“Hey! Don’t bookzone me alright?!”

“That’s not even a word Kagami-kun.” He retorted and then gasped when he was flipped onto his back whit Kagami hovering over him with a scowl which quickly slipped into a grin.

“It is now.”

Kuroko glared at him, to which Kagami only grinned wider. He reached his hand and wiggled his fingers so they could thread with Kuroko’s, making the bother boy drop the book on the floor, and the diligently placed bookmark to slipped from between the pages.

Kuroko glared some more and Kagami grinned some more.

“You are very inconsiderate Kagami-kun, I should punish-mhmmmm”

Kagami didn’t wait for Kuroko to finish scolding him. Kuroko sighed exasperated and just wrapped his arms around his neck.

So much for reading time.


	48. not normal; kagakuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i butchered technoranma's lovely drawing, I'm sorry

Alright, so maybe playing basketball in the rain wasn’t his best idea, but it’s not like Kuroko said  _no_  to it. In fact, he looked at him a bit challenging when he suggested they continue and then adjusted his wrist bands and ignored the downpour from the sky like it wasn’t even there.

Of course that didn’t last long. Soon they were slipping and tripping over their own feet on the court which was pretty dangerous.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko called from the other side of the court when he finally managed to pick up the slippery ball and throw it in Kagami’s direction. “I think we should stop.” He said and wiped rain from his face. It didn’t do him much, as more water was coming from the sky and drenching them both.

Normally Kagami would probably agree and they would go to his apartment and wait till the rain stopped. But today he didn’t want to. He felt like he was a bit on the edge and felt like something in him was about to snap. Maybe it was the weather.

It was raining quiet heavily, so he didn’t hear Kuroko’s soft voice when he spoke a second time, and jumped when he all but spoke in his ear (if he could reach that is).

“W-what!?”

Kuroko frowned at him.

“I asked if you were alright.”

“Why wouldn’t I be.” He set the ball against his left hip and wiped his face.

“You didn’t answer.”

“I couldn’t hear you.”

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at him  and sighed.

“I said that maybe we should stop. The rain is getting heavier.” He said and looked up at the sky and then closed his eyes for a brief moment. He looked like he enjoyed it.

They were both acting very weird today, Kagami noted. It was like they were dancing around something, like they both wanted to say something and as if something was there in the air that made the atmosphere stuffy and sort of hard to breathe.

Maybe it was more than the weather.

Kuroko opened his eyes and looked straight up at Kagami and he shivered. On instinct he moved closer to Kuroko, his chilled body seeking some warmth. The reasonable thing would be to stop and go home, dry off and change in clean clothes.

Act normal.

But Kagami felt like he didn’t want any of that.

“It is.”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at him in a silent question.

“Getting heavy. The rain.”

Kuroko didn’t say anything, just kept looking at him for a long, long moment before his eyes lidded and it was very obvious where he was looking.

Kagami parted his lips, like he wanted to say something, but Kuroko put a hand on the ball he was holding and tipped his face forward a little more. And since they were always in synch, and always knew how to communicate without words, basing their next moves on little cues and hints of their bodies, Kagami was left with nothing than just instinctively lean forward and  answer Kuroko, since he asked.

It was both sweet and salty, the taste a mix of rain water and the ice cream Kuroko eat before they started playing.

Kagami cupped the side of Kuroko’s face which made the other boy sigh softly and breathe his name in the small, intimate space between their lips, and Kagami had to taste it again, fearing he would forget the feel if he stopped now.

Kuroko put a hand on Kagami’s waist and despite him being a chilled from the rain as he was, Kagami could swear it was burning hot.

“Maybe we should stop.” He murmured when they parted for a moment, blood rushing in his head, but then Kuroko smirked his sharp, little smile and said  _I’m sorry I can’t hear you over the rain_ and pulled him down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://technoranma.tumblr.com/post/127322921006/x here's the pic


	49. soul; kagakuro

“Wait!” Kuroko protested when the demon bend down dangerously close to his face, his hand on the back of Kuroko’s head, tilting it upwards.

The demon paused, red eyes flicking dangerously and making Kuroko swallow thickly as his heart was filled with a mix of fear and excitement alike.

“Are you scared?” The question was asked in a low grumble, and Kuroko merely nodded weakly and then shivered when the demon run a hand thought his hair affectionately.

“Don’t worry,” He flashed his sharp teeth in a menacing smile. “I’ll take good care of your soul.”


	50. spies; kagakuro

“I am so not made for this.” Kagami rumbled as he fused with his tie for the past ten minutes or so, trying to tie it as elegantly as he could.

“Here, let me.” Small hands gently knocked his out of the way and soon a perfectly presentable knot was tied. Kagami felt his cheeks warm a bit when Kuroko used the opportunity to smooth some wrinkles on his dress shirt and then smiled at him mischievously.

“Do you have?”

“Yeah.” Kagami touched the plastic earpiece. “Yeah, I got it.”

“Good.” Kuroko nodded. “I’ll be on the intercom if you need me. It will be over soon.” He said and pressed Kagami’s silver gun into his hand.


	51. happy accident; kagakuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired [ by](http://technoranma.tumblr.com/post/141677377351/x-a-light-kiss)
> 
> again apologies to technoranma

 

"I don't knooooooow" Kagami whined for whoever knew which time that day. It was exam season and predictably _and_ proactively, his partner dragged him to his house for a study session.

"Why yours and not mine?" Kagami asked. They always studied at his place, so it was a little unusual.

"Because at my place Kagami-kun can't get distracted with TV or cooking and other things. Besides, I asked my parents to not let you out of the house if you tried. You are going to pass that history exam."

Kagami positively filched at that tone and the glint in Kuroko's eyes. He was really a sadist sometimes.

"Fine, fine." He really had no other choice anyway.

Which found them currently in Kuroko's tiny, clean room. Kuroko sitting at his desk and taking notes from a novel and Kagami sprawled on his bed with a test book in front of him and Midorima's lucky pencil (he didn't stole it shut up, he just delayed the time of giving it back) in hand and trying to solve another mock test.

It was horrible.

"Kurokooooo." He'd whine. The other boy looked over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Help me out here."

Kuroko sighed, but unlike the other ten times when Kagami asked for help, didn't deny. He simply closed his book and stood up from his desk chair.

"Please move." Kagami blinked confused, and did as he told and then almost fell of the bed when Kuroko lay down beside him.

"Are you okay Kagami-kun?"

Kagami spluttered that he was fine, but the truth was it would be better to fall off the damn bed. It wasn't _that_ big, like yeah sure two people could fit here, but it was kind of cramped and Kagami didn't want to think how close their sides were pressed and yeah okay, it was a bad idea. What was Kuroko even thinking???

"Kagami-kun. Show me the problem." Kagami flinched when Kuroko spoke next to him. He nodded and not looking at the other boy pushed the book in his direction.

"Here." He said and pointed to the question he had problems with. Kuroko took the book and hummed as he read. Their arms and shoulders brushed as well and Kagami felt goose bumps rise on his skin.

It was quiet for a stretch of time, Kuroko read on and Kagami waited not looking at him. Soon he got impatient as well as got used to the proximity. His side was pleasantly warm.

"So do you kn-"

"Ah, Kagami-kun I think I kn-"

They spoke and turned towards each other at the same time, but they didn't bump painfully into each other, Kagami's nose didn't smash in Kuroko's eye and Kuroko's didn't bump against Kagami's chin.

None of that.

Instead, Kagami felt his face grew hot and his eyes go wide as he stared at Kuroko, lips pressed together in a bare semblance of a kiss.

Kagami felt his ears prickle with heat. He wanted to pull away and apologize. It was an accident after all and Kuroko wouldn't get angry with him.

Probably.

He didn't manage to do any of that, because Kuroko chose that moment to close his eyes and lean forward.

Kagami's eyes widened even more (if that was even possible at that point) at the gentle pressure that was now _unmistakably_ a kiss.

There was nothing more he could do at that point than to just close his own eyes and press forward as well.

The angle was a little strange, he was getting a cramp in his neck and he twisted a little uncomfortably in order to reach.

But it was so nice, Kuroko's lips were soft and warm and they gently pressed a chaste kiss after kiss into his and yeah.

"Oh man." Kagami breathed out when Kuroko finally pulled away, but just barely. He could feel Kuroko's breath as he chuckled, fanning his face.

"Th-that was um."

"A fortunate accident."

Kagami cracked an eye and saw Kuroko smiling at him. His face pink. His own face was red as hell too, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

Kagami let out a breathless laugh himself and leaned forward, feeling bold, but then Kuroko pressed his fingers to his lips, stopping him in place.

"Study first Kagami-kun." He said, a small, playful smile dancing on his lips.

Kagami made an annoyed growl at the back of throat. Right. Study.

Kuroko bit his lip and blushed.

"If you finish quickly then we can continue."

He then lowered his hand and after brief moment, leaned to press a last kiss to the corner of Kagami's mouth.

Smiling, he focused back on the test book and started explaining the problem Kagami had difficulties with. Kagami sighed but focused back on history, though it was hard to, when Kuroko kept idly bumping his bare toes over his calf.

He'd just have to endure.

 


	52. numbers; kagakuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for aphelion bc it was her idea :D

Taiga fumbled with the ring.

 

_Of course_ he did. He couldn't do anything right could he? Especially the most important thing in his _life_.

 

He fumbled taking out the ring from its box, hands shaky as leaves. The box tumbled from his hands onto the floor and he cursed a bit under his breath. He paused, inhaled and then slid the simple silver band onto Tetsuya's slim ring finger.

 

The first though that immediately crossed his mind when that part was done was _oh thank god it's not too big._

 

His relief lasted maybe three seconds top, when he finally realized that he didn't even _ask_.

 

_Oh shit._

 

Tetsuya titled his head and then frowned. His fetching blush was replaced by concern as he observed Taiga's face go pale and then red interchangeably.

 

"Taiga-kun?" He asked tentatively and squeezed the hand that was still holding his.

 

Kagami gasped as air rushed back into his lungs and he finally blurted the question, face red and his hand gripping Kuroko's smaller one.

 

Kuroko's features softened.

 

"Of course I'll marry you." He said and Kagami could almost faint right there.

 

He didn't of course. He managed to clumsily gather the other boy into his arms in a hug. Kuroko cuddled happily and nuzzled into his chest.

 

After a while, they pulled away, holding hands and blushing a bit (in Kagami's case it was a lot actually).

 

"I'm glad." He said rubbing the back of his head. "I uh, planned it a bit differently though but..." He shrugged awkwardly and grinned a bit. "I picked the date specifically though so..."

 

Kuroko looked up at him curiously and a bit confused.

 

"The date?" Kagami nodded and frowned. Didn't he notice?

 

Kuroko looked up at him for a while.

 

"I'm sorry, Taiga-kun. Is today a special day? I mean it is _now_ , but I don't see any other reason for it..." He trailed off.

 

Kagami felt like an idiot. He just went and assumed Tetsuya would get it.

 

"Well, not special or anything." He shrugged. "Just...I thought it would be nice, to do it today." He looked away from Tetsuya's prying gaze. "Forget it."

 

Kuroko frowned and pouted.

 

"No. It's clearly important. Let me figured it out." He took out his phone and opened the calendar on current date.

 

"Well it's Wednesday." He hummed thoughtfully.

 

"There are no holidays today...nor any special days. Are there any American holidays today?"

 

Kagami shook his head and bit his lip. He felt like a moron, any minute now Kuroko would figure it out and would call him out on it, but it was too late. He should have just stayed quiet about it.

 

"It's October..." He paused then, eyes widening. Taiga felt his cheeks burn hot.

 

"Eleventh actually." He said and then grunted awkwardly. There he said it.

 

He saw Kuroko put his phone on the coffee table and then he blushed brightly.

 

"Those are ours-"

 

"Yeah." Kagami interrupted him. "Yeah the jerseys. I uh. Yeah."

 

_Wow so eloquent_. He berated himself.  

 

Kuroko pondered that thought for a moment.

 

"Taiga-kun you're very-"

 

"I know. Sappy and cheesy."

 

Kuroko paused, an amused smile dancing on his lips.

 

"I was about to say sweet and thoughtful, but if you prefer the latter..."

 

Kagami felt his overheated face heat up again at that.

 

"God, I so hate you." He grumbled, causing Kuroko's smile to turn into a grin. He lifted his hand, fingers spread, showing off the silver band.

 

"I beg to differ." He teased.

 

Kagami pounced then, grabbing Kuroko around the waist and bringing him closer attempting to give him a rough noogie. They shoved at each other for a while, as if they were still 16 and in school and not 26 and engaged.

 

_Engaged_.

 

Taiga paused at that, interrupting their tug of war, when he thought hit him. Kuroko used his stunned stance to change the barely started rough housing into a comfortable cuddle. Kagami responded, wrapping his arms more securely around Tetsuya. His hand came to tangle his fingers into Tetsuya's and idly rub his thumb over the ring.

 

They stayed like this for a longer moment, savoring the nice feeling and soaking in each other's closeness, each occupied by their own thoughts.

 

Then Tetsuya spoke.

 

"Taiga-kun?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Does that mean we should get married next month?"

 

Kagami looked down at him, not comprehending. Kuroko grinned mischievously.

 

"Since it will be November. Tenth."

 

Kagami paused and then spluttered.

 

"Oi! Don't push it." He pounced again, starting a full blow tickle fight.

 

He couldn't let Tetsuya know that he was actually considering the exact same thing.


	53. office au; kagakuro

“Here.”

Kuroko startled from his thoughts when a cup of coffee was placed on his desk.

He looked up from the report he was working on and blinked at Kagami-kun’s face. He had his jacket slung over his shoulder, probably ready to leave. Kuroko then glanced at the clock on the wall. It was past eleven.

“Thank you.” He said and rubbed at his eyes. Kagami-kun smiled sympathetically.

“Overtime?”

“Yes.” He yawned and stretched, feeling his back pop uncomfortably.

Kagami eyed the papers at his desk.

“Need some help?”

Kuroko shook his head.

“No, I’m almost done.” He yawned again, before he reached for the coffee. Kagami-kun snorted and plopped on a chair from a nearby desk.

“Yeah, I can see that.” He said, before he gathered some of the papers from Kuroko’s desk and started reading.

Kuroko sighed and gave him a small, grateful smile, stretching his legs a bit.

“Thank you.”


	54. mafia au; kagakuro

Kuroko rolled in bed, stretching his naked body under the cool sheets, feeling the pleasant soreness in his limbs burn his muscles and he smiled a little at the memory.

The bed was empty.

He sighed regretfully and opened his eyes.

Kagami was by the mirror, buttoning his shirt. Kuroko noticed that all the buttons were intact. It made him feel slightly annoyed and unaccomplished.

“Stay.” He said when Kagami spotted him in the mirror and then send him an apologetic smile.

“You know I can’t. Tatsuya would kill me.”

Kuroko sighed and slipped from the bed and made his way across the room. Kagami raised an eyebrow at that, since Kuroko didn’t even bother to put anything.

“Ten more minutes.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Kagami’s middle. He could feel how his body relaxed when he pressed himself to him and then nuzzled his face against Kagami’s back.

“We’ll be quick.” He tried to convince him, hands coming up and slipping teasingly between the spaces between the buttons of the shirt.

Kagami’s muscles tightened, and then he turned, enveloping Kuroko in his own possessive hold.

“Five.” He said and Kuroko smiled against his collarbone.

Their fighting families could wait.

The buttons of Kagami’s shirt couldn’t.


	55. teeth; kagakuro

Taiga startled when he suddenly felt _teeth_ on his arm.

At first he thought that it was Nigou, but that couldn’t be right because a) Nigou never bit _anyone_ , and b) Nigou was currently curled under the coffee table, sleeping soundly, while he and Tetsuya were watching a movie.

He feels the teeth again.

"Wha-" He looks down on the boy curled in his arms and raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Kuroko looks up at Kagami, gently nibbling on his biceps. It's not enough to hurt; hell it's even not enough _pressure_ to leave a mark. But it's so random and out of nowhere that if just leaves him confused.

Kuroko stops suddenly.

"I'm sorry." He says and then a small smile appears on his face. "It was distracting me."

Kagami blinks.

"My arm?"

Kuroko lets out an amused huff, which is barely a breath let through his nose.

"It looked very appetizing."

It takes a second for Taiga's brain to catch up on the innuendo, but when it does his face explodes in red.

"I...what...Tetsuya!" He always has the most 'eloquent' responses and reactions to Tetsuya's spontaneous compliments. He _might_ got better at reading double entendres here or there, but it didn’t mean he got _used_ to them!

Kuroko chuckles at him and to Taiga's total surprise bites him again!

"Hey! I'm not your chewing toy!" He sputters, but it only edges Kuroko on. He bites his bicep, shoulder, collarbone, jaw and even under his ear.

The bites are light and playful mostly, but the intent is clear and it makes Taiga squirm as he tries to wiggle out from under Kuroko.

Which promptly results in them falling off the couch.

"Owww." Taiga groans as he feels slight pain in his shoulder blades.

Kuroko is on top of him, so it means he was the one who took most of the impact.

"Would you like me to kiss it better Taiga-kun?" He asks, and his eyes are twinkling with mirth.

Kagami sighs in resignation and tips his head back down, hand still holding Tetsuya around his waist.

"Whatever." He mutters.

There is a moment of silence which stretches for a while. Kagami concluding that Kuroko decided to give up on his random attempts at pretending to be Nigou and tries to get up from the floor.

He feels Kuroko shift.

And then he feels him bite his _other_ biceps.

"Tetsuya!"                


	56. reading; kagakuro

“Are…you _reading_ Kagami-kun?”

Kagami startled from where he was deeply concentrating over a paperback in his hands when Kuroko popped out of the blue.

He fumbled with the book and didn’t manage to catch it as it fell to the ground before Kuroko, with its cover up, title in plain sight.

Kuroko blinked and then raised his gaze to Kagami who was blushing like an idiot.

“Why are you reading the little prince Kagami-kun?”

Kagami grumbled something and kicked imaginary rocks with his foot before he finally muttered an embarrassed _‘because you said it was one of your favorite books idiot.’_


	57. swimming; kagakuro

Kagami resurfaces from the sea, skin golden and damp from the salty water.

He shakes his head and sprays the droplets of water around him, making some of the Seirin players snap at him for being an idiot for now paying attention to his surroundings.

Kuroko sighs from his place under the umbrella, book in hands, but attention focused somewhere entirely else.

He tries to refocus on the text and he manages for good twenty minutes, before the book is snatches from his hands and he’s being lifted up by strong arms.

He barely has any time to react when he’s unceremoniously dropped into cold, salty water, Kagami’s laughter filling all his senses.


	58. food; kagakuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for kgkr60min theme: food

Kuroko looked pale the whole morning, Kagami noticed. He wouldn’t be able to notice it a few months back, but as their partnership and friendship progressed and they got closer, he was able to pick on certain cues.

Plus, he had to be blind, deaf _and_ an idiot to not notice that _something_ was amiss.

It was because Kuroko skipped lunch.

And yeah, Kuroko might have the appetite of a bird on a diet, but he actually rarely if ever skipped lunch. Contrary to popular belief he _did_ get hungry.

But point being; Kuroko skipped lunch.

And not only that, but he excused himself to go to the bathroom. Normally it would be nothing, but he was taking unusually long. Long to the point of the lunch break passing and a new lesson starting.

So, Kagami got worried, it was only normal!

Somewhere in the middle he got impatient and excused himself from the class, under the pretext of go to the bathroom himself.

Just as he was nearing the boy’s restroom, he managed to spot his friend walking out.

“Hey, Kuroko!” He called out to him and then paused. He looked awful.

“Kagami-kun, why aren’t you in class?” Kuroko said and blinked at him slowly.

“To hell with class.” Kagami put a hand to Kuroko’s forehead. “Why didn’t you say that you were feeling sick?”

“I don’t have a fever.” Kuroko mumbled and pushed at Kagami’s hand, a faint flush rising to his cheeks. Kagami cupped his face to feel it.

“Then what?”

Kuroko looked away for a moment, lips forming a thin line.

“What?”

“My stomach hurts…a little.”

Kagami blinked and dropped his hand from the boy’s face.

“What? You got food poisoning? But how? You didn’t eat lunch and the only thing you ate was the breakfast I-” Kagami stopped as his eyes widened.

_The breakfast I made. At home._

“But, I ate the same thing and I’m fine?” Was Kuroko allergic to something? He ate stuff Kagami made for him before and he was fine. Was the bacon they had for breakfast old? The milk?

Kuroko dropped his gaze for a moment.

“I can’t eat like you Kagami-kun.”

Kagami blinked.

“It was delicious, but the portions were too big for me.”

Silence.

“Then…why didn’t you say something? You could have just stop eating too!” Kagami flailed.

“That would be impolite.”

“The fuck you are talking about.” Kagami grabbed him by the arms and maneuvered him over to a bench.

“I’m not sick, I’m fine.” Kuroko pouted.

“Yeah, but…Jesus say something next time. Impolite my ass.” He sighed. “Do you want to go to the infirmary?” He paused and chewed on his bottom lip. “You want me to go with you?”

Kuroko shook his head.

“I’m fine honestly.”

“Okay, but…do you need anything?”

Kuroko looked at him for a moment, before he sighed.

“A bottle of water would be nice.”

“Right. Okay. Wait here, I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Thank you.” Kuroko said with a tiny smile, but Kagami felt like he deserved a beating rather than gratitude.

* * *

Kuroko managed to mostly recover before their club activities started and managed to play like nothing was affecting him (aside from the typical lack of stamina, poor coordination while dribbling etc.), but those were to be expected.

Kagami still felt bad and guilt was eating at him, even when they were going back to his place after school, Kuroko planning on staying over again.

“Kagami-kun, please don’t think too hard, you will damage your brain.”

Kagami sighed in resignation, for once not catching the obvious bite.

“Shut up.” He said and rasped his knuckles over the side of Kuroko’s head and smirked when he pouted at him.

They walked for a moment not speaking, Kagami berating himself mentally while also trying to figure out what he could do to apologize when Kuroko broke the silence.

“Really though. It would be impolite to refuse someone the food they generously made for you.”

Kagami snorted.

“That’s not making me feel better you know. It’s like…you can’t be comfortable around me or something.”

Kuroko blinked at him.

“It sounds like we’re strangers.” He shrugged, trying to hide how much that thought was affecting him.

“I…that wasn’t my intention I’m sorry.”

Kagami groaned.

“Not the point.”

“I know. Next time I will remember to tell Kagami-kun not to feed me like a small army.”

“No. You’ll do that _and_ tell me what you want to eat.”

“I couldn’t.”

“Why?!”

“I don’t want to impose.”

Kagami slapped himself on the forehead.

“That’s the problem. You’re _not_. Now tell me what you want for breakfast.”

“But we haven’t had dinner yet.”

“I don’t care! Spit it out.”

Kuroko sighed.

“Kagami-kun is so stubborn. Fine. I really liked the pancakes.” He said and flushed a bit, probably in a mix of shame and embarrassment because of how _imposing_ he was. “They were really delicious and light.”

Kagami nodded. Pancakes. Okay.

“Anything else?”

“The syrup…was a bit too heavy.” By this point Kagami wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable Kuroko looked.

He grinned and patted him on the head like a little kid.

“ I have blueberry jam.”

 _And vanilla cream_ , he thought, but Kuroko didn’t have to know about this. Yet.

“Is it okay?”

“Mhm.” Kuroko hummed in confirmation.

“And next time you tell me you don’t like something okay?”

Kuroko nodded while rolling his eyes at Kagami.

“Good.” He dropped his hand.

 _You need to tell me these things. I can’t read you that well you know_. Kagami thought, while observing the boy. His pale complexion was his _usual_ pale not the sickly pale from this morning.

Good. He would make him damn pancakes. He’d rather brain himself with a basketball rather than make Kuroko sick again with food. Food _he_ made.

They walked for a while when Kuroko spoke again.

“Will Nigou get pancakes for breakfast too?”

“Oi, don’t push it!”

Seriously, Kuroko was impossible.


	59. future; kagakuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very embarrased how sappy this is eugh

Around two hours before the wedding Kuroko disappeared.

Kagami was somewhere else, checking up on things and talking with Alex about his suit when he got a message from Kise. 

He rushed into the model’s room, where just two hours ago, he dragged Kuroko to work on his ‘wedding look’ or something along with Momoi’s help.

Now, there were more people crowded at the door, mostly Kuroko’s middle school friends as well as most of their former team.

They all jumped on him when they saw him approach and started asking questions about Kuroko’s whereabouts.

Good question, Taiga thought. He would like to know that himself.

“Kagamicchi, Kagamicchi, KAGAMICCHI!!!” Kise rushed to his side, all despair and tears and grabbed his shoulders.

“Kurokocchi’s gone!”

“Uh, yeah I know that.”

Kise wailed.

“Calm down. Christ. Do you know where he could go?” Taiga tried not to panic and appear calm, but honestly he was confused by Kuroko’s behavior. 

Kise sniffed.

“He was here, with me and Momocchi and we were talking while he tried on his suit and we discussed his hair and stuff, and then he just vanished! I’m so sorry Kagamicchi!!”

Kagami winced when Kise shrieked.

“Alright, alright. I’ll go look for him. I think I know where he could be.”

Kise perked up at that and offered to join him, but Kagami simply told him to wait.

* * *

Kagami walked along the beach in search of his wayward finance. The rented part of the beach wasn’t that big, even if isolated and he already looked in almost every room  at the tiny hotel.

That left only the beach.

Kuroko could vanish and hide when he wanted, but even he had his limits in a restricted area.

Kagami scanned the shore. There were some seagulls and other birds, but other than that he was the only human. The weather was perfect. Sunny, warm and the air smelled of salt water and warm sand.

Granted he was the one who suggested getting married on a beach on California, but Kuroko never protested, even called the idea 'wonderful’ and agreed right away.

But if he didn’t want to suddenly…

Kagami cursed when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Kise. He typed a quick message and then turned it off.

He was starting to get a bit worried, and was about to call out to Kuroko, but then he spot it. A mop of blue hair.

He instantly sighed in relief and then scolded himself mentally for even considering that Kuroko could have run away.

Kuroko was sitting on washed out rocks and feeding some stray seagulls with pieces of bread. He was still dressed in his jeans, rolled up to his knees, bare toes buried in the sand, and a stripped t-shirt.

Kagami didn’t bother to try and be sneaky. He knew that Kuroko probably spotted him the moment he found him himself. He saw Kuroko sneak a glance at him from the corner of his eye when Kagami was close enough to call out to him.

Kagami stayed silent though, putting his shoes next to the rocks and flopping down next to Kuroko

He watched as Kuroko fed the birds until he run out of bread crumbs and then the ungrateful animals flew away with a screech when they realized that mealtime was over.

“So.” Kagami started after a pause. “Is the groom too ugly or something?” He joked.

Kuroko sighed, not looking at Kagami.

“Please don’t say such nonsense about yourself Taiga-kun.”

Kagami merely shrugged.

“You know everyone is in hysterics. You also managed to wake Aomine and Murasakibara from their all day nap. Good job by the way.” He meant to sound light and joking, but he had a feeling he came across as a bit accusing.

Kuroko was silent.

“We should probably be heading back. Kise…Kise thinks you got cold feet probably.”

Kuroko snapped his gaze to Kagami, eyes wide and mouth open.

“That’s absurd.” He said and looked down.

“Yeah. I know.”

They stayed silent among the sound of seagulls and gently rolling waves.

“Tetsuya.” Kagami said gently. “What is it? I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me. You know I can’t read people like you.”

Kuroko sighed and then finally tore his gaze away from the coastline.

“I do not have second thoughts.” He said and bit his lip. “Not about you at least.”

Taiga was confused.

“Then?”

Kuroko sighed again.

“Sometimes…I wonder if I deserve you…” He said quietly and looked at Taiga hesitantly.

“W-what?” Kagami blurted. Kuroko gave him a look.

“Wait hold up.” He stopped Kuroko from saying more. “You…are worried…whether you will be…good? To me?” He said, pointing a finger at himself.

Kuroko nodded slowly.

“In short, yes.”

Kagami laughed.

He laughed so hard he missed the thoroughly offended and pouty look on Kuroko’s face.

“Wait, wait, wait.” He grabbed Kuroko’s wrist when he tried to get off the rock. “Wait.” He wheezed.

Kuroko waited.

“ _That_ is absurd.”

“Why? There is a number of factors that can be detrimental. For example we wouldn’t be able to have children and-”

“And you damn well know, that’s hardly a problem. We talked about this.” Taiga paused and frowned.

“Look.” He hopped off the  rock and after a moment of thinking kneeled in the sad in front of Kuroko and took his hand. He knew he was blushing, but that really didn’t matter right now.

“There are three things that you only need to be sure of.”

Kuroko looked at him expectantly.

“Do you love me?”

“Of course.” Kuroko answered immediately and it made Taiga grin.

“Do you believe I love you?”

“Yes.” Kuroko nodded.

“Do you want to marry me?”

“Yes.”

“Then it’s all you need to think about.”

Kuroko huffed out a laugh.

“You’re very simpleminded Taiga-kun.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to be deep here.”

Kuroko hummed, soft smile on his face.

“I have no doubts. You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because you make me better.”

Kuroko scoffed, but the blush on his cheeks was unmistakable.

“It’s impossible to make something that is already perfect better.”

“Stop derailing. Not the point.” Kagami moaned and felt his face melt off. Would this continue forever? Jesus.

Kuroko chuckled and Kagami had to smile at the happy sound.

“Alright.” He said and squeezed Taiga’s hand. “I’ll trust Taiga-kun and follow him whenever he wants me to.”

“Good.” He stood up and pulled Kuroko by the hand to do the same. The other boy went willingly and stood on the washed out rocks, which gave him a boost in his height, making then equal.

Unfortunately the rocks were uneven and Kuroko wobbled and almost fell, if not for Kagami’s grip on his hand. He steadied him and then wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist loosely.

He didn’t expect the other boy to return the embrace, by putting his arms around his neck and burying his nose in Kagami’s shoulder.

“What if I turn into a grumpy old man?” Kuroko mumbled into Kagami’s skin, nuzzling there while Taiga stroked his hair.

Kagami snorted.

“I am prepared for that. Besides.” He paused and felt another wave of blushing coming up. “I loved you since I was sixteen, it’s not going to change you know. I don’t think anything can change it”

“Ugh.” Kuroko wrinkled his nose. “That was awful.”

“Yeah, well. Deal with it. At least it was honest.”

Kuroko hummed again and pulled away to look at Kagami. He gave him a tiny smile and pecked his lips quickly.

“Maybe we should go back and explain to Kise-kun the situation.”

“You mean _you’re_ going to explain.”

Kuroko wrinkled his nose again, but then sighed.

“Fine.” He said and took Taiga’s hand and hopped off the rock.

“Let’s go.”


	60. mind reading; kagakuro

Kuroko is a warm presence, pressed to his side, molded like a part of him that he didn’t know was missing before.

Kagami comfortably slings an arm around the boy’s shoulder and moves the magazine closer so they can read the same article together.

Kuroko waits patiently for Kagami to finish so he can flip the page and resume. Kagami can feel the eyes boring into him while he finishes the paragraph. He lifts his gaze when he reads the last sentence and looks into blue eyes.

“What?” He asks and then Kuroko smiles that tiny, content quirk of his mouth.

“Nothing.” He says and flips the page, but his gaze never leaves Kagami’s. 

Kagami rolls his eyes at Kuroko’s strange behavior. He resumes reading and Kuroko does the same with a hum and a snuggle. They last for another few minutes, pressed together close, but not uncomfortable, legs tangled and breath synching.

There’s an ad for a new sport’s shop and Kuroko suggest that they should go check it out during the weekend since Kagami is once again left with one functioning pair of shoes.

Kagami agrees because it’s true.

Kuroko bumps the side of his head against Kagami’s shoulder. Kagami can feel him shifting and looking up at him, so Kagami looks down.

It takes only a few seconds, when their eyes lock again, for Kagami to make a decision that requires zero thinking and all the instinct, and he’s leaning in and pressing their lips in a chaste, lingering kiss.

They pull back after that, both a little red faced. Kuroko looks strangely smiley about it and Kagami feels sort of warm and full.

Kuroko goes back to reading with another hum and Kagami tries to not grin at how natural and easy that was.

He forgets the magazine and settles for just observing Kuroko read with a little smile on his usually expressionless face.

Before he knows it, his arm that was wrapped comfortably around Kuroko’s waist, moves up over his arm and brushes his jaw, tilting his face a bit and Kagami is sealing their mouths together.

That’s a bit of a strange angle, kind of upside-down but not quite. Kuroko doesn’t complain though, merely makes satisfied little murmurs into Kagami’s mouth as they kiss.

He’s smiling and it’s so charming Kagami has to taste it over and over again. 

Soon though, the little smile becomes bigger and bigger and it’s impossible for them to continue when Kuroko is basically seconds away from laughing.

“What?” Kagami asks when he pulls away and lets Kuroko turn and face him more properly. “What are you laughing at you dork?”

Kuroko bites his lip, but does nothing to contain his quiet happiness. Kagami nudges him.

“Well?”

“It’s not…funny per se.” Kuroko says and then blushes a little. The smile is still in place. “But I was just thinking ‘I want Taiga-kun to kiss me again” and you just did.”

Kagami’s face turns red and his mouth falls open at Kuroko’s confession. Though he’s blushing as well, what comes out of his mouth is not a flustered yell but an amused snort.

Kuroko chuckles as well and then gives Kagami that look of pure adoration that he has to be _really_ blind to mistake it for anything else.  

“Come here.” He says and welcomes Kuroko’s barely noticeable weight as he crawls forward and pushes him down on the sofa, letting Kagami have another taste of his happiness.


	61. dilemma; kagakuro

Kagami wakes up to a room covered in the quiet hush of the morning and soft, blue hair tickling his neck and nose.

He freezes for a moment, completely mortified and panicked. Oh god. What? How did it happen? He woke up a few times during the night and he was, definitely, _not,_ hugging Kuroko.

He was simply sleeping on _his_ side of the bed, his back to Kuroko’s. He definitely didn’t plan on this.

And honestly, falling off the bed would be much, _much_ better than waking up like this, tangled together and warm.

He needs to…move. Maybe wake Kuroko up, with a rough shove, say something like _Christ stop clinging to me, it’s too hot and uncomfortable_ or something, to hide his embarrassment and burning face.

He doesn’t move.

He feels the soft puffs of breath Kuroko lets out with each exhale and unconsciously syncs his own breathing to it. Okay so maybe, he doesn’t _have_ to shove him, maybe he can gently roll him over and turn around and then when he wakes up again pretend like nothing’s happened.

Kuroko sighs softly in his sleep and cuddles closer. Kagami feels his arms tighten automatically around the boy before he realizes what he’s doing and blushes.

He cranes his neck a bit and looks at the electric clock on the bedside table on the other side of the bed. It’s freakishly early. They still have a few hours before Riko will wake them up for training anyway. Might as well catch some extra sleep while they can.

Yeah that’s a good plan. He just…needs to move Kuroko while he’s still sleeping.

“Kagami-kun?”

Fucking shit.

“Yeah?” He asks, glad that the gruffness of his voice can be attributed to sleepiness and not to the weird, tight feeling in his gut.

So much for being stealthy though.

“I’m sorry. I was supposed to stay on my side, but I was cold.”

Kagami breathes through his nose.

“It’s fine.” He says and means it. There’s no point in making a big deal out of it anyway. They shared a bed and woke up cuddling. Whatever. No point in going full ‘no homo’ on him and making a scene (not that Kagami would anyway). That would just make things way worse and awkward then they already are.

Plus it makes sense; Kuroko gets cold easily and the room _is_ pretty chilly.

Still Kagami is glad that Kuroko can’t see his red face, though he hopes his thudding heart won’t betray him. Because Kagami can hear it _in his ears_ , but if Kuroko noticed (he probably did because it’s _Kuroko_ ) he doesn’t mention it. For which Kagami is grateful.

He pats Kuroko awkwardly on the head, trying to show the boy that it _is_ fine.

He hopes the gesture isn’t _too_ affectionate though.

“I-it’s fine really. Kuroko?”

Soft breathing.

Kagami pauses and then snorts. Here he was panicking about nothing and Kuroko just fell asleep on him (literally).

Kagami feels the other boy curl into him again and sigh in his sleep.

He sneaks a glance at the clock again. It’s still early. Now would be a good time to nudge Kuroko off him, turn around and catch some shut eye.

Kuroko makes a sleepy noise and nuzzles closer. Kagami tries really hard to ignore how nice it feels, as his hands twitch against Kuroko’s back.

After a moment he sighs and after shrugging, makes himself comfortable and closes his eyes.

Might as well blame it on the cold too.


	62. yukata; kagakuro

It’s way past midnight when they reach Kagami’s apartment, both shuffling tiredly in their geta that are bound to leave painful blisters on their toes since they wore them for the whole duration of the festival and then after when they decide to take a nice, leisure walk in the park due to Kuroko’s suggestion. The sounds of the festival still can be heard in the distance, though they are faint. Mostly stray fireworks here and there.

Kuroko chews on his cotton candy stick, that he shared with Kagami and then throws it into the trash when he enters Kagami’s apartment and takes of the geta in the genkan.

Kagami grabs two cans of soda for them and opens the balcony door to let in some fresh air.

He turns around and sees that Kuroko is gone.

Concluding that he might have gone to the bathroom, he goes to his room to change out of his black yukata into something more comfortable. Or rather casual. Not that yuakatas are uncomfortable, way roomier than traditional kimono, he just feels sort of weird in it. Still not used to his native clothes. It felt strange too, asking Tatsuya to help him pick one, but they managed. Tatsuya needed a new one as well. He decided on a pale lilac color, while Taiga went with the neutral black one.

He enters the room and then pauses before snorting in amusement upon seeing Kuroko having flopped down onto Kagami’s bed still in his own yukata. The pale blue of the fabric changed into a darker color around his knees and lower forming a sort of gradient. It had very faint leaf patterns too. The whole thing was held together by a grey obi around his slim waist. Kagami had to admit that his boyfriend looked very nice in that color in general, but he looked impossibly, well _pretty_ in that yukata, picked by his grandmother.

Now he’s a tired, drowsy heap of _blue_ on his bed. Kagami laughs when Kuroko nuzzles into the cool sheets of Kagami’s bed and sighs.

Kagami sets the two cans of soda on the bedside table and flops onto his bed as well and props himself up on his elbow

“What’s up?”

Kuroko cracked one blue eye open at Kagami and gave him a small smile.

“Tired.” he mumbled into the covers and sighed when Kagami idly brushed some hair out of his forehead and then skimmed his fingers down along his neck and lower.

He paused when he reached Kuroko’s shoulder. The fabric of the yukata was loose and a bit bunched since Kuroko flopped on Kagami’s bed, not bothering to change or undress.

A sliver of pale skin peeked from under the fabric and Kagami traced his fingers lightly over the still warm skin there. Kuroko shifted a bit and raised his head to observe curiously what Kagami was doing.

His brow rose when Kagami pushed the fabric of the yukata down with one finger and revealed pale shoulder in all its smooth glory.

Kagami was always weak to that sight so he bends down and pressed his lips to the exposed skin. Kuroko shifted a bit under him, probably to make himself more comfortable. Kagami went along with the movement and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist and continued to gently trace his lips upwards, along Kuroko’s shoulder, tease his collarbone, nuzzle at his neck and nose along his jaw.

He had to huff out a laugh when Kuroko tugged at his bangs, but he went willingly and finally kissed Kuroko on the mouth, hand tangling in Kuroko’s hair.

Kagami pushed him down on the bed and the boy went willingly, returning his kiss, his own hands groping at the fabric of Kagami’s black yukata and slipping inside in the front to tease at his skin with nimble fingers and prod all of the crevices of his torso he could reach despite the fabric that got in the way.

Kuroko helped adjust Kagami’s yukata before they left. He tugged the bottom of it in the obi from the back and the front, since Kagami had a problem with walking and would very gracelessly trip over the material between his legs, unlike Kuroko who had no problems with walking around in the outfit. His front was also more exposed, and sleeves were rolled up since it was hot and he didn’t like being so covered in the middle of July. Kuroko teased him by saying it made him look immodest, like he was showing off, which made Kagami sputter and call him an idiot.

Now though, it didn’t seem like Kuroko _minded_ , since his sneaky little hands knew just how to touch and tease without tickling him.

Kagami trailed his mouth again over Kuroko’s slender neck, stopped to bite at his collarbone. He tugged at the gray obi holding the yukata in place, but didn’t take it off completely.

The cloth became looser and more of Kuroko’s skin was revealed. Kagami didn’t waste much time as he mouthed at the exposed slender torso, hands stroking over Kuroko’s waist before they slipped under the yukata again to grope at a thigh.

Kuroko let out a small sigh of pleasure when Kagami’s mouth ghosted over his nipples.

“Tai-hmmm.” Kuroko didn’t had the chance to finish, when Kagami kissed him again, hands running over his sides and enjoying the smooth texture of the yukata, and mentally comparing it to the skin hidden underneath. Kuroko looked good in the whole getup, he was thinking about it for the whole duration of the festival and then when they were just simply walking in the park.

Kuroko was short and hard to notice, but Kagami really did wonder at times what would happen if he didn’t posses his “invisibility” powers. Well, for one thing he would have a harder time to play basketball for sure. But the other thing, which kept nagging at Kagami from time to time, was that Kuroko would probably achieve the popularity akin to Kise’s when it came to the opposite sex.

Kagami wasn’t jealous or that insecure, but he took small comfort that Kuroko didn’t get much attention in everyday life with his strange powers of cuteness that never failed to make Kagami a bit weak in the knees.

He was grateful that he could, even if he only in his head, call Kuroko his and only his.

And as much as Kuroko was his, he was Kuroko’s as well.

Taiga pulled anyway from the tempting skin of Kuroko’s neck and chest and looked down at the boy sprawled on his bed, blue yukata half open. He hadn’t noticed it before, but there were some sort of shiny threads woven into the fabric and now that the light of the moon and streetlamps was shining through the window it was making it sparkle or glitter or something.

Kuroko’s eyes were also shining, Kagami noticed and at first he got lost in the blue but then recognized the subtle traces of mirth and amusement in them.

Kagami is already blushing and frowning even before Kuroko opens his mouth to say whatever embarrassing, smartass thing lurks behind that mischievous look.

“Do you perhaps have a secret fetish, which you want to tell me about, Taiga-kun?”

Kagami’s already red cheeks flare with heat and he sputters at Kuroko who laughs quietly. He’s about to chide him for spoiling the mood, but Kuroko wraps his arms around his neck and Kagami goes down willingly. Kuroko kisses his cheek and whispers.

“Don’t worry, I think you look very nice in a yukata as well.” Kagami grunted, embarrassed and warmed by the compliment and let himself be pulled into another kiss. Kuroko pawed at his shoulders and around his waist, and before he knows it, his obi is loose and the yukata slips off his shoulders slightly.

Kuroko murmurs Kagami’s name appreciatively when he slips his hands under his blue material to fiddle and then tug Kuroko’s underwear off his hips. Kagami pauses and stares at Kuroko for a moment, completely mesmerized. Kuroko looks back, just as boldly, his cheeks flushed and chest heaving for breath and then he smiles cheekily.

“So you _do_ have a fetish.”

Kagami ‘tsks’, suddenly annoyed and slips his hand under the yukata again and then smirks when nothing but his name comes out of that smartass mouth for the next moments.


	63. tattoo; kagakuro

“I want a tattoo.”

The statement came out of the blue. They were cleaning up the house on a rare free weekend they could enjoy together, even if it was spend on doing housework. Tetsuya looked up from folding his shirts and raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

Taiga shrugged nonchalantly and put the basket of clean clothes on the bed.

“Dunno. Looks cool.”

That made Tetsuya a pause. It wasn’t strange for sportsmen to get tattoos or piercings, though it was a bit…different when it came to Japanese people. Taiga’s new team was more diverse true, and some of them _did_ strange and excessive things, like buy ridiculously expensive cars or electronics, and maybe two or three of them did have a tattoo, but Tetsuya didn’t expect it to have such an influence on Taiga.

“Cool?”

Taiga nodded and didn’t look at Tetsuya as he also started folding his clothes.

Tetsuya frowned. Taiga never did anything because it was or looked ‘cool’.

“And well…there’s another reason.” He grunted and sneaked a cautious glance at him. Tetsuya sighed.

“Are you asking for my approval?”

“I..uh…I guess?”

Tetsuya chuckled.

“Don’t laugh at me!”

“Sorry.” He said and shook his head. “Can I at least know what kind of tattoo you want?”

At that Taiga blushed suddenly and ducked his head, almost hiding it into the laundry basket like an ostrich. Tetsuya raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll show you when it’s done.”

—

Taiga never showed him the design.

Kuroko soon warmed up to the idea and would lie if he said he wasn’t a little excited. But Taiga never showed him the design, didn’t say _what_ it was, and didn’t even tell him _where_ he would be making it or when.

So he was bound to be a little upset over the secrecy, since it was rare.

And then Taiga came home with a dressing over his left arm. It was a little shocking. Tetsuya thought he was injured during practice, but Taiga quickly reassured him that it was in fact _the_ secret tattoo.

“Oh.” Tetsuya said, feeling slightly embarrassed and foolish, and then annoyed.

“You should have said that you’d be getting it today.” He pouted and punched Taiga in the arm (not the one with the tattoo of course) for emphasis.

“Ow. Yeah, okay sorry. Just. Don’t be mad geez.” He said while rubbing his sore arm and giving Tetsuya an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated and wrapped Tetsuya in a hug. He pretended to still be angry and avoided Kagami’s wandering lips, which traced the shell of his ear.

It didn’t last for long unfortunately.

“Can I see it?” Tetsuya asked later, tracing the dressing gently with this fingertips. The curiosity was eating him. “Just a little?”

Kagami sighed and took his hand, laced their fingers, kissed his knuckles and tugged him to his chest.

“In two weeks it will be fully healed.”

Tetsuya raised his head suddenly.

“Two weeks? That’s when the season starts.”

Kagami nodded but didn’t say anything so Kuroko frowned.

“Are you ashamed of how it turned out and don’t want to show me?”

“What? No, of course not.”

“Then why can’t I see it?” Kagami sighed again.

“It’s still healing.”

“I can take a little blood.”

Taiga chewed on his lip before he says the next thing.

“It’s a…surprise.”

“A surprise.” Tetsuya repeated.

“Yeah. I’m not ashamed….I’m not hiding it from you on purpose. Just. In two weeks okay?”

Tetsuya studied Taiga for a moment, before he nodded.

“Okay.” He said simply. There was no point in forcing.

“Thanks.” He said with a grin and pecked Tetsuya quickly on the lips.

—

Two days before Taiga’s departure he finally lets Tetsuya take the dressing off.

He does it very gently, even though the skin is only slightly pink. Taiga made sure to clean the tattoo regularly, but he never let Tetsuya see. Now he gently peels back the band-aids holding the gauze on Kagami’s arm and pauses when he finally sees the tattoo in full view, because well…he didn’t expect _that_.

He can feel Kagami observing him, so he puts the dressing away and gently touches the tender skin. He traces his fingers around the perfect sphere, once, twice and then again just for good measure.

He presses his thumb to the tattoo and pauses, before looking up at Kagami.

“Well?”

“It’s…pretty but…why a moon?”

In all fairness, Tetsuya never could imagine _what_ kind of tattoo Kagami would want in the first place. Would it be something basketball related? It had to be, but what? For some reason Tetsuya’s mind was always blank when he thought about it during the whole time Taiga kept him in the dark.

It was a moon.

Kind of a strange thing to tattoo on your body.

When Kagami doesn’t answer he looks up and notices that he’s deliberately avoiding eye contact, having turned his head away. His ears are pink too.

“Taiga-kun?”

Kagami peeks at Kuroko from the corner of his eye and kind of ducks his head in embarrassment.

“I..uh..i-it reminds me of you.”

—

Taiga was gone for months and Tetsuya understood why he wanted to have that tattoo as fast as possible.

Tetsuya watched his interviews before and after the games started. Journalists inquired about his new accessory, asking when he got it, why and why did he chose that design specifically. Taiga merely smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed and rubbed the tattoo, a little too affectionately for what he said next.

“I just liked the design that’s all.”

Tetsuya couldn’t blame him for wanting a…memento like that. When the season started they were separated for months, sometimes Tetsuya would visit Taiga in a hotel if he played in a nearby city and he wasn’t crazy busy with his own work. That however happened rarely, and the only solution was to patiently wait for the season to end and for Taiga to come back to him.

Watching Kagami rub the tattoo affectionately, before a game or when the opponent was difficult to win against, as if seeking comfort, made Tetsuya flush lightly and feel warm all over.

Then he watched a conference before the finals and Taiga was touching the tattoo the whole time. Honestly Tetsuya felt a little…exposed. Even though no one knew about the significance, even though _he_ wasn’t there

One interview too many and Tetsuya found himself dialing Kise’s number and after the customary greeting decide to not beat around the bush.

“I would like to get a tattoo.”

—

“Why that one Kurokocchi?”

Kise was strangely excited and also petrified when they finally left the studio with a finished design. They scheduled a visit for next week to make the tattoo. It would heal right on time when Taiga was coming back from the tournament, hopefully victorious.

Tetsuya didn’t respond at first but after mulling the question over, he decided that there was no point in hiding his motive.

Kise upon hearing it went full on squeal about how romantic it was.

Tetsuya thought only about Kagami’s final game tomorrow.

—

They are a flurry of movements as they undress, Kagami tugging Kuroko’s shirt of his body and Tetsuya trying to unbuckle Taiga’s belt effectively while neither wants to break the kiss. They tumble into the bed, laughing a little at how eager they are like they’re 16 again. Tetsuya managed to unbutton Taiga’s velvet shirt _without_ ripping the buttons off, which was a challenge, but he also likes that shirt and doesn’t want to damage it.

Taiga also manages to take off the shirt off of him and is reaching into his pants, when Tetsuya stops him, hand on his mouth.

“Please wait a moment.”

Taiga blinks up at him, and the frowns.

“Please. I have a…surprise.”

That gives Taiga a pause. He sits back, but not before biting lightly at Tetsuya’s fingers.

“You can give me whatever it is later you know.”

Tetsuya shakes his head and smiles, before he turns around. This would…be more effective if he had longer hair that he could pull from his back for a better effect.

Taiga sucks in a surprised breath and Tetsuya feels his cheeks color.

“Do you like it?” He says a little unsure suddenly.

The tattoo isn’t big; it can’t be because of his line of work. He’s a preschool teacher after all. He had a problem with _where_ to put the tattoo, and the only inconspicuous place was his back, between his shoulder blades. He also chose a very light ink, almost the color of his own skin, so the only way to see the tattoo is to look really close. Like right now.  It shouldn’t accidently shone through his shirt too, so it should be relatively safe. The only person he wants to be able to see it is Taiga anyway.

Kagami doesn’t say anything, but then Tetsuya feels his breath and then lips on his nape and then lower and lower and then hands grasp his hips and everything turns hot for a while.

—

Later, when resting Taiga will nuzzle at the space between his shoulder blades. Tetsuya tells him to stop because it tickles, and lips are replaced by teeth briefly, before they turn to lips again.

Incorrigible.

Tetsuya feels sleepy but content and he snuggles into Taiga’s warm embrace.

“I take it, that you like it.” He mumbles sleepily and feels Taiga press a hundredth kiss to his back.

“Mmm.” He hums and traces the tattoo with his fingertips. Tetsuya shudders. It seems he’s determined to turn that spot into a very, _very_ sensitive place and Tetsuya’s not sure he minds that much.

“Just,” He pauses, gathering his thoughts before he speaks again.

“Why a sun?”

Tetsuya feels a grin tug on his lips. He cranes his neck to be able to brush their noses and whisper his answer against Kagami’s mouth like it’s a secret that needs to be protected.

“It reminds me of you.”


	64. puzzle: kagakuro

Tetsuya’s eyes flew open and he blinked rapidly a few times, confused as to _why_ he woke up.

He stayed still for a few long moments, listening closely for any suspicious sounds, like a burglar or, Nigou whining, but there was nothing. Not even a car outside. Just the typical sounds of the night and Taiga’s heavy breathing beside him.

For some reason Tetsuya stirred when he thought about Taiga and suddenly he remembered why he was awake.

He didn’t have a bad dream since…well a long time. So this was a little surprising. Tetsuya turned his head to the side when he felt Taiga shift next to him and curl his arm around his middle unconsciously.

He spent a few moments just watching him while he slept. He could barely see the outline of his face in the dark, but by now he knew by heart how he looked while asleep.

As much as his breathing was calm and deep, Tetsuya couldn’t will himself to go back to sleep. There was an uneasy feeling in his gut, even if he couldn’t remember any specifics about the dream. The unpleasantness was still there.

He hoped a cup of good chamomile tea would fix it.

He managed to get out of bed and not wake Taiga, which was a feat considering the heavy arm wrapped around his waist, but he managed somehow. He hoped he made as little noise as possible as he got out of bed and shuffled in his slippers into the kitchen.

He set about making the drink as quietly as possible, setting the electric kettle on and taking his favorite mug from the dryer.

Nigou yawned when he trotted into the kitchen, probably woken up by the sound of the kettle boiling. Kuroko smiled sleepily and bend down to scratch the dog behind its ears.

The kettle finished boiling and Tetsuya poured the water into the mug when suddenly a heavy, familiar weight settled against his back, making him jump slightly (but thankfully he didn’t spill anything. In (rare) moments like these he found himself suddenly empathizing with people who were not used to his, as Taiga eloquently put it, ‘ninja skills’).

Kagami hid his large yawn in Kuroko’s downy hair. His hands lightly grabbed at Kuroko’s hips to steady himself and he leaned his full weight against Tetsuya’s body for just a moment before he forced himself to straighten and stay awake.

“The hell are you doing at,” He paused and probably forced himself to make sense of the kitchen clock, “two in the morning Jesus Christ.” He muttered sleepily, rubbing his chin over the top of Kuroko’s hair making it stand in every direction.

Tetsuya rolled his eyes, but leaned against Taiga’s chest, letting him wrap his arms around him more securely, yet still loosely.

“Making tea?”

Taiga snorted at that but didn’t comment any further.

“Did I wake you when I was getting up?” Tetsuya asked quietly as he played with the ear of the mug, waiting for his tea to cool down a bit so it would be drinkable.

“Nah.” Taiga yawned again. “I woke up just now and saw you weren’t in bed.” He slurred his words a bit and nuzzled into Tetsuya’s hair.

Kuroko hummed as he took a sip of his tea and then freed himself out of Taiga’s loose embrace. Taking his hand he led them to the living room, Nigou slowly following suit.

They made themselves comfortable on the couch, sides pressed to keep warm. Nigou made himself comfortable by Kuroko’s legs, who flexed his toes in the dog’s soft fur.

Kagami was visibly nodding, but he tried very hard not to fall asleep on Kuroko as he drank his tea in silence.

“Bad dream?” He asked finally, his voice hoarse with sleep.

Tetsuya nodded but didn’t elaborate further.

“Middle school, Ogiwara, Inter high or me dying in a fire?” He asked nonchalantly and stretched a bit beside him and shook his head.

Tetsuya swallowed his tea and sighed. Taiga attempts at joking were appreciated, but Tetsuya didn’t feel like picking up the bait.

“I don’t remember any details. Just that it was generally…unpleasant.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Taiga was looking at the clock again.

“Not really.” There was nothing to talk about anyway. The feeling of unease was fading already and the chamomile tea was soothing him further. Plus he knew that Taiga meant well, but he was tired after a long shift and he felt bad for keeping him up because of something silly like that.

“Taiga-kun…” Kuroko chided when he felt a heavy weight settle over his head again. “If you’re tired you should go back to bed. I’ll be back soon too. Just needs to finish my tea.”

Taiga snorted and the whiff of breath ruffled Tetsuya’s hair.

“I’ll live. Besides I don’t sleep well without you.”

Tetsuya felt his cheeks color at the statement.

“Taiga-kun, that’s embarrassing.”

Another snort.

“It’s,” A pause. “Almost three in the morning, do you think I care about that?” He said and then spread his palm on his knee, offering it to Tetsuya. “Besides it’s true.”

Tetsuya transferred his mug to the other hand and laced their fingers together. Immediately Taiga squeezed his hand.

Tetsuya drank his tea in silence, enjoying the warmth coming from both Taiga and Nigou cuddle up to him. He might have taken his time just a bit on purpose though, trying and prolong the quiet moment just a little bit longer, but eventually he felt it was unfair to keep Taiga up for such a long time.

Still it felt nice to be pressed like that, side to side and holding hands. Feeling like they were two puzzles that in no way should be compatible but somehow they were. They didn’t need to exchange any unnecessary words of comfort, having witness each other waking up from nightmares countless times before.  

Tetsuya finished his tea and by the time was three am and he couldn’t remember why was he awake in the first place unless he concentrated very hard to recall the memory.  

He nudged Taiga in the side and they both got up from the couch.

They climbed back into their roomy bed, both exhausted and sleepy. Kagami tugged Kuroko to his chest and the other boy snuggled immediately into his warmth and sighed. Kagami hummed sleepily and buried his nose in Kuroko’s soft hair and ran a hand over his back a few times before stopping and resting at the dip of his spine.

Kuroko smiled a bit to himself at the affectionate gesture.

He also noticed that this time Kagami was holding him closely to his chest and not like before only curled his arm around Tetsuya’s waist, making it easy for him to slip out from under it. Now if he’d want to get up, he’d have to wake Taiga as well. Not that he planned on it; his eyes were dropping heavily.

Still it was sweet. In his own way Taiga made sure that Tetsuya could wake him if he wanted to, if he _needed to._

They shuffled a bit, trying to find the proper end of the comforter and fluffing up the pillows, but once they settled they way out almost instantly.

Well, Taiga was first anyway. His breathing slowed down and his body became limp and heavy as it engulfed Tetsuya as if he was a small bird.

Tetsuya was close behind though, the weight of Taiga’s arm over his waist never bothered him.

After all they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.


	65. glow; kagakuro

He woke up slowly, without a rush nor any urgency. Nothing in particular interrupted his sleep. He felt content and drowsy, but for some reason his eyes opened on their own.

His focus was still blurred with sleep and the sun, but even so he could make out the shape of his own living room, the furniture and the pale blue mop of hair resting on his chest, now illuminated by the sunlight, coming from the window behind.

Kagami was glad that the afternoon beam didn’t smack him straight in the face, but instead fell straight onto Kuroko’s sleeping form.

For one, Kuroko got cold easily, especially when he wasn’t moving, so extra warmth was a good way of assuring that cold, little hands wouldn’t be a reason for waking him up with a shriek.

And secondly, no one could blame Kagami for thinking Kuroko looked really endearing like that, curled on his chest like a kitten and napping in a sunbeam.

Kagami’s gaze became more and more focused as he woke up more gradually, but he stayed still, one hand on Kuroko’s back, running his fingers gently over warm skin where it slipped under the hem of Kuroko’s shirt.

And, Kagami noticed, Kuroko had freckles.

They were pale, barely noticeable, dusting the bridge of his nose and a bit of his cheeks as well. They must have come out due to the sun. Their after practice nap had been slightly longer than they intended.

Kagami traced them with his eyes, not daring to move and wake the boy. He wondered if they were something Kuroko got after his parents or his grandmother or maybe something completely unique to him.

Long moments later, Kuroko stirred on his own, scrunching his nose in displeasure and Kagami grinned. The sun must have started bothering him finally.

Blue, hazy eyes cracked open slowly and blinked a few times, before they focused on Kagami.

“You have freckles.” Kagami heard himself say. Kuroko paused and blinked, confused at Kagami’s out of the blue statement. Kagami himself felt like if he was having an out of body experience or something. Everything was hazy and sleepy and he felt oddly warm and like in a daze.

“I do?” Kuroko answered, voice a little husky and weird sounding.

“Mhm.” Kagami sighed and reached his hand and gently traced the path along Kuroko’s nose. “Here.”

Kuroko became a bit cross eyed for a moment and then looked slightly accusingly at Kagami when he dropped his hand.

He covered his face with his open palm.

“Don’t hide them.” Kagami complained and pried Kuroko’s hand off his face. “They’re cute.”

It wasn’t often that Kagami managed to make Kuroko blush, but when he did it made him feel like he scored a three pointer against Midorima or something.

“That’s cute too.” He said and rubbed the bridge of Kuroko’s red nose.

Kuroko glared.

He didn’t get to do anything more than grin at the pout before a pillow smacked him in the face.


	66. fame; kagakuro

“Hey what’s that?”

Kuroko looked up from the envelope he was holding in his hand and blinked.

Kagami blinked back, looked at the letter more closely and Kuroko could see the proverbial cogs in his brain turn when he understood finally.

“Oh…” Kagami said and then his face was split with a grin.

“From a girl?” He said and nudged Kuroko playfully on the side. The other boy rolled his eyes and closed his shoe locker.

“Probably.” He said and looked the envelope over. “I think I know who as well…” He mused to himself when he opened the letter and read it quickly over. He recognized the handwriting.

Kagami kept grinning at him and Kuroko started to feel a little annoyed.

“Yes?”

Kagami shrugged.

“I just think it’s cool that you have fans.”

Kuroko shook his head, but felt his cheeks go warm even if for a second. He could hardly call this having fans. It was flattering of course, but he really didn’t expect attention, let alone confession letters.

“Kagami-kun is not jealous?” He slightly tried to change the subject of the conversation.

Kagami snorted and closed his own shoe locker.

“What for? Some random girl?”

Kuroko hummed. Jealousy wasn’t attractive that was true.

“What if I started getting gifts?” He asked, not being able to help himself and tease Kagami. Surprisingly, Kagami barely shrugged.

“Good for you. I get them too sometimes right?”

‘Sometimes’ was mildly put.

“What if I started talking to her?” Now Kuroko was just testing Kagami’s patience.

Another shrug.

“What if we started studying together in the library?”

Again, a shrug.  

“If I went with her to get tea if she asked me?”

At this Kagami faltered and Kuroko paused, thinking that maybe he went overboard.

“Um well…I guess I could get a little jealous?” He rubbed the back of his neck, showing his discomfort.

Kuroko felt his lips twitch.

“…You’re making fun of me.” Kagami grumbled.

“Nonsense. I was merely testing your faithfulness.”

Kagami rolled his eyes and sighed and Kuroko couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Well?” He asked then. “Go to your fangirl and tell her you’re not interested or something.” He grunted.

“Mm, I’d rather tell her I’m already seeing someone.”

“What? Are you out of your mind?!” Kagami sputtered and grabbed Kuroko’s head. They tousled for a moment, Kagami got fingers jammed in his ribs, while Kuroko was shaken roughly until he dropped the envelope.

Kagami stopped then and bend down to pick the letter and gave it back to Kuroko.

“Here.” He said, thrusting the letter in Kuroko’s hand.

Kuroko reached for it, after he made sure his hair looked presentable and not like a wild nest, but instead of taking the piece of paper he grabbed Kagami by the wrist and pulled at it.

Kagami’s body went willingly and only stiffened for a moment when their lips pressed together, behind the shoe lockers. Kagami closed his eyes and put a hand on Kuroko’s neck, kissing back for a moment and then pulling back.

“You’re going to get us both in trouble.”

Kuroko huffed out a laugh and pressed a last, quick kiss before pulling away.

They put their shoes back on in silence.

“I’ll wait for you at the gate.” Kagami said when he grabbed his bag.

He paused and then grinned and ruffled Kuroko’s hair again.

“Just don’t make her cry okay?”

Kuroko grabbed his hand.

“Never.” He said and squeezed it for the last time, before he left for the place he was supposed to meet with his 'fan’.


	67. towel; kagakuro

Kagami startled when he heard the door to the bathroom open barely after Kuroko closed them behind himself. He looked up from his magazine confused, because he heard no water running in the shower, and blinked.

A completely dry Kuroko walked into Kagami’s bedroom, wearing only the flimsy towel that should _not_ be used for covering up. Especially since it slipped a bit and the boy had to grip it in one hand so it wouldn’t fall of off him. _Plus_ he was a bit lopsided which indicated that Kuroko put it in last minute before walking out of the bathroom.

Kagami raised a curious eyebrow and Kuroko, while wearing a slightly adorable blush and sheepish smile simply informed him that he forgot his pajamas.

“Ah.” Kagami acknowledged and went back to his reading. Well, at least he _tried_.

Kuroko strolled over to the sizable dressed and opened the drawer that Kagami freed just for him and rummaged through it.

Kagami pretended that he was reading the article about the newest basketball footwear but truthfully speaking, shoes weren’t the things that he was admiring this moment.

They both startled for a moment when they heard the sound of a message and Kuroko left the dresser open with the pajamas sort of balancing on the rim of the drawer and went to check his mobile, all the way Kagami unconsciously following him with his gaze.

Kuroko typed a quick message back, seemingly unaware of Kagami’s staring.

Back to the dresser to pick up the pajamas. Kagami diligently followed his movements.

Kuroko paused by the dresser for a moment and it looked like he was picking at his clothes when he suddenly spoke.

“It’s rude to stare at someone like that, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami sputtered; face flaming up when he was caught red-handed.

“Goddamn it, say something next time!” He bristled embarrassed. It was incredible how Kuroko could startle him even when he was standing just there, with Kagami staring at him.

Well, more like ogling. God he felt like a perv.

Kuroko looked over his shoulder with a sort of cheeky smile (well, cheeky for Kuroko that is).

“I am saying something.” He teased. Grabbing his pajamas and closing the drawer of the dresser he returned to the bathroom. Kagami very pointedly looked at the floor.

Maybe three minutes passed when the door to the bathroom clicked shut when it was opened again and Kuroko softly called out his name.

“What?” Kagami answered annoyed and still embarrassed.

Kuroko smiled again and judging by the way he was hiding behind the door, he must have discarded the towel altogether.

“I need a little help.”

“With what?” Kagami was confused now.

“I can’t reach behind myself. Can you help me and wash my back?”

Kagami knew for a fact that Kuroko knew how to use a bath brush on his own and that Kagami owned one.

He was also hoping that he didn’t stand up too quickly or the fact that he tripped wasn’t very noticeable.

Kuroko’s muffled chuckle, unfortunately proved him wrong.


	68. flirtation; kagakuro

“Is blue your natural hair color?” 

Tetsuya paused with the straw of his shake millimeters from his lips, and stared at Kagami-kun, trying to comprehend the strange, out of the blue question.

“Excuse-” He didn’t finish when the other boy opened his mouth again to say something more, while Tetsuya noticed the familiar tinge of pink on his cheeks.

“Because it’s like-” Kagami paused. and a look of panic crossed his face for a moment, while orry bloomed in Tetsuya’s stomach for a split second, before Kagami cursed and started looking for his phone.

“Hold on. I forgot the rest. Damn it.”

Tetsuya couldn’t help but laugh.


	69. request

“Say my name.”

It was a simple and pretty normal request, or at least that was what he thought at that time.

Kagami looked at him, a bit owlishly, blinking and processing.

He thought, for a split second, that he will reject it, call him embarrassing and ruffle his hair or even shove him, telling him to ‘quit it.’

Which came as a _complete_ surprise (even though it shouldn’t, because he _asked_ for it after all), when Kagami leaned in.

And nothing, absolutely, _nothing,_ could prepare him for the way Kagami whispered _Tetsuya,_ right into his ear and made the both of them light up right there like Christmas decorations; bright and warm.


	70. dress

“What are you wearing?” He asked. He was blushing, really hard.

Kuroko looked at him, with his chin raised up stubbornly and eyes unwavering he almost looked like he did on the court before a match, but the effect was somewhat ruined by his own pink cheeks.

“A dress.” He answered matter-of-factly, like it was a completely normal and everyday occurrence that Kuroko wore dresses.

Kagami opened his mouth to say _yeah I know but why?_ when Riko suddenly appeared next to Kuroko, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Oh Kagami-kun. Didn’t I tell you? We’re doing maid café next week and we need to prepare. I got one for you as well.”

Kagami gaped for a moment and was about to protest and ask where the hell did Riko found dresses fit for a bunch of guys, when she ushered Kuroko back to the back of the club room and Kagami almost swallowed his tongue when he saw just how _short_ those dresses were.


	71. part-time job

"Can you tell me again, why are we doing this?"

Kuroko gave him a blank look and then tilted his head to the side like he didn't comprehend what made Kagami so agitated.

"Kagami-kun. I think you know the answer to that question perfectly well, but if you need a reminder," He paused then and let one of the small dogs sniff his palm and smile when it gave him a happy lick, which made Kagami cringe visibly.

"For the club. We need money." He finished finally when the dog got bored and wandered off to smell rocks and play with the other two canines."

"Yeah I know that! Just why freaking pet sitting?!" He snapped at Kuroko, who merely sighed and kept observing the three dogs (a Yorkshire terrier and two pugs, he hoped that their small sizes would put Kagami at ease but no such luck) calmly walking around and playing with each other.

"It was Coach’s idea. Also please take your feet of the bench, it's rude.

Kagami did so (albeit reluctantly) and then screamed when one of the pugs run up to him to bark happily at him, and Kuroko felt a migraine coming up. 


	72. oxymoron

“What are you doing?”

Kagami initially didn’t hear the question, too transfixed on his task of running his palm over Kuroko’s shoulder down his arm and stopping at his wrist to circle his fingers and squeeze lightly, before going back up and then repeating the whole process.

He only registered that Kuroko was talking to him when he finally squirmed, when Kagami run his fingers over his shoulder blades.

“Kagami-kun.” He huffed out half a chuckle, half a complaint and Kagami’s hand froze.

“Yeah?”

“I asked what you were doing.” Kuroko repeated and looked over his shoulder at Kagami who was sprawled on the blanket behind him. They were having a picnic, a spontaneous decision made by Kagami to eat their lunch in the nearby park. After they filled their stomachs, Kagami flopped down and surrendered to a light doze, while Kuroko took out the newest paperback he picked up after school and was peacefully reading up, until Kagami started ‘disturbing’ him.

Kagami hummed thoughtfully at the question, like he himself was trying to figure it out, before he just blurted the thing closes to the truth.

“Admiring I guess.”

There was a pause and then Kuroko slowly turned his head back and refocused on his reading. He looked completely normal, but Kagami noticed the pink ears.

After a moment he spoke.

“Admiring what?”

Kagami hummed.

 “Stuff.”

Kuroko’s answer was a light snort.

Kagami slid his hand again over Kuroko’s arm and this time Kuroko didn’t even try to hide his squirming. He curled his fist loosely around Kuroko’s wrist before something hit him.

“Gimme your hand.”

Kuroko looked back at him and blinked, before he lifted his hand and Kagami laced their fingers together.

“Squeeze it.”

Kuroko blinked confused and tilted his head to the side.

“Just do it.”

The boy rolled his eyes but did as Kagami requested giving their hands a light squeeze. 

“Harder.”

At that Kuroko raised an eyebrow, but did as was told.

There was word in Kagami’s head, that was bouncing around and for the most part of the day he didn’t know what to do of it, but he knew it somehow reminded him of Kuroko.

The word was ‘oxymoron’, which Kagami had honestly never heard before, until Kuroko’s tutoring in Japanese.

It meant something like juxtaposition (another crazy difficult word) of two things in opposition that shouldn’t go together but they did. It was a figure of speech, Kuroko told him. Not a literal thing. Like dark light or false truth or something like that.

Normally, he’d forget about it an hour later, but for some reason it kept ringing in his head and his brain kept linking it to Kuroko for some reason.

He was resting on the blanket, dozing lightly and enjoying the spring breeze, while Kuroko was reading his latest book, his back facing  Kagami, the same small back he used to depend on, both literally and figuratively, when it hit him _why_.

Kuroko was an oxymoron.

He was a shadow, but he was brighter than the sun for Kagami.

He was small but larger than life.

He was down to earth, yet he always walked through life with unrelenting optimism.

He was good personified, and at the same Kagami was convinced he was low key evil.

And finally he was weak yet strong.

Well, maybe weak wasn’t the right word. Even in the most basic, physical sense, he had a lot of strength, just accumulated differently.

He wasn’t…fragile. Kagami never liked thinking about Kuroko as such. That he’d be too delicate to function and would break at the smallest hit, even though Kagami knew he faced life head on and even when broke he could peace himself back together.

He was…slender. Sensitive and had a strange vulnerability to him that should make him weak, but it added and contrasted with his strength.

Kuroko was though, Kuroko was unrelenting, Kuroko was unbreakable even if he could very much be broken.

Kuroko was strong.

And that hand that was squeezing his right now was proof of that juxtaposition.

Kuroko had small hands, soft at the same time with calluses. They could punch a basketball across the court or gently pet Nigou.

His fingers were slim and gentle.

And squeezed his hand like a vice.

Kuroko huffed.

“Only you can grin while your hand is being crushed, Kagami-kun. Are you a masochist?”

“Please.” He snorted. “Crushed? I barely feel your small, baby ha-Ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay you’re crushing my hand. Jesus.”

Kuroko chuckled and loosened his grip on Kagami’s palm, but left his own tangled in. He hummed again and went back to his book.

Kagami considered revenge, but the burn in his palm was fading away, and honestly it wasn’t worth it.

He let the spring breeze lull him back to his nap, while he held the smaller, pale hand in his own.


	73. spontaneous

In all honestly Kagami was convinced that their first date (a match of street ball and a meal at majibu plus a walk in the park) was kind of lame, even if Kuroko never said so, never even gave him a reason to think _so._ Kuroko probably thought that spending time together was enough, no matter what they did, which as much as it was sweet and considerate made Kagami feel like he didn’t deliver.

That’s why, for their second date he tried a bit more. He sat down and started thinking about Kuroko and what he liked _specifically_ and what good places there were, where they could go.

A bit of a brain storm and small help from Google, made Kagami decide on an aquarium, which he wasn’t sold _until_ the last second when they entered the building.

Because honestly _wow._

The amount of fish, and other sea creatures was actually pretty awesome, Kagami decided.

They passed a few couples and solitary individuals, as well as a mother and her small son, but that was it. It was the middle of the week, hence the small amount of visitors. Kagami congratulated himself for picking this date, meaning they had time to just stroll around and enjoy themselves without any rush or being interrupted.

They went from room to room filled with fantastical and colorful animals, looking at them in silence and, in case of Kuroko, reading up all the descriptions and noting interesting facts.

Kagami was mostly content to just look at the fish.

That is, until they reached the jellyfish, which Kuroko for some reason really wanted to see and Kagami understood why when they finally arrived.

It was like an explosion of colors and hues. The jellyfish swam around the huge tank, and there were _thousands_ of them. Small and big, some were almost completely transparent, some were glowing various colors, and others changed them while they swam.

It was…well it _was_ pretty mesmerizing, which Kagami wanted to point out, but he stopped when he looked down at Kuroko, suddenly forgetting how to use his mouth.

Kuroko observed the jellyfish, huge, blue eyes scanning the tanks, with a sort of childish fascination. His mouth quirked up when he saw something particularly amusing in the tank, but Kagami didn’t know, didn’t bother to learn, because that would mean he’d have to take his eyes off the colors and light dancing over Kuroko’s face and reflecting in his eyes and hair.

Suddenly Kuroko looked up at Kagami with a small smile.

“It’s very pretty.”

“Yeah.”

Kagami felt heat creep up to his face when Kuroko raised an eyebrow at his answer, considering that they weren’t probably talking about the same thing.

He looked at him for a moment, before he chuckled quietly.

Kagami didn’t know when he moved then, leaning forward, but what mattered was that Kuroko stood on his toes and they met halfway, like they usually did.

He didn’t plan on it, the moment was just sort of there and it felt right to kiss in front of the huge tank filled with jellyfish.

He pulled back after a moment, but lingered still, resting his forehead against Kuroko’s.

“I didn’t know Kagami-kun was so bold.” He teased, but when Kagami opened his eyes his cheeks were pink.

Kagami snorted.

“There’s no one here.”

Kuroko smiled again and turned his head to the swimming jellyfish which were still illuminating the spacious room they were in.

“And what about them?” He asked cheekily and Kagami had to laugh and Kuroko’s quiet chuckles soon joined him.

“Hey.” Kagami said when they calmed down a bit. “I think they’re not looking anymore.” Kuroko hummed and turned his head to look over his shoulder for a moment.

“It seems to yes.”

He looked back at Kagami, who was biting his lip and trying not to grin too much.

“Soooo…how about another one?”

Kuroko laughed again and Kagami just pressed their lips together stealing the answer directly from Kuroko’s amused mouth.


	74. moving in

Kagami felt like a total asshole.

Not that he did anything that could be considered as rude or anything like that, but he still felt like he was the bad guy here. Even if no one would thought that. At all.

Kuroko was exchanging last words with his parents and his grandmother. There were hugs and care packages, questions and assurances that they could ask for anything if they needed anything.

Kuroko looked calm as he said his goodbyes, like they were leaving the country, while he was only moving out of his parent’s house (and it wasn’t decided if it would be permanent or anything) and into Kagami’s apartment which was closer to the university they both will be attending.

Kagami came and picked him up around evening, thinking that Kuroko would have at least a few bags, but he only had a small, black suitcase and one care package from his mother. His new backpack was already at Kagami’s place, as well as most of his uni books, supplies and clothes as well as some toiletries which he kept over at Kagami’s place, since he slept over more than they could count.

Even the dog had his own bed and two bows as well as an assortment of toys.

Because of course he was coming with them.

That was the part Kagami was still kind of disbelieving, because he never expected to actually have a dog in his life and now he did.

Life was weird like that.

But anyway, he should be happy. He was going to officially live with Kuroko, or rather Kuroko will be officially living with him. Or more accurately; they will be living together. Officially. Since they did live together a little bit, if Taiga had to admit to that, which he did, because who has a spear change of pajamas and a toothbrush which he leaves at his best friend’s place if you don’t live together even a little bit.

Maybe it was more than a little bit.

Point being he should be happy.

But he felt like an asshole.

Kuroko finished his goodbyes, and Taiga was confronted with three, worried adults who looked to him, sort of scrutinizing him in that way it made him a bit nervous.

He did managed to gain their trust and affection first as Kuroko’s friend and then boyfriend, but who was to say they still trusted him? Sleepovers were different than living together after all.

Kagami felt like he wanted to run then. Alone. Maybe Kuroko shouldn’t be moving in with him. He had a whole family here, he had memories in that house and his room. He was comfortable here, at peace and didn’t look out of place.

Taiga really didn’t want to ruin that.

But he wanted to share those things with Kuroko too.

Never mind that he sort of did already. He wanted it officially. He was greedy.

“I uh. I’ll be good to him. Promise.” He managed to grunt out, before bowing awkwardly and grabbing Kuroko’s hand and bolting out of the house.  

He dragged Kuroko for a moment. The apartment wasn’t that far away. They could make the distance on foot, and one suitcase wasn’t a problem. The snow crunched under their feet. It was January. Kagami realized that he took Kuroko out of his house before his _birthday._

Suddenly Taiga stopped, feeling all sorts of emotions inside. Guilt, regret, anxiety, fear? He unconsciously gripped Kuroko’s hand more tightly and then realized that he was probably causing him pain.

“Kagami-kun?”

“Sorry.” He said and let go. He avoided looking at Kuroko. He inhaled and finally said what was weighting on him.

“Do you…do you really want this?”

Pause.

Kagami risked a look at the other boy. He looked as always, head tilted to the side like he tried to understand why Taiga was such an idiot.

Taiga sometimes also wanted to understand.

“I mean. This.” He gestured to Kuroko’s small suitcase. “Living. With me.”

Tetsuya stayed silent which made Taiga grow more anxious.

“Like. Yeah, I know you said that you want to but, the way you’re….and your parents. Are they really okay? With this? With us?”

He ran a hand through his hair.

“Like…I am…I feel like I’m taking you away from them. Like I’m…stealing you or something.”

And okay, Kuroko said yes to living together, but he didn’t say for how long? They agreed to room for college and Kuroko could very well decide that he didn’t want to room with Taiga anymore after the first year.

Hell he could say that after the first semester. Or month. Week. _Day._

And honestly? Taiga wouldn’t blame him. He’d feel bad sure, but if Kuroko didn’t want to live together anymore he’d have to live with that even if would hurt like a bitch.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko huffed annoyed and tugged at his coat sleeve. Taiga didn’t noticed that he was spacing out, thinking too far ahead and also sort of rambling about stealing Kuroko, that he didn’t noticed when the other boy stood on his toes, wrapped his arms around Taiga’s neck and unceremoniously kissed him.  

Now there were a few things Kagami could do in that situation.

He could push Kuroko way. He could sputter and blush and yell that they were in public (barely in public, they were almost near the apartment and no one was walking by).

He could also kiss him back, which would be probably more desirable.

As it was Kagami just stood there, eyes bulging from his skull and mouth half open as Kuroko kept pressing his own lips to his. He didn’t seem to mind Taiga’s unresponsiveness at all.

Before he was able to overcome his shock (he didn’t even say or do anything kiss worthy?!), Kuroko pulled away and smiled at Kagami. He looked pretty satisfied with himself.

“What.” Kagami managed. He was already feeling the heat creep up his neck, but for now it was mildly hampered by his confusion.

“Why did you-“

“Kiss you?” Kuroko finished and Kagami nodded dumbly.

“Partially it was to shut you up.” He said and adjusted Kagami’s scarf.

Kagami scowled.

“Hey you little-“ He was cut off by another quick kiss.

“Stop!” He sputtered. “I’m talking here.”

“Exactly. That’s the problem. The other part was to show you that you are unreasonable. But if you want I can tell you.”

“Huh?”

Kuroko rested back on his feet, but his hands were still tangled in Kagami’s scarf, fingers lightly brushing Kagami’s chin. His cheeky grin was replaced by a serious expression.

“I want this. I wouldn’t agree to it if I didn’t.”

Kagami made a face.

“Yeah, but your family. They will miss you.”

“And I will miss them as well. But we’ll manage. I want _this_.” He repeated, eyes steady and set and so _sure_ they were making something in Kagami’s stomach do a summersault.

Kagami groaned and the heat suddenly exploded on his face, so he covered it with his hands.

“Why?” Came his muffled voice from behind his hands.

Kuroko blinked confused.

“Why? Kagami-kun, I think you know the answer to that question, but if you need me to say it again-“

“No!” Kagami uncovered his red face and glared, stopping Kuroko from embarrassing him even more.

“I know _that._ I meant why you are always saying embarrassing things, Jesus.” He covered his face again and heard Kuroko giggle faintly.

“Oh. That. Well.” Kuroko stood on his toes again and tugged Kagami’s hands off his face. “That’s because you’re an easy target.” He teased and kissed the corner of Kagami’s frowning mouth.

“Are you done sulking?”

“I am not sulking!” Kagami snapped back and grabbed Kuroko’s cold hand.

“If you say so.” Kuroko hummed and squeezed his hand back. “So if you’re done _not_ sulking, can we go home now?”

_Home._

Not Kuroko’s home. Not his home.

 _Their_ home.

The thought filled Kagami with weird, tingly feeling.

“Y-yeah. Let’s go.” Kagami said and tugged Kuroko in the direction of their apartment.


	75. i miss you kiss

It was half past one at night when Kagami entered the apartment as quietly as he could.

That didn’t stop Nigou from jumping on him and almost tackling him to the ground however. Thankfully Kagami was prepared for that and managed to calm the huge Alasakan with a treat he sneaked his away. Nigou sniffed at his hand and then snatched the treat and let himself be pushed away, leaving Kagami alone at least for a moment.

Kagami breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that they didn’t wake Tetsuya which was a good thing.

Kagami didn’t call saying that he’d be back today. After two months he had to spend in the US suddenly he could go back. Of course he could wait for the next flight, which was scheduled for the next day, but Kagami was determined to get back to Japan as fast as possible and, maybe catch a few hours of sleep in his own bed with his own boyfriend thank you very much.

Despite the sudden Nigou attack, it was still possible if they didn’t manage to wake Tetsuya up. He’d be cranky as hell if they did and Kagami could surely deal with his pouts the next day.

He took off his coat and sneakers in the genkan as quietly as humanely possible and entered the apartment on his tip toes.

No sight of Kuroko.

He almost walked directly into one of Nigou’s squeaky toys, though they were everywhere. He cursed under his breath as he kicked them away from his path.

“Stupid freaking do-” He looked up and came face to face with a pair of blue eyes which stared at him in disbelief.

Kuroko was standing at the kitchen counter, a glass of water in hand and Kagami’s shirt hanging off of him. His bed head looked ridiculous like he was tossing and turning and couldn’t find a good spot to sleep in. Suddenly Kagami remembered how Kuroko said offhandedly that he had some trouble sleeping for the past couple of weeks. Now Kagami could see the slight bags under his eyes and he felt guilt swell inside of him. It seemed Kuroko was awake anyway.  

“U-um hey.” He managed and winced how loud his voice sounded in the quiet of the night. “Sorry I didn’t call but I just got back from the airport.”

Kuroko kept staring at him like he saw him for the first time in his life and it was starting to freak Kagami out.

Then, Kuroko slowly put the glass down on the counter. He approached him, bare feet slapping on the cold tiles. Kagami was sure he was going to get an earful, but then Kuroko tugged him down, by his hoodie he was still wearing, and unceremoniously kissed him.

That was a development Kagami didn’t expect. He of course thought about it, but since he figured Kuroko would be either asleep or too annoyed, he didn’t kid himself about any overly warm welcome. Not until Kuroko had his morning coffee and breakfast at least.

So he was a little surprised.

And it wasn’t a small, chaste kiss either.

Kuroko kissed him deeply, cupping his face in his hands, not letting Kagami move away even for a millimeter, not that Kagami would want to anyway.

After the moment when he was caught off guard passed, he recovered and returned the kiss, eyes falling close and he enjoyed the smoothness and warmth of Kuroko’s mouth, realizing finally that he went for over _two_ _months_ deprived of that.

Kuroko slowed down the movement of his lips, until they were merely sharing breath and bumping noses lightly.

Kuroko sighed and Kagami closed his half lidded eyes, expecting a continuation, but what he got instead was a sudden and quite hard bite on the nose.

“Ow! What was that for?” He yelped and clutched his nose.

Kuroko glared at him, a pout on his rosy and damp lips looking completely and utterly adorable, his hair a mass and cheeks pink.

“You _should_ have called me. It’s dangerous at night.”

Kagami looked dumbfounded at Kuroko, before he snorted.

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” He said when Kuroko kept glaring. After a moment he sighed and shook his head, before finally, finally smiling at Kagami.

“Welcome home, Taiga-kun.”


	76. kiss in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it's my 100th drabble posted here!

Kuroko felt his heart give a hard thud against his ribcage when he exited the bathroom at Kagami’s apartment, and his eyes fell on the freshly made bed for them to sleep in.

Kagami didn’t prepare a futon for him which was something Kuroko asked explicitly for and they decided to share a bed for the first time.

Well, no that was incorrect. To share a bed for the first time as _a couple_. Which was the reason why Kuroko’s insides were all fluttery and mushy.

Kagami was standing awkwardly by the bed and intently observed it like it was about to stand up and walk out of the room at any moment. Kuroko made a small noise, trying to catch his attention and smiled a bit when Kagami looked at him and blushed suddenly.

“Hey, um you done?” He asked and Kuroko nodded, before his own cheeks turned pink.

“O-okay. You want to sleep…by the wall or-” He said and nervously gestured and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m fine with either.” Kuroko said, hoping it would put Kagami a bit at ease. It was just a bed. It’s not like they were going to…do anything.

“Uh, yeah okay so…I’ll take the wall…”

Kuroko, nodded and watched at Kagami climbed into the bed and made as much space for Kuroko as he could. Kagami’s bed was bigger than Kuroko’s, but _Kagami_ was also bigger than Kuroko.

Kuroko climbed into the bed as well and made himself comfortable next to Kagami.

There was a long moment where they simply lay there next to each other.

“Kuroko.”

“Yes?!” Kuroko felt his heart jump in his chest when Kagami spoke suddenly.

“Can you…the light? Turn it off please?”

_Oh._

“Yes.” Kuroko said and reached for the bedside table to turn off the lamp there.

By force of habit he turned on his side and then flinched when his nose brushed against something.

He froze in the complete darkness to which his eyes haven’t adjusted yet and felt Kagami’s warm breath fan against his face.

“Sorry.” He whispered and Kuroko shook his head and then jumped again when he felt the same sensation as before, and realized just how close they were. The bed wasn’t that big after all.

Kuroko could feel the warmth radiating from Kagami’s face and could just imagine the fierce blush on his cheeks.

Despite that, he leaned forward and bumped their noses again and paused.

Kuroko was starting to get used to the darkness, but the thing he saw most clearly was the glint of moonlight in Kagami’s eyes.

Something swelled inside him and he closed the gap and pressed a quick kiss to Kagami’s lips.

“Good night.” He said, warmth spreading from the tpp of his head and lower.

“Yeah.” Kagami said. He turned his head and maybe by accident, maybe not and nuzzled against Kuroko’s temple.

“Hey…Can I…” He trailed off as he carefully slid his arm over Kuroko’s waist, not putting any pressure on it, making sure that he was waiting for Kuroko’s permission.

“Yes. You may.” Kuroko replied quickly, his voice a little breathy.

Kagami nodded in the dark and gathered Kuroko closer to his chest.


	77. practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for knb back to school week on tumblr // old wip also cheesy af haha

"Japan is an island country in East Asia. Located in the....Pacific Ocean, it lies to the east of the...Sea of Japan, the East China Sea, China, Korea and...Lu...Russia, stretching from the Sea of Okhotsk in the north to the East China Sea and Taiwan in the south. The kanji...that make up...Japan's name mean "sun...origin", and it is often called the... "Land of the Lising Sun".

Kagami had to bite his own tongue and not say something incriminating and embarrassing for the both of them.

Truth be told, Kuroko wasn’t completely bad at English. He was decent. His grades were average, and he studied both the grammar and vocabulary, read books and things online in English and also recently roped Kagami as his private tutor.

Not that Kagami minded much. It was actually flattering that _he_ would be able to help Kuroko in school stuff, while it was mostly the other way around.

The thing that Kuroko struggled the most with, as many other Japanese people, so it wasn’t really that strange, was pronunciation.

He did well in understanding the meaning of the words and could read slightly more complicated texts, but he had a bad case of the ‘Engrish’, as his American friends would call it.

Kagami wasn’t a teacher so he had no idea how to go about it. For him it was easy because he grew up hearing real English being spoken around him on a daily basis, but Kuroko didn’t have that luxury. So he insisted on Kagami correcting him while he read out loud.

Easier said than done, he thought as he listened to Kuroko’s attempts. He had to hide a grin behind his hand. If he didn’t read the text beforehand, and only listened to him read it he wouldn’t be able to understand half of it probably.

 Kuroko finished reading, put the book down and looked at Kagami expectantly.

“Was it acceptable?”

Kagami was going to die.

“Uh…not quite.” He decided to be honest and squashed the internal voice which was basically keysmashing in his head at how endearing that little, linguistic fail was.

Kuroko tilted his head.

“You…uh…you have a problem with the ‘r’”.

“L?”

“No. The ‘r’, ‘r’ like…like in SeiRin. Get it?”

Kuroko nodded, brows furrowed in deep concentration. He stared at the text. Then he reached for the dictionary, flipped it to the letter ‘r’ and started quietly muttering to himself.

Kagami bit his lip.

“Uh, that won’t…really work.”

Kuroko looked up and waited for Kagami to elaborate.

“Then what do you suggest.”

Kagami remembered, that one time Alex taught him to pronounce hard sounding English words. He was a kid back then, so Kuroko surely wouldn’t have any problems in grasping the concept either.

He blushed a little, feeling suddenly embarrassed, since the exercise was a bit...silly.

"There is a way...Alex taught me."

Kuroko nodded slowly and waited for Kagami to elaborate.

"Just." He bit his lip. "Don't laugh."

"I won’t." Kuroko promised.

"Okay. So. It's a...well you need to...exercise your tongue and get familiar with the sound. Like this..."

Kagami felt kind of stupid while rolling his tongue, demonstrating the ‘r’ sound to Kuroko, but he figured it was worth it. He struggled so much with that one little thing and felt a bit insecure when their English teacher corrected him.

Kuroko was staring. Kagami noticed after a moment and stopped, feeling himself blush suddenly. He rubbed the back of his neck and coughed awkwardly. Was that too lame?

“So…it’s something like this.” He said and sneaked a glance at Kuroko.

The boy was still staring at him, with a kind of thoughtful expression on his face. Then he suddenly blinked and looked at Kagami, like he just realized he was there. And then, he blushed himself.

“W-what?!” Kagami sputtered. “Why are you blushing?!”

Kuroko inspected the sleeves of his sweater.

“I’m sorry, I just had a thought….” He trailed off.

“Huh?”

Kuroko looked at him from the corner of his eye.

“That maybe….we should practice differently.”

“Oh.” Kagami felt a little disappointed, but also relieved. So it was the method that was wrong not him.

He waited for Kuroko to continue, but the boy merely started at him.

“What?” Kagami asked again.

“That means you should kiss me.” He deadpanned and Kagami gaped.

“I…uh…wha….now?!”

“Yes.” Kuroko said and turned to fully face Kagami despite his own pink cheeks.

Kagami felt a familiar shiver go up his spine at that look. He swallowed nervously (no idea why he was nervous, it wasn’t their first damn kiss!) and nodded.

He moved closer to Kuroko, until their knees bumped. They were both sitting on the floor, so the position was a little uncomfortable. Kagami put a hand on Kuroko’s cheek and leaned forward slowly.

“I have no idea,” He said a little breathlessly. “how does this count as practice.”

“You’ll find out.” Kuroko murmured and closed his already half lidded eyes.

Kagami shrugged internally and decided to just trust Kuroko on this one.

He pressed their lips together and lingered, but Kuroko didn’t give him even a moment to make this chaste, instead he swiped his tongue over Kagami’s lips.

Kagami made a hum at the back of his throat and opened up.

They kissed deeply, without hurry, taking their time. Kagami stroked Kuroko’s tongue with his own, sucked on it and touched his palate.

Kuroko made his usual happy, little sounds, like he was tasting something really delicious. That made Kagami’s ears flare, but also made him want to hear more. They kind of tumbled down to the floor, where they continued, adding hands to the mix which would stroke and caress where lips, because they couldn’t be bothered to part.

Long moments later, the movements stopped. They separated with a small smacking sound of their lips.

“So.” Kagami said a again breathlessly and totally red in the face. “H-how was that?”

Kuroko smiled at him fondly, bumping their noses.

“A+. If only you’d be so eager to study _other_ subjects.”

“Hey!” Kagami bristled. “I’m not the one who wanted a distraction, you little shit.” He grumbled and pinched Kuroko’s side. “You should have just told me if you wanted to make out and not be all cryptic.”

“And where’s the fun in that?”

Kagami rolled his eyes.

“S-so. Did you uh, get it?” He asked when Kuroko made no move to push him away and resume their studying.

“Hm.” He hummed kind of lazily. “Not sure. I guess I need more practice.”

Kagami stared at him for a moment, before he decided, ah what the hell, he could play along.

“Sure.” He said in English with a grin. “Don’t blame me if you can’t keep up with the lesson though.”


	78. touch

Kagami was tactile.

Whether it was a byproduct of being raised by a single, very often absent father, growing up in a foreign country where he never really fit and knew a limited amount of vocabulary useful to communicate or just a part of his personality, he always expressed himself better with touch and movement rather than words.

To say that Kagami wasn’t very articulate was an understatement. He fumbled with what and how he was supposed to address teachers, other students, older students, people on the street, _anyone_ actually. Even simple greetings took time for him to get used to when he went back to Japan, where he stood out as well. Always too big, too loud, too American.

It was good then that he was fluent in basketball.

He played when he was sad and happy and angry. And when he needed to rethink things or forget about an empty apartment, and even while studying because it helped him build up muscle memory.

He was glad too, that he didn’t have to play it alone anymore, unless he really, really needed or wanted to think over things like…feelings.

Which was another thing Kagami wasn’t fluent it. If anything it was the thing he was the _absolute_ worst at.

But when all was said and done, and the confession was sealed with his first eve kiss (and Kuroko’s too), was when Kagami realized that confessing was actually the _easiest_ part of feelings and relationships.

Kagami was aware that there was a number of things couples should or could do that involved touching (and yes, sex was also there, but that was a topic for another sleepless night, thanks). Stuff like…kissing and hand holding and hugging and other things that Kagami wasn’t probably aware of. Yet.

The point being…Kagami wanted those things. And it wasn’t like they didn’t do those things. They kissed and held each other, still clumsy and kind of shy, trying to figure out how to fit themselves around each other, how to hold that wouldn’t be too tight but not too loose, that would be comforting when needed and when it would just be casual and when it would say more than what Kagami’s clumsy, awkward tongue could never say.

But he was also supposed to know when Kuroko wanted it. Or _if_ he wanted it. What if he _didn’t_ and he made a giant faux pas?

But then also Kagami wanted other things. Like cook for both of them, and still play basketball, and still walk Nigou, and _still_ bicker and go shopping for sports equipment.

Kagami was confused, if he should though. They were dating. But he also wanted non couple stuff. _Their_ stuff. The ‘Kagami and Kuroko stuff’ they did before ~feelings~ happened.

Kagami wasn’t sure that was how romance was supposed to work.

“You have been staring at me for the past twenty minutes. Do I have something on my face?”

That question pulled Kagami out of his daze and he blushed when he realized that he was indeed staring at Kuroko.

He didn’t mean to, really. It just sort of happened. They settled on the couch after dinner and Kagami put on the TV while Kuroko was reading a book. Soon Kagami found his attention being directed away from the TV and to the inconspicuous boy.

He shrugged and opened his mouth to say that it was nothing, he was simply spacing out, maybe tease Kuroko a little, but the thing which came out gave them both a pause.

"Are we doing this thing right?”

The question was kind of cryptic, but Kuroko immediately understood his meaning. He paused, suddenly tense and put his book away without hesitation.

Kagami instantly knew that he said the wrong thing. Maybe it sounded innocent, but he wished he could bite and swallow his tongue, and not be the cause of Kuroko making a face like he told him Ogiwara blamed him all along or something.

They were quiet still before Kuroko slid a bit closer to him on the couch and softly spoke.

“Kagami-kun….do you perhaps have second thoughts about-”

“What? No, NO! Never!”

Kuroko paused but kept giving him an unsure look.

“I don’t have second thoughts. I just…have thoughts. About us. Yeah.”

Kuroko stayed silent, which Kagami took as a sigh that he should continue.

“I want to…do things. Like…couple things.”

“Oh.” He said and Kagami was grateful to hear that his voice wasn’t tense and that the apprehension was leaving his posture rapidly. “Well then we can move this to the bedroom if you want.”

“What? No that’s not what I…I mean that too but not now in this moment Jesus, Kuroko.” He sputtered and felt his face catch fire.  

“Alright, then?” Kuroko waited patiently. Kagami took a big breath and just decided to say what he wanted to say, no point in feeling ashamed or self-conscious now.”

“I want to hold you.

Pause.

“Hold…you mean like a cuddle?”

Kagami nodded. His face was probably the shade of a ripe tomato about now, but he didn’t care.

“Yeah.”

Kuroko hummed thoughtfully, processing what Kagami just said.  

“Then…why don’t you?”

“Because I…because I want to play basketball…”

Pause.

Kagami closed his eyes and sighed feeling like a complete ass, not knowing how to express what he wanted Kuroko to understand. He knew _what_ he wanted and he knew _why_ he wanted and he also knew _why_ it was making him uneasy but he didn’t knew for the love of god how to say it and convey it accurately.

“I’m sorry I’m confused now.”

Kagami opened his eyes and saw Kuroko looking up at him expectantly, slightly confused and maybe even amused at his inability to communicate like normal fucking human being.

“Look. I want to do couple stuff with you, but I don’t know…if that’s okay.”

He paused and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling very self-conscious and nervous.

Kuroko was quiet for a moment longer than it would make Kagami comfortable. He didn’t look angry or worried anymore, just contemplative, like he was translating Kagami’s jumbled words into normal human speak and trying to choose his own words that would make the most sense to him.

Finally with a small sigh and smile he spoke.

“Kagami-kun. Do you like me?”

Taiga blinked at him, confused. How was this relevant now?

“What kind of a question is that, o-of course I do.” He stuttered and then coughed awkwardly. He wasn’t ashamed of his feelings, but admitting them so freely was making him very self-conscious.

Kuroko simply smiled and pressed himself to Kagami’s side like he belonged there.

“Then please hold me and then we can go out and play basketball after dinner if you want.”

Kagami shook his head.

“You say like it’s so simple.”

“Because it _is_ that simple.” He gave an exasperated sigh at Kagami’s denseness.

“You’re my boyfriend, but also my best friend. Both of these are not mutually exclusive.”

Taiga should be used by now to Kuroko’s weird mind reading powers. Maybe even annoyed that he always knew what was bothering him even before Kagami knew that himself, but honestly it saved them a lot of time that could be lost on pointless guessing and Taiga’s stuttering.

“Yeah but…when? And how am I supposed to tell when you want what and what if I do something and you’re not in the mood for and-” His ramble was suddenly cut off by Kuroko’s hand covering his mouth. Kagami could see the tiny wrinkle between his brows which meant that Kagami’s cluelessness stopped being endearing and he was slightly annoying now.

“Please stop worrying over arbitrary and insignificant things and hug me if you wish to.” He said in a slightly teacher like voice and then smiled.

Kagami gaped at Kuroko even after he dropped his hand from his mouth.

Before he could comment on anything though, Kuroko moved and sat himself comfortably in the cradle of Kagami’s lap, legs sideways and side pressed to his chest, head fitting snugly under his chin.

“I will read now so please don’t move.”

Kagami stared at him for a moment before he laughed and wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s middle and settled back comfortably against the back of the sofa.

“So what’s the book about?” He asked and felt himself smile unconsciously when Kuroko started recalling plot point after plot point.

Maybe it was that easy.


	79. cooldown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda nsfw just sayin, but nothing explicit

One of Kagami’s favorite sounds would definitely be his name, desperately breathed in his ear or against his lips followed by a soft moan as Kuroko would reach his peak pulling Taiga along with him.

Taiga watched as Tetsuya arched his back, exposing the smooth line of neck.

They were both still, trying to bask in that blissful moment of climax, before it would pass and they would be pulled back into reality.

Tetsuya sighed and looked down at Kagami with a small smile. Taiga returned it, still panting and then unexpectedly tumbled them both back onto the pillows.

Tetsuya fell down and bounced slightly because of the impact and released a small surprised gasp.

Taiga took in Tetsuya’s spent form, his flushed cheeks and matted hair pressed into his sweaty temples. His chest was still falling and rising as he tried to catch his breath and Taiga knew that if he put his palm over his chest he would feel his accelerated heartbeat.

Kuroko’s eyes fluttered open and closed a few times and Taiga had to grin. He pressed his own forehead to Tetsuya’s and nuzzled, to which the other boy bumped their noses, before it scrunched in discomfort.

Taiga gently pulled out of Tetsuya’s body, but he still managed to wring a small needy sound out of him.

He fell back on the bed next to Kuroko and disposed of the condom. He reached for the towel they always kept near their bed in case of moments like these and cleaned them both.

Kuroko’s breath stabilized as he turned and curled on his side, facing Kagami. Kuroko looked completely worn out. He was also probably on the verge of falling asleep, if he wasn’t sleeping already that is.

Taiga took a few moments to just admire the boy who always knew how to work him up to the point of exhaustion (in a good way of course).

Taiga brushed some matted, blue hair back from Tetsuya’s forehead and had to suppress a snicker because it was already standing out in every direction possible. In a matter of minutes (or quicker if Kagami were to help) Kuroko would be sporting his trademark bed head.

It looked like Kuroko was indeed sleeping.

Kagami scooted closer, his muscles pulling with that sort of pleasant soreness. He spent a stupidly long amount of time looking at Tetsuya’s face and synching his breathing to his. At least no one could tell him he was a sap if he was the only person awake right?

Tetsuya sighed and stretched a bit in his sleep and Taiga followed the movement, admiring the slender body next to him. There was a hickey on Kuroko’s collarbone. It was fresh and Taiga felt a little giddy, remembering how he put it there.

His gaze followed lower and his eyebrow rose when it fell on a _bruise_. On a hip.

Well.

Taiga pressed his fingers gently to it, before smoothing the skin with his thumb.

It made Tetsuya scrunch his nose and let out a dissatisfied, small sound. Taiga grinned and pressed his fingers a little harder. Apparently it was still sensitive.

Tetsuya grumbled under his breath and it was obvious he wasn’t asleep anymore, especially when one drowsy, blue eye opened and looked accusingly at Taiga.

He had a moment to react which he wasted of course on grinning like an idiot, so he didn’t manage to avoid Tetsuya’s prodding fingers which jammed into his stomach. It didn’t hurt _that_ much, but it was unexpected and he let out a very undignified squeak.

Tetsuya was now fully awake was determined to repay Taiga for his teasing. And since he didn’t want to be subjected to Tetsuya’s fingers jammed in his ribs again, he quickly grabbed the duvet and wrapped it around the smaller boy, like if he was making a burrito and wrapped his arms around him, effectively trapping Kuroko in a cocoon.

Tetsuya glared at Taiga, only the tip of his head and face visible from under the duvet. He tried kicking his legs but those were also trapped as Kagami made sure to immobilize the other boy from head to toe.

He grinned then and leaned in to kiss Tetsuya on the tip of his nose and had to huff at Tetsuya when he rolled his eyes.

A few teasing kisses and squirming later they finally settled in comfortably, holding each other. Kagami knew that Tetsuya wouldn’t let this go and mentally prepared himself to his 'revenge' later.

But for now they would sleep.


	80. Pining/Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was playing with [this](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) generator and made a few prompts and decided to write them. I mashed some of them and some not, and I wanted to post them all together but they turned kinda longish, so here’s the first one:

They don’t usually go jogging together, so it’s a little surprising when Kuroko asks for it on one Saturday when he stays over at Kagami’s place and notices the other boy slipping on a worn pair of sweats.

Kuroko doesn’t particularly like jogging and getting up before sunrise especially when he can sleep in. He’s also unbelievably slow, sluggish and a bit clumsy. It should annoy Kagami, since Kuroko is pulling him out of his rhythm, but for some reason he doesn’t mind. He’s got a new one, thudding in his ears as well as in his chest when their footsteps synchronize just right.

Kagami notices that he doesn’t have to slow down too much (just a bit), so Kuroko won’t stay too much in the back. Except for the turns, when his legs falter for a moment and he trips, making Kagami run ahead, before he catches up to him.

They don’t say anything during that time, but it’s not like they need to. All Kagami has to do is glance at Kuroko, for Kuroko to know what he means.

_Don’t fall too much behind, okay?_

And Kuroko sends his own nonverbal signal that Kagami interprets immediately as _I won’t, I’ll be fine._

It’s a perfect metaphor for how they work.

Kuroko pushes a bit more and Kagami adjust and slows down a bit, so they can meet halfway in a new rhythm made just for them.

It’s strange, Kagami thinks. He likes jogging because it clears his head and helps him deal with things. So it’s unusual that now, whenever he does it he can’t stop thinking about Kuroko. It gets even stranger when said boy is jogging right beside him, giving his all to keep up, so Kagami won’t leave him behind.

Kagami snorts internally. _Idiot_ , he thinks fondly, _like I’d ever do that._

They stop at a small bridge over a river to catch their breaths. Kuroko might keep up with him, but he is probably at his limit, so they’d be walking back instead of jogging.

Kuroko puts his hands on his knees and bows his back, breathing hard.

The roomy shirt that he wears (Kagami’s) has such a wide collar on Kuroko that Kagami can basically see inside it and observe how his pale chest expands, when his lungs work to get enough air.

He turns his head away when Kuroko looks up and feels his flushed skin flush even more. Kuroko never comments.

They watch the sunrise on the bridge. Kagami observes how the first rays of light touch the water and Kuroko’s hair making it look almost transparent.

They are both sweaty and tired and Kagami feels a bit light headed and dizzy, despite running slower than usually.

He reaches his hand without thinking and touches Kuroko’s hair.

At the same time, the boy turns his head and Kagami’s hand accidentally brushes his cheek, fingers sliding along it on almost caress. His skin is cool and sticky with sweat. Usually pale, is now flushed rosy.

When Kagami looks up and sees Kuroko’s questioning gaze, he finally realizes what he’s doing and drops his hand, like it’s on fire.

He opens his mouth, wanting to say that Kuroko had something there, or that his hair was sticking at one side in a comical way. Wants to make fun of it, wants to make those weird somersaults in his stomach _stop_.

But he can’t.

And he doesn’t manage, because Kuroko speaks for him, says it’s time to go back, turns on his heel and starts jogging.

Kagami gives him a head start, shakes his head and starts running himself, not wanting to be left behind, even he knows Kuroko wouldn’t do that.

They don’t mention Kagami’s weird behavior even once, despite Kagami not being able to think about anything else, other than the transparent color of Kuroko’s hair during sunrise.

They don’t mention it, blaming it on the drowsiness of a morning before the dawn.


	81. school reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one for the genrator fill. The prompt was school reunions, and this turned maybe a bit au

Taiga thinks that he must be insane to come to Japan, in the middle of his winter break, _his_ winter break he could be spending on basketball or surfing or his part time job or whatever, for a high school reunion.

He shoves his hands deep inside his coat pockets as he waits at the bus stop and curses himself for not taking any gloves from home.

The bus finally rolls in, almost soiling Kagami’s jeans in mud and snow, and Kagami curses again, making old ladies at the bus turn their heads and glare at him.

Taiga drops in an empty seat at the back of the bus and grumbles under his breath.

Yeah, he really must have been insane to agree to this.

* * *

 

The booked restaurant is almost full and when Taiga enters he crashes with a waitress.

He manages to get through the maze of clients, tables and waiters and finds the table his senpai booked for the meeting.

They all light up when they see him, screaming his name and nicknames he hadn’t heard in years. There are hugs, and pats on the back and shoulders and suddenly Kagami feels a sort of warm, nice feeling inside.

They push him into one empty spot after he takes of his coat, his glass is filled and menu is thrusted into his face. He lets his former classmates and senpai chatter excitedly, as a million questions a minute, not really expecting answers (not yet at least) and takes a sip of his drink.

He looks over their faces and marvels how some changed over time, and how others didn’t change at all. How they look at him, cheeks flushed and wide grins directed at him and it’s a sappy thought, but it does feel like coming home.

And then, after the initial haze of reunion stops, it’s finally hits him.

“Um. Sorry, but where is Kuroko?”

Everyone freezes for a moment and then they burst out laughing making Kagami jump in his seat.

“I’m here.” Kagami jumps again when he hears the soft voice next to him and surely _there_ is Kuroko, sitting in a chair next to his, glass in hand and a faint, amused smile on his lips.

Everyone keeps laughing while Kagami keeps starring.

“You’ve lost your touch, Kagami-kun.”

Yeah, Kagami thinks, this was a _bad_ idea.

* * *

 

It’s not that Kagami didn’t want to see Kuroko again.

Well, okay, he didn’t, but not because he hated him, or had bad memories connected with him or something.

It was actually the opposite.

Kagami didn’t want to see him _precisely_ because he had good memories with Kuroko, because he was his best friend during high school that he spend the majority of his time with, even more than with his own brother.

Truth was, Kagami was stupidly and hopelessly in love with his best friend, school friend and classmate and instead of confessing and taking the rejection like a man, he chose to run off to America for collage. Smooth.

When he moved, he felt too embarrassed and stupid to call Kuroko, explain and apologize.

And so a year passed, Kagami never forgot about Kuroko, but he managed to live somehow, with relegating him to the back of his mind as barely a crush and a friend who he lost contact with.

And then the reunion happened.

First Kagami was reluctant to agree, but his senpai were quite convincing. Interestingly, none of them or his classmates mentioned Kuroko, and Kagami was too chickenshit to ask.

He figured maybe Kuroko left the tow? Country? Didn’t had the time or will to meet up? He didn’t know. For some reason he felt slightly disappointed that no one mentioned him at all, but figured maybe it was for the best.

He booked a hotel for 3 days, he would spend them with former classmates, took pictures and then he’d go back and have a nice memory for the rest of year. Even if it would be somehow lacking.

And then he saw him and it all went down the drain.

Kuroko looked like he did two years ago. Pale hair, blue eyes, stripped shirt and a small, teasing smile that Kagami loved so much, directed at him.

His voice sounded the same when he spoke, asking about collage and answering all the awkwardly casual questions Kagami asked to fill the silence that would undeniably fall between then and then really have to _talk._

He was insane, honestly. Insane for ever coming back here. All the feelings he kept at the back of his heart, trying to cover them with dusts of memories failed.

They all sprang back to the foreground, making Kagami feel like a lovesick kid again, making it hard to not remember all the things they went through, all the memories they had together.

And it made so hard for Kagami not to feel like an asshole, like a coward.

Like a complete idiot.

* * *

 

The party continued into the evening, even when Kuroko, after coming from the bathroom, announced that he’d have to say goodnight.

Voices of protest and upset sounded all around, but Kuroko explained calmly that he had an important exam after the break and only a few days to go though the massive material. He promised to meet everyone the next day for lunch though.

They all waved their goodbyes to Kuroko when he put on his coat and left the restaurant and something in Kagami snapped suddenly.

He watched Kuroko’s back disappear into the darkness of the street and he suddenly stood up. Everyone looked at him confused.

“I should go back too.”

Surprisingly, no one told him to stay or whine that it was unfair. What Kagami noticed was that his former school mates sported various expressions of fond exasperation, annoyance and even amusement.

Kagami had a sinking suspicion that they knew something.

“Finally!” Hyuga bellowed, tipsy and eyes glassy as he almost smashed his beer, saved only by Mitobe in the last moment. Kagami pretended not to hear.

When he said his goodbyes and was leaving, he felt someone (Kiyoshi?), slip something into his coat pocket and pat him on the back. When he slipped his hand into his pocket he almost tripped over his own two feet feeling the plastic, square packet.

They got it _all wrong_.

Outside it was snowing. Kagami’s breath turned into fog and the small space in front of the restaurant was illumined in lights, but the rest of the street was dark. There weren’t even that many people passing by.

And Kuroko was nowhere in sight.

Kagami fished his phone and looked though the contacts. He haven’t used Kuroko’s old phone number, so he didn’t knew if he still used it, but it was worth a shot.

The familiar tune of Kuroko’s ringtone made Kagami jump ( _again_ ) and spun around.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Kagami yelled at Kuroko, who moved from the shadows. It wasn’t what he wanted to say. And definitely not to shout.

“Sorry.” Kuroko said and they both fell silent.

Kagami rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say.

“I’ll walk you.” He finally did. Kuroko looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

It was awkward and quiet. Kagami felt his skin prickle when he accidentally brushed Kuroko’s hand with his own. It seemed they both forgot their gloves.

“So.” Kagami tried to break the silence. “How is collage?”

He didn’t expect for Kuroko to start laughing.

“You asked me that at the restaurant. A few times actually.”

Kagami scowled and burrowed his face deeper in his scarf.

“Each time I said it was fine.” Kuroko continued. “But I don’t think you heard me.” He stopped suddenly, making Kagami halt as well.

“Actually, I think you were more concerned with not asking any of the questions you _really_ wanted.”

Kagami stared at Kuroko for a long moment. It started snowing harder.

“Do you hate me?” The question was unusually loud to Kagami’s ears.

Kuroko’s eyes softened and he smiled gently.

“Why would I?”

Kagami chewed on his bottom lip.

“Because I acted like a jackass.”

“I can’t deny that.”

“Oi!”

“But I don’t hate you. I admit, I tried…maybe a bit. But I can’t.”

“I’m sorry.” Kagami blurted out and moved closer to Kuroko. “I’m really sorry. I should have…keep in touch. But I’m…”

“It’s fine.”

“No, It’s not!” Kagami clapped his mouth shut.

“No it’s not.” He repeated quieter. “It’s not fair to you.”

Kuroko hummed.

“Maybe. But I could push more as well. I could ask Murasakibara-kun to get me your address, phone number or email. But I didn’t. So we’re even.”

Kagami ran a hand through his hair and sighed. It wasn’t nearly as shitty as what he did, but he didn’t want to argue with him now.

“I forgive you.” Kuroko said and smiled. “Can we now please go to the part when you hug me, because we haven’t seen each other in a long and I’ve missed you?”

Kagami blushed at the sudden boldness, but a smile was ghosting over his lips, and he let out a chuckle because Kuroko’s teasing was so familiar and it made Kuroko laugh as well, and they were sixteen once again.

Kagami gathered the other boy in a hug and he hoped it wasn’t obvious how his body _caved_ and melted into Kuroko. The other boy returned the embrace, burying his nose in Kagami’s neck and scarf.

“I missed you too.” Kagami said into Kuroko’s hair.

They pulled away after a long moment, their hands still tangled in each other’s coats.

Kagami found himself looking down at Kuroko, into his pretty, blue eyes and then grinned when a snowflake dropped on his nose. Kuroko went a bit cross-eyed for a moment, when Kagami brushed it away with his thumb, and instead of dropping his hand, he cupped Kuroko’s chin, tilted it up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

In the next second he froze, eyes flying open, realizing what he’d done. He pulled away slowly, but instead of an angry or shocked expression, Kuroko’s eyes were closed, snowflakes in his lashes and his lips looking unbelievably soft.

Then he opened his eyes and looked at Kagami.

“Why did you made me a year for that?”

Kagami gaped like a fish.

“I-, you mean you….me??!”

Kuroko grabbed Kagami’s scarf and pulled him down, shutting him up effectively.

Gentle kisses quickly turned longer and more heated, arms wrapped around each other and tongues played for a long moment, until they had to stop and breathe.

Kagami didn’t care that he probably looked desperate, burying his face in Kuroko’s neck, kissing the skin there and up, over his cheeks, behind his ears and coming back to his lips again.

“Home.” Kuroko sighed against Kagami’s lips and Kagami felt his stomach drop.

“Yeah. I-I’ll walk y-“ Kagami squeaked when Kuroko bit his earlobe lightly.

“Not mine. _Yours_.”

O-oh.

“Okay.” Kagami wrapped his arm tighter around Kuroko’s waist and pulled him along to the direction of the bus stop where a bus would take him to his hotel.

Kuroko sighed contently, leaned his head against Kagami’s arm and played with the end of his scarf.

Yeah, Kagami was insane.

Insane for ever leaving this guy.


	82. now you see me au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry for dissapearing. here’s another silly fill for the generator prompt: Now You See Me AU (it’s very loosely based, also someone should write a full heist au kagakuro just sayin)

_“Pick a card sir, any card.”_

That’s how it all started.

Well, alright not the _actual_ beginning of the thing, but a _beginning_ nonetheless.

“I’m telling you, he’s such a brat, I can’t stand him!”

Tatsuya watched as Taiga pointed a fork full of pancakes at him, before shoving it back into his mouth and swallowing angrily.

He didn’t react to his long time friend’s outburst, after all he was used to them by now. It was good that the diner they were at was long since closed and the owner let them in, just because they’ve known each other for a long time, and there were no people to witness Taiga’s yelling.

He took a sip of his coffee, calmly listening to his partner’s rant.

“He’s really infuriating. The worst witness I had to deal with yet, he drives me up the wall. Being all smart pants and dogging the questions. He thinks I have all day.”

Kagami grumbled, scrapping the knife and fork over the plate and making Tatsuya wince because of the unpleasant sound.

Tatsuya knew the story. There was a gang of…well magicians? Illusionists? They started first as small acts of street performers; some were more skilled to get really big shows. A year ago they started performing together for big audiences.

There wouldn’t be anything interesting about it, if they didn’t start to use their ‘skills’ for crime purposes, starting heists and smaller robberies.

He and Taiga were assigned with the investigation and about three months ago they made a breakthrough.

The gang – calling themselves Miracles, were composed of five members, all skilled in different areas of illusion. But there was a rumor that they also had a _sixth_ member. They called him the phantom, because he was more like a rumor and only a handful of people claimed that they actually saw him at the performances. All of them described him differently, so it was impossible to pin him down, that is if he even existed in the first place and wasn’t just a staged rumor.

They also called him phantom because, apparently he could disappear. Which obviously was impossible, so Taiga and Tatsuya ruled him out as a rumor.

Until, they met face to face.

The best way to catch the enemy was to get to know him.

They went to this artistic neighborhood with lots of artists and street performers, a lot of which were magicians and illusionists. It was rumored that some of the miracles used to come here before they hit it big.

They had an hour or so to meet their informatory, so they decided to observe.

There was a scrawny kid, in a too big black hoodie, playing with a deck of cards at a table. Not many people paid him any mind, as if he was invisible. So it was surprising that Taiga noticed him and when he did the boy, actually he was a young man, maybe a little younger than him, but not much than Taiga, called to him and asked him to pick a card.

After a series of convoluted tricks and gimmicks, the guy stole Taiga’s phone, they chased him, he hid in an alley for long enough to call the police and turn himself in as the infamous sixth man, asking for witness protection.

Taiga was on it, asking to be the main investigator. He spent countless times with their convict, interrogating him and working to the wee hours of the night.

The miracles went underground when Kuroko Tetsuya, that was his name, turned himself in. They thought that it was  going to be a piece of cake now, but no such luck. Their witness was difficult.

“He said that he will talk if we promise to catch them, but also helped them. He said something about his weirdo friends not being bad people, just that they made some mistakes along the way and now they couldn’t go back.

Tatsuya snorted.

“Everyone says that.”

Taiga nodded and finished his coffee.

“Yeah that’s what I told him.”

“Did he tell you anything useful?”

Taiga sighed, playing with his cup.

“The address to one of their safe houses. He said there’d be clues. I told him not to play around and give us something more.”

“And?”

Taiga paused and then grimaced at the memory.

“And he stole my phone again.”

Tatsuya laughed, while Taiga started shouting at him to shut up.

“Oh my god can you two pipe down?”

They both fell silent when the owner came out of the back room and scolded them.

“Sorry Takao.” Himuro placated him. The owner swiped his gaze over their table.

“Coffee?”

Kagami eagerly nodded and Takao took the freshly brewed jug of coffee and poured them fresh glasses.

“You know.” He started, addressing Himuro. “He comes here often to work lately and always yaps about this Kuroko guy.” He said with a smirk. “It’s always Kuroko did this, Kuroko did that, god Kuroko is so annoying, I hate working with him yadda yadda.”

Taiga scowled, while Himuro laughed good-naturedly.

“It’s fine. Soon we will find his friends and all of them will go on trials. I suspect each of them will get at least a ten. If Kuroko starts cooperating he might get a seven. _Maybe_.” Tatsuya emphasized.

“I hope not.”

Both he and Takao looked at Kagami curiously.

“I uh, I mean he’s annoying and infuriating, but he’s not a bad person…I mean...” He faltered for a moment. “He’s not really suited for that life. I’m starting to think he was forced to do much of what he did for the Miracles.”

Tatsuya and Takao stared at Kagami for a long, silent moment, until Takao burst out laughing.

“Oh my god!” He howled. “I was right!”

“Right about what?” Kagami growled, cheeks kind of pink.

“That you sound like you have a crush.”

Tatsuya chocked on his coffee, while Taiga sputtered.

“I do not!” He protested hotly, cheeks now definitely pink.

“Yeah, sure.”

“I don’t! He’s a witness! And a kid at that!” Kagami yelled, while Takao kept cackling.

“He’s barely a year younger than you Taiga. That’s hardly being a kid.” Tatsuya unhelpfully chimed in.

“Goddamnit I’m leaving!” Taiga spat out and reached for his wallet and froze.

“Uh-oh.”

“What?” Tatsuya asked.

Kagami didn’t say anything, just looked through both pockets of his coat.

“He stole it! He stole my wallet!”

Tatsuya blinked, while Takao bowed over in half almost crying.

“Oh man.” Takao wheezed, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I guess the wallet is not the only thing he stole from you.”

Kagami turned crimson and almost threw his cup at Takao.

“Taiga!” Himuro caught his arm. “Calm down.”

Kagami growled something but lowered his arm.

“That asshole stole it from me when I was questioning him today.”

“Did the questioning happen horizontally, vertically or in a different position?”

Tatsuya snorted into his coffee again, because admittedly that was funny.

Kagami didn’t think so, as he yelled at their patron, who retreated back to the kitchen, humming a song that sounded suspiciously like _Kagami and Kuroko, sitting in a cell~_

When he disappeared, Taiga went quiet, as he glared at the table.

Tatsuya realized how awkward the situation was for both of them.

“So.”

Kagami glared at him.

Tatsuya coughed.

“I won’t tell anyone.” He finally said. “But you need to be careful.”

“I know that.” Kagami grumbled.

Tatsuya sighed, leaning against the back of their seat and sipping at his coffee, feeling a headache coming up, while Taiga frowned at his empty table.

This case was a pain in the ass.


	83. genie au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last from the generator prompts! This one was Genie(s) AU, and I loved writing this? Also it’s a bit..sad? And please someone tell me I’m not the oly one that is hype for an arabian style aus?? no??

Midnight.

The room is only slightly illuminated by the moon and stars. Otherwise it drowns in blue and gray shadows, the glimpse of gold and other jewels blinking here and there.

The plush bed made of pillows and blankets is comfortable under Tetsuya, even a bit _too_ comfortable.

It’s the perfect composition of soft to make any person happy to be lying here and sleep like on a cloud.

Yet, Tetsuya wishes even for the slight discomfort, _anything_ to distract him both from the annoying thoughts swimming in his head, as well as the pair of arms, holding him gently and securely.

It’s wrong.

Tetsuya is restless, he can’t sleep. He doesn’t really needs to in the first place. Doesn’t mean he can’t, he can just go for a long while without sleep, food, drink and other things, but it’s a bit awkward when everyone around you is doing those things and you’re not, so Tetsuya does them as well.

Because Tetsuya is not human.

Tetsuya is a genie.

And genies aren’t supposed to be lying in plush beds and sharing dreams with humans they love.

But here he is.

The human next to him stirs in his sleep and then the arms tighten around him for a moment, before relaxing again, making so that he can slip from them whenever he wants.

And to be honest, those are worse vices for Tetsuya than an actual chain or a binding spell could be.

Kagami-kun doesn’t know any spells.

“Hm?” The human hums sleepily and noses against Tetsuya’s shoulder, sending goose bumps over his skin.

Tetsuya hums something back to Kagami and the man shifts and props himself on an elbow, to look better at Kuroko, the full moon illuminating the bed and making him visible to Kagami.

“I’m sorry I woke you.” Kuroko whispers, but Kagami blinks slowly and shakes his head, as if trying to get rid of the dreams.

“S’fine.” He mumbles and tries to stifle a yawn. He settles against the pillows, tucking Tetsuya under his chin and holding him loosely.

He listens to Kagami’s soft breaths in the night and hopes that he will go back to sleep soon, but then Kagami speaks lowly and sleepily.

“Tell me something.”

Kuroko looks up at Kagami.

“What do you mean?”

Kagami takes his time to answer, his fingers skimming over the bumps of Tetsuya’s spine in a playful caress.

“Like a story. You know a lot of them.”

Tetsuya can’t help but smile, maybe a bit bitterly at that. The stories he knows, aren’t really _just_ stories. They are _history_ , events he witnessed. Back when he was a human, and after when he was reborn as a spirit and became a genie. He lived, or rather existed for so long, ‘age’ have lost meaning to him.

“I didn’t know you needed a bedtime story to sleep well Kagami-kun. Are you afraid of the boogieman?”

Tetsuya squeaks when Kagami’s fingers pinch his skin, somewhere below the waistband of his loose pants and then smooth it with a caress that is just barely not suggestive.

“I don’t.” Kagami answers annoyed. “But I like them.”

Tetsuya sighs and shifts in Kagami’s arms, to get more comfortable on his back. He looks at the richly decorated ceiling and raises his hand.

A reddish flame springs from his hand and settles on the tip of his finger. It takes a vague humanoid shape.

“Once.” He starts his tale. “There was a-“ He hesitates for a moment. He can feel Kagami’s eyes bore into him.

“A prince.” He finally decides. “Who was very rich, but also very lonely.”

Next to him Kagami shifts, arms looping around Kuroko’s waist, fingers pressing lightly into his skin.

“One day, in the deepest parts of his treasury, among the various family heirlooms he found a jar. The prince opened it and there sprung a genie from inside.” Kuroko manipulated the soft flames and soon there was another, bluish one.

“The genie thanked the prince and said that for setting him free he will serve him for a year and grant all his wishes. ‘I can give you money and fame, fortune and skills. Just name them.’ Said the genie. But since the prince was rich, he didn’t need money, riches and fame. What he wanted was something else.” Kuroko paused to further animate the flames in his palms.

“Be my companion.” The prince said. “Go on adventures with me.”

Kagami hummed and Kuroko felt his head on his shoulder. A glance revealed that he was looking intently at the flames.

“And so they did. The genie spend a year with the prince travelling across the land, sharing adventures and...” He paused then and sighed wistfully. “…memories.”

There was a long pause, Kagami didn’t complain just patiently waited for Kuroko to resume.

“The prince was very grateful. He told the genie he was his friend and wanted to stay with him forever.” Kagami’s arms tightened.

“And then.” Kuroko suddenly resumed after he had fell silent. “The prince met a beautiful princess.” He manipulated the flames for a new, pinkish one to appear. “And he fell in love. Mutually. They married. And the prince was never lonely again.” Kuroko concluded and closed his hands, extinguishing the flames with a _poof_.

Kagami shifted suddenly and moved over Kuroko to look at him. He had an annoyed look on his face.

“Where did the princess came from? And what about the genie?”

Kuroko was silent.

“The genie was released when a year passed. As promised.” He looked straight into Kagami’s yes. “It’s how it always is in the tales.”

Kagami clucked his tongue and fell back against the pillows.

“Well I don’t like this tale. The ending made no sense.”

Kuroko smiled a little sadly.

“It makes a lot of sense to me.” He bit his lip. “Genies are not the main characters. The spotlight is not the place for them.”

It was true. Tetsuya wasn't used to so much attention in the first place, he also didn't deserve it for who he was.

It didn't happen exactly as in the tale; Kagami wasn't a prince, or at least he wasn't one when they met. Tetsuya made him, or rather helped him become rich, and he could certainly pass as one now.

He could still remember that moment.

_Who-what?? A Genie? In here?_

_Yes. You have opened the box and freed me, so I will serve you for a year and then you will set me free permanently._

_Uh, uh okay. And then what?_

_Blink._

_What do you mean?_

_I mean, when I set you free permanently, what will happen to you?_

_I..._

_You don't know._

_A huff._

_I don't. But does it matter?_

_Well, it matters to me._

_Silence._

_When a genie is freed, he goes into the cycle of spirits to become one with it._

_And?_

_And, probably comes back as a different life form._

_So it's like dying and being reborn._

_Overly simplified, but you can say that._

_So what happens when I won't free you permanently?_

_Pause._

_Why wouldn't you?_

_Well, because...I don't know? Seems pretty sad that your whole life is just to sit in a small box, in a dusty dungeon, waiting for someone to come free you, do what he wants for a year and then die? Your life feels kind of sucky,_

_At that moment Tetsuya remember that he laughed and it made both of them jump, because the sound bounced off the walls, extremely loud._

_I don't see it like that._

_Well, that's you. Come on._

_Where?_

_Does it matter? Anywhere. I have to show you something._

_What is it?_

_How to live stupid._

Because as many things Tetsuya knew in his almost ancient existence, life wasn't one of them.

And they shared many adventures and somewhere along the line...love happened.

Kagami sighed and shifted again to look at Kuroko.

"I don't need to meet or save a princess. Hell, even _you_ saved me more times than I saved you?"

It was true. Kagami-kun had an uncanny ability to attract trouble.

"It's not right."

Kagami's eyes gleamed annoyed, even borderline on angry.

"Why does it have to be."

Tetsuya bit his lip. He didn't really have a good answer.

"Please. Don't make this difficult. You know I can't stay."

Kagami rolled over and pressed Kuroko more firmly into the plush bedding.

"But do you want to?"

Kuroko's breath hitched for a moment. He should be annoyed with how for Kagami the terms 'needs' and 'wants' and 'should haves'  were basically the same, and how there was an unspoken principle, that the 'wants' were the most important.

But he couldn't, because he sort of admired and envied that individualistic and independent way of thinking, even if he couldn't have it for himself.

Plus, he was _terribly_ drawn to it.

"You already know the answer to that." He said, looking straight into Kagami's eyes and trying to ignore the wandering fingers along his thigh.

Kagami sighed and rolled off Kuroko and then gathered him close again.

He didn't say anything more.

Kuroko sighed.

"I'll stay with you for a bit more."

Pause.

"Promise me you will release me."

A long moment of silence.

"I promise." Taiga finally lied, kissing Kuroko's hair.


	84. Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was taking some prompts on twitter from here and ilovetaigakun wanted no.16: “Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?"

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko knocked on the door. “Can I come in?”

Silence.

Tetsuya sighed and knocked again. It was ridiculous that he was asking permission to enter his own room, but that’s how life was apparently.

“Kagami-kun, I’m coming in.”

Tetsuya pushed the door open and immediately saw the broad shoulders and messy red hair sticking from behind his bed. Kagami was sitting on the floor, legs to his chin and positively sulking, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t make himself smaller.

Tetsuya made his away over to him and sat on the floor next to his boyfriend in a similar position with knees drawn up to his chin.

They were both silent for a longer while. Kagami was visibly twitchy next to Kuroko.

“Kagami-ku-“

“Don’t!” Kagami stopped him hand up in the air. “Say anything. I know what you want to say.”

Kuroko sighed and leaned back against his bed.

“It’s no big deal, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami was silent.

“I mean it. She’s not mad at you. She actually found this…funny I guess. I mean it’s not like no over sai-“

“Can we _pretend_ I didn’t just say that? Please?” Kagami buried his face in his hands. “God, just…”

Kuroko sighed again and knocked their knees together.

“It’s no big deal. _Really_.” He emphasized. “She told me to tell you she’s tougher than that.”

“Kuroko.” Kagami turned to him all stiff and robotic. “ _I_ addressed _your_ grandmother, in a very informal way. Don’t you see a problem here?”

“I thought we were supposed to pretend like that didn’t happen. Grandmother is already doing just that. She’ll probably forget about it the next day.”

“Yeah, but _I_ won’t!”

Tetsuya sighed again and then stood up.

“I’ll leave you alone for a while. Calm down and come back. We will all pretend like nothing happened.”

Kagami grimaced.

“Easy for you to say.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes.

“Five minutes.” He said from the door.

“Oh and.” He stopped. “Don’t try and sneak through the window. The branches of that three are too thin.”

Kagami sputtered.

“What?”

“I noticed you were eyeing it.”

Kagami grumbled something and looked away, pretending to be mad at Kuroko.

Tetsuya shook his head and closed the door.

Behind them he allowed himself a small laugh.


	85. Is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have some dorks at the store. idea shamlessly stolen from onetruetea im sorry orz

Kagami is hit by a sudden thought while picking cereal at the supermarket, looks up and sees Kuroko coming back from the animal isle with cans of dog food and doggie treats.

“Hey Kuroko?” He asks when the boy is putting the groceries in the cart

“Hm?”

“Is this a date to you?”

Kuroko pauses and looks up at Kagami, still bent over the cart.

“Excuse me?” He asks and then straightens out.

“I uh, um I mean.” Kagami flails for a moment. “I mean, is _this_ a date?”

Kuroko looks around the supermarket and then back to Kagami.

“Grocery shopping?” He asks still puzzled.

“Y-yeah.” Kagami says and realizes how dumb that assumption was. Shopping for food is not a date. Even if they are actually shopping for a supposed valentine’s dinner…

Kuroko doesn’t laugh at Kagami though, but keeps looking at him, expecting him to explain.

“Look…” He starts and then falters for a moment, because he shouldn’t start any sort of pseudo philosophical conversation like this, but damn it if it’s not bothering him. “We go out…somewhere. Together.” He specifies as it wasn’t obvious enough. “And we uh, do things. And we have a good time. It sounds like a date right?”

Kuroko simply stares at him, feeling that it is not the end.

“But that.” He gestures around himself. “Is like kind of a lame date, so…” He trails off.

“Hmm.” Kuroko makes a sound suddenly, and it looks like he’s thinking very hard about it as well.

“I’m sorry Kagami-kun, I don’t have much experience in this aspect.” He says. “But, by your logic walking Nigou would also be a date.”

That makes Kagami’s nose scrunch a bit, because he doesn’t know how he feels about the dog being included in their dates.

“Jogging would also be.” Kuroko continues.

“You hate jogging.”

“Well…” Kuroko trails off and smiles a bit. “I started liking it recently.”

Kagami feels his cheeks go warm.

“What about sleepovers?” He changes the topic.

“I…don’t know? We did that before too. Same with going out to eat.” Kuroko turns thoughtful again.

“And movies.” Kagami supplies, and Kuroko nods.

They are quiet for a moment, either in their own thoughts, contemplating this serious topic.

“Do..do you even go on ‘dates’ after you date someone?”

Kuroko looks up at him suddenly.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean like…people go on dates to be together…but we are kind of…dunno if you noticed…together a lot.”

This time it’s Kuroko who blushes.

“I did.”

Kagami nods.

“Oh you remember when we went to the zoo? That was also um _before_.”

“I remember.”

“So was that a date?”

“Possibly.”

Kagami sighs.

“This is confusing.”

“Kagami-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“Why is it bothering you so much? You said yourself that you were having fun?”

Kagami looks at Kuroko for a long moment.

“You won’t laugh?”

“I won’t.”

Kagami nodes and lowered his voice a bit, even though there was no one in the vicinity of the whole isle.

“Because…because I…I want you to have good memories and stuff…” He finishes lamely in a rushed whisper as if it was some big and terrible secret.

Kuroko blinks at Kagami and then smiles, his eyes going impossibly soft and affectionate.

“Kagami-kun.” He says patiently and Kagami feels him touch his hand, under the folds of his coat sleeve. “And what about you? It goes both ways.”

“Y-yeah but!” He exclaims and then stops, not really having a good argument to counter Kuroko’s.

Kuroko knows this and just smiles, squeezing his fingers. Kagami sighs again and slumps forward, bumping their foreheads and lingering there.

Kuroko closes his eyes, and makes a content hum.

“Hey.” Kagami speaks only after a longer moment.

Kuroko nods, brushing their noses, giving a sign that he is listening.

Kagami bites his lip and then continues.

“Is it a date…if I kiss you then?”

Kuroko opens his eyes suddenly and Kagami is taken aback by the sudden _blue_ for a moment.

Kuroko looks around, but the aisle is still empty, just like minutes ago.

“Here?” He asks, a bit breathless and surprised. Kagami feels a sense of accomplishment that he managed to do that, so he plunges forward.

“Yeah. I guess.”

Kuroko opens his mouth to say something, then closes it. He looks around again, before he tilts his face up, eyes closed and waits.

Kagami brushes the hair from Kuroko’s forehead, cups his face and presses a kiss to his lips.

Kuroko immediately tilts his head for a better angle and Kagami hums gratefully, slipping both hands around Kuroko’s waist to hold him close.

After what feels like a too long and probably too short kiss both at the same time, they pull away reluctantly.

Kagami steals a quick glance around the aisle again, but it is as empty as before.

“So…uh. Is this a date now?”

Kuroko makes a thoughtful sound again.

“I’m not sure.” He trails off.

Kagami suddenly feels bold and he decides to trust his instincts.

“Do you wanna make sure it’s not?”

Kuroko opens his mouth to respond, but then decides against it and just pulls Kagami down by his scarf for another kiss.

Despite being the one to suggest it, he is still taken by surprise and stumbles forward, wrapping his arms around Kuroko for purchase.

Kuroko’s back hits the shelves and he gasps, breaking away from Kagami’s mouth.

“Are you oka-ow!” Kagami jumps when something, which turns out to be a box of cereal, hits him on the head.

They don’t have much to time to react, before several other boxes fall down on them. Kagami has enough mind to press Kuroko to his chest, so he takes most of the burnt.

“You okay?” He asks again when the onslaught stops.

“I’m not the one who hit my head. Let me see, please.” He tiptoes and runs his hands through Kagami’s hair gently, feeling for any bumps but he finds none.

“I’m fine.” Kagami catches one of his hands, and laces their fingers together, squeezing. Kuroko smiles and squeezes back.

“That’s good.” He pulls him and their cart back from the shelves. “Let’s go home and continue our date there.” He finishes.

Kagami snorts and squeezes Kuroko’s hand again.

He’ll probably never figure the answer to that one.

Not that it matters.


	86. present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [ Steffel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffel/pseuds/Steffel)

Kagami stared at the simple bento box held out to him and then at Kuroko.

“For me?” He asked in complete disbelief.

Tetsuya nodded and thrust the box in his direction.

“Obviously. Do you see anyone else here?” He asked a tad bit sarcastically.

Kagami-kun huffed, but took the box from Tetsuya’s hands and he felt goose bumps when their fingers brushed.

“What’s the occasion?”

“Does there have to be one?”

Kagami shrugged, opened the box and stared again while Tetsuya subtly fidgeted.

He made that bento himself, that’s why it wasn’t perfect. He knew some of the ingredients were a bit undercooked and that the vegetables were a bit clumsily cut, while the rice wasn’t as neatly pressed as he’d want it to be. Also the portion was definitely too small for Kagami who ate thrice the size of such lunch, but Tetsuya didn’t have a bigger box, which he realized after he was done.

His family was also very unhelpful, constantly spying on him and then pretending they weren’t when he looked over his shoulder and shot them an accusing look.

“Wow.” Kagami said in awe and then looked at Kuroko and grinned. “I think I’m in love.”

Tetsuya resisted the urge to jab him in the side, he didn’t want to ruin his hard work after all, and settled for merely rolling his eyes.

“Please don’t make fun of me.”

Kagami snorted and put a hand at the back of his head and pulled him closer.

“I’m not idiot.” He said and kissed his hair affectionately. “Thanks.”

Kagami started to eat while Tetsuya pretended to fix his hair and hide his pink cheeks from Kagami.

He never saw the small smile he sent him too


	87. morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for throughaguitarsolo @ tumblr

Taiga would never, under normal conditions, call Kuroko a lazy person.

Except in the mornings, especially on the weekends or free days. Then he’d change drastically for those few hours, when he’d refuse to move and get out of bed.

“Okay.” Taiga says while he runs a hand through his hair. “Let me go.”

Tetsuya makes a displeased sound and clings harder.

“Never.”

Taiga sighs when Tetsuya throws a leg over his hip and snuggles into his arm.

“I don’t wanna get up– you’re comfy.”

Taiga almost laughs, because it’s kind of unlike Kuroko to say things like that. Give him a few hours and when he’s awake, he’ll be feeling completely ashamed for being so needy.

And usually Taiga doesn’t mind, because Kuroko rarely asks for things for himself, so when he lapses into an episode of morning clinginess, Taiga kind of welcomes it.

There are, of course exceptions, such as when he wants to get out of the damn bed and make them _both_ breakfast.

After a few tries, he manages to sit up, but with his damn stubborn and resilient boyfriend clinging to him like a limpet, legs wrapped around his waist and first gripping the back of his shirt.

Taiga sighs and stands up; supporting him with one hand while opening the door with the other.  

Kuroko’s light enough that he doesn’t really feel the difference that is until, he feels his body starting to go more limp and uncooperative.

Kagami doesn’t hesitate and just sets the idiot unceremoniously on the counter, and has to smirk a bit at the sudden yelp when Kuroko’s bare tights touch the cold, hard marble.

Kagami doesn’t pay him more attention and takes out the pan and bowls and when he turns around from taking the ingredients from the fridge, the counter is empty.

He blinks, but then shrugs and starts on the pancakes.

Just as he finishes with a third one, he feels a weight press on his back, and two, thin arms come around to circle his waist.

Kuroko mumbles something sleepily into his shirt and Taiga rolls his eyes while he resumes making breakfast.

He snorts and shakes his head when he feels the body slump and go limp against him, which is a sure sign that Kuroko went back to sleep.  

Kuroko’s morning behaviors were kind of ridiculous.

But also kind of cute.


	88. vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anon

The silence which followed after Tetsuya stopped talking was deafening and Kagami had to swallow a few times to get back his voice, because he _seriously_ turned speechless for a moment.

Tetsuya looked at him with a small smile, cheeks pink and waited patiently.

Kagami coughed awkwardly and shuffled when he finally recovered his wits (kind of).

“Um, wow.” He said eloquently and cringed. Tetsuya’s smile grew a bit as well as his cheeks got darker. He heard a sympathetic chuckle coming from all the guests, but he didn’t dare to look around. As long as he looked at Tetsuya that gave him some semblance of grounding, because he seriously felt like he would pass out _any_ moment.

“Taiga-kun?” Tetsuya spoke quietly, too softly for others to hear, when Taiga just stood there and stared at this beautiful, _wonderful_ person he was to marry in _literally_ minutes, and he startled.

“Ah, yeah, yeah!” He sputtered and there was that chuckle again.

Tetsuya smiled patiently and waited.

Taiga patted his suit for a moment, kind of cringing at the feeling of his sweaty palms and then took out a piece of paper from the inside pocket.

It was a little crumbled, showing the signs of frequent reading and folding and then it crinkled loudly when he unfolded it for the umpteenth time that day.

He stared at the words for a moment, trying to focus and read what he worked on for more than a month now, but when he opened his mouth nothing come out.

He sneaked a glance at Tetsuya, who was now giving him a worried look, instead of the soft, happy expression he wore just moments before.

Kagami looked at the piece of paper again and then again at Tetsuya and finally made a decision.

“Screw it.” He muttered quietly, folded the piece of paper and put it this time in his dress pants’ pocket.

He took a big breath and finally managed to say something.

“I-“ It was kind of weak and shaky making Kagami cringe at his own voice. He cleared his throat again and finally was able to say a proper sentence.

“I can’t really give you much.” He started and wanted to kick himself immediately. Kuroko’s vows were so…so Kuroko. So _Tetsuya_. Made him feel stronger and larger than life, but at the same time small and cozy and comfortable and embarrassed and _happy_. His words made him blush and groan internally and also made his hands sweat and his heart flutter and made him want to smother him but also sort of kiss him and _never_ stop.

“And I can’t promise that you’ll always be happy with me. And I don’t want to, because I don’t like making promises I can’t keep.”

He had no illusions that his clumsy confession, fitted for a sixteen year old boy with a crush (because, honestly, he would always  that boy when it came to Tetsuya) would in _no way_ be compared to what Kuroko said and made him feel, but he wasn’t about to back down from this.

“But.” He continued finally and then suddenly looked down when smaller hands grabbed his own and squeezed softly. He looked up and saw Kuroko giving him that soft smile and squeezed his hands again.

“But.” Kagami continued, suddenly feeling braver. “But I can promise this. I will always make your favorite food for breakfast. And that I will walk Nigou with you. I will make sure you won’t forget your lunch to work and that I will be there for you when you’re sad. I can’t promise I’ll always laugh at your jokes, because sometimes they suck.“

Tetsuya laughed suddenly and Kagami had to grin, feeling the tension melt away from his body.

"But I can promise I’ll come back home and that I’ll try and not complain about your cold feet. Too much.”

The guest chuckled again and he was certain that he heard Kise comment in a hushed whisper how this was so _not_ romantic and then blow his nose loudly.

“Also I promise you that I will love you.” He paused suddenly and thought that the ending was kind of abruptly and after a moment and another inhale he added:

“But honestly….You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And I’m just really happy I can finally call you my husband. Or well….will. Soon. Um.”

The guests laughed again and Taiga blushed harder than ever in his life and looked away for a moment. Damn it, he made an idiot out of himself, he should have stayed with the other speech.

He heard a quiet sniff and when he looked back his eyes widened.

“Wh-why are you-!!”

He panicked, because Tetsuya’s face was _wet_. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he never did. Taiga stared at him in shock, feeling all sorts of emotions, he couldn’t name right this moment. When he finally recovered enough, Kuroko took a shaky breath and then to Taiga’s shock lifted his hand, the one with his wedding ring, and made a fist in Taiga’s direction.

“Me too.” He finally managed to say, voice hoarse and breaking.

_Oh you_. Taiga thought when relief washed over him and he felt his own eyes go blurry.

But he managed to bump Tetsuya’s fist back.

Much to the guests’ displeasure.


	89. stubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anon

Tetsuya felt the bed shift and two arms wrap and squeeze his waist for a moment. He made a small, sleepy sound and his lips twitched in a content smile while one of the hands slipped beneath the hem of the shirt and fingers stroked his skin there.

He could feel the eyes boring into him with their usual, early morning affection and he snuggled a bit in Kagami’s loose hold to make himself more comfortable.

He patiently waited for the first kiss of the day that Kagami usually used to try and wake him up with, but Tetsuya liked to play pretend to still be asleep ( _if_ he was awake that is) to make him try a bit harder.

He felt the body above him shift a bit and then warm, dry lips pressing to his cheek.

And he grimaced scrunching up his nose.

Kagami grunted and pressed his fingers a bit harder into Kuroko’s skin.

“You could at least pretend that you like it.”

Kuroko opened one eye and saw Kagami looking down at him with a frown and a pout.

“Why?” Tetsuya said and stretched and put a hand on Kagami’s cheek, stroking it, feeling the coarse hairs there, before he moved his fingers down to his chin, pressing lightly around his mouth.

He had to admit, Kagami _didn’t_ look half bad like this, but he didn’t like how it _felt_ on his face when they kissed or when he kissed him or pressed their cheeks together.

“I don’t want to lie.” He said and rubbed a spot on Kagami’s chin.

Kagami caught his hand and clucked his tongue in disapproval.

“Please shave it.”

Kagami sighed.

“Why? It’s not that big? And it’s a hassle.”

Kuroko tried to replicate his best Nigou pleading gaze he knew Kagami had a hard time saying no to.

“Fine.” He said with a grunt and rolled off of the bed and got up, not very delicately, making Kuroko bounce on the mattress.

Kuroko heard the water running in the bathroom and sighing he finally got up.

He finished brewing fresh coffee for both of them and making toast when Kagami entered the kitchen, rubbing his face.

“There. Better?” He said when he saw Kuroko, who again felt a smile tug at his lips.

“I need to check.” He said and wrapped his arms around Kagami’s neck who rolled his eyes.

First he pressed the tip of his nose to Kagami’s cheek and rubbed gently before pressing a long kiss.

He had to smile when he felt the skin warm under his lips.

“There. You’re really soft now.” He teased when Kagami looked at him accusingly, his face red.

“Ugh. Don’t say it _like_ that.”

“Why?” Kuroko stood on his toes to peck him again. “It’s the truth.”

He was more than fine with Kagami shutting him up with a kiss of his own.


	90. movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anon

The movie wasn’t very good.

Tetsuya thought that the story was too predictable, the acting was sort of stiff and there were too many inconsistencies. The soundtrack was good though.

Despite that he still watched, kind of unfocused, head resting on Kagami’s chest. His eyes were wandering around the room, over the coffee table, the bookshelves, the widow.

Kagami made a noise above him and tightened his hold around Kuroko, smothering him a bit further.

Tetsuya missed the apparently exciting moment of the movie, but he didn’t really regretted it.

He looked up and had to smile a bit when he saw Kagami’s face.

He was staring at the screen in this usual for him intense focus, brows furrowed and lips in a tight line. Sometimes he opened his eyes further when something he didn’t expect happen and sometimes he let out a murmur of surprise.

And it was just so…charming.  Tetsuya really didn’t mind watching movies he had no interest in when he could look at Kagami’s unguarded expressions of pure delight or surprise.

When Kagami’s arms loosed around him, he found himself moving on his own, kneeling on the couch next to his boyfriend and pressing a light peck to his cheek.

Kagami startled and looked at Kuroko in shock.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Kuroko said and tried not to smile. “I just thought you were kind of cute right now, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami’s mouth opened in a shocked expression and his face turned red, while something exploded on TV.

“What??” He sputtered and Tetsuya kissed his nose.

“Stop! Stop making fun of me!” He grumbled and Tetsuya frowned.

“You offend me.”

“What?”

“I wasn’t making fun of you.”

“Well then…” Kagami paused, his face flaming. “Don’t do that out of the blue okay! Or say embarrassing shit like that.”

Kuroko’s lip quirked up.

“Oh but you see, sometimes I just can’t control myself when around you.”

Kagami went speechless and then pushed Kuroko down and tried to smother him with the couch cushion.

In the end they missed the rest of the movie but it wasn’t very good to begin with.


	91. dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anon

“What are you doing?”

Kagami stopped in the middle of the kitchen and then turned like in slow motion to face Kuroko.

“Nothing.” He said face blank but he was betrayed by the blush on his face.

Tetsuya smirked slightly.

“I saw.”

“You saw what.”

“You dancing.”

Kagami opened his mouth to protest, but Kuroko was quicker. He stepped up to Kagami and cornered him, so he couldn’t escape.

“I like this song too.” He said amused when Kagami avoided his gaze. The tune coming from the radio was soft and pleasant, with undertones of smooth jazz, as a gentle female voice sang about the last dance of the evening.

Kagami wasn’t dancing really. It was more of clumsy sway as he prepared himself a snack.

“Yeah? So what?” He tried for nonchalant, but failed. Tetsuya couldn’t help himself.

_May I have this dance?_ The soft falsetto sang, while Kuroko took Kagami’s hand gently and pulled him closer.

Kagami looked confused, up until Kuroko put his hands on his waist and moved subtly.

Kagami gave him a quizzical look, but then snorted and wrapped his own arms around Kuroko, face hidden in his soft hair.

They moved a bit clumsily while hugging and swaying in the same spot for a while, until Kagami laughed again.

“This really isn’t working is it?”

“No.” Kuroko murmured with a smile while he pressed his cheek against Kagami’s chest.

“It’s because you’re too short.”

Kuroko huffed offended.

“And you’re too tall.”

Kagami hummed and suddenly stopped moving. Kuroko wanted to ask what’s wrong, but then Kagami bend down and picked him up, urging Kuroko to wrap his legs around his waist and supported him by his tights.

“Is that better?” He asked with a grin.

“A bit.” Kuroko teased and laughed when Kagami spun them around.


	92. stripes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [Steffel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffel/pseuds/Steffel)

Kagami didn't expect to find five boxes in the genkan when he came back from class, and he cured under his breath when one of them hit his calf.

"Jesus." He muttered when he took off his shoes and jacket and eyed the boxes. Did Kuroko ordered something from Amazon?

"Hey, what's in those bo-oh." Kagami stopped mid sentence when he saw his dad and his boyfriend sitting on the couch, cups of tea on the coffee table, while they were both looking over something.

"Dad?" Taiga asked, kind of perplexed, because he didn't expect his dad to come today.

Sure he was supposed to visit this week with 'some stuff' that he was moving from his apartment in America to his new one in Tokyo due to his work transfer, _again._

And honestly, Taiga thought it would be a few things, not _seven_ huge boxes, Christ.

"Hi son, what's up?" His dad said, paying him not much attention and returning to showing Kuroko something who, at least gave him a proper hello and smile.

"What are you doing?" He asked, making how way through this cramped living room. There were also a few bags and his dad's suitcase.

"Just admiring Taiga-kun when he still had his stripes." Kuroko said cryptically and then Taiga's eyes went wide when he saw that he was looking at a photo album full of what looked like Taiga's pictures from various stages of his early life.

"Dad!" He sputtered, turning to his father who merely shrugged.

"What? I have too many of them to keep at the new place, so I figured you could have some. Tetsuya here doesn't mind."

 _Oh of course he doesn't mind._ Taiga wanted to answer but he heard a sound of a photo being slipped from his case in the album.

Tetsuya looked at it for a moment, a sly little smile gracing his lips and then turned it towards Kagami.

"Majestic."

It was a photo of Taiga at the age of four, maybe five, grinning broadly into the camera. It was either a party or some other event, and Taiga had his face pained like a tiger, completed with whiskers and stripes. His hair was also a mess, bits of blue paint in there for some reason.

His dad laughed when Tetsuya showed him the picture.

"I think someone had a little accident with the finger paint."

"Shut up!" Kagami sputtered again, but both of them ignored him in favor of looking at the picture.

"I think I'll keep that one in my wallet." Kuroko finally said.

Kagami tried to snatch it out of his sneaky little hands, but all he managed was to hit himself on the coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the sudden hiatus (?) I was rendered unable to fucntion bc of last game spoilers last week lmao I thought it was the end
> 
> need to write more kagadad tbh


	93. pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anon, with side aomomo

After turning thirty, Daiki noticed that there were a lot more things which were pissing him off about the world, but one thing which was at the top of the list was spending ~quality~ time with _Tetsu-kun and Kagamin_ as Satsuki still insisted on calling them.

And, alright Daiki was a bit too harsh, because he did grow up and pulled his head out of his ass, thank you very much, and actually didn’t mind spending time with the two lovebirds (ugh, seriously who used words like that anyway?), as long as their interactions were limited to basketball, food or sometimes a movie and any vomit inducing moon gazing or other such sappy and embarrassing behaviors were kept to necessary _minimum_.

And even _that_ wasn’t as bad as when Satsuki joined them and any attempt at basketball or inhaling as many burgers or ribs as they could, or watching an action flick were turned into _Daiki mocking fest._                                                                                                                                               

Because it’s seriously what it was.

Satsuki was in the middle of recalling some sort of embarrassing mini story trivia thing about their childhood that Daiki _almost_ managed to forget forever ( _thanks Satsuki by the way, I owe you one_ ) and he wanted to just get up and _leave_.

There weren’t even any burgers this time, as they were at the idiots’ place, but a freshly baked apple pie and okay it was heavenly, but Daiki wasn’t about to admit to _that_ and make Bakagami smug or something, he just decided to eat as much as he could in one go.

Tetsu and his idiot husband didn’t seem to pay him any mind and were just listening to Sasuki’s story with, what seemed, to Daiki’s growing discomfort, _also_ growing amusement and he awaited for the inevitably embarrassing climax of the tale.

Momoi, unaware of Daiki’s foul mood, just as she appeared to be unaware of his feelings for her in general, prattled on girlishly and then pushed her hair behind her ear, making the small space at the kitchen table fill with her peach shampoo.

Daiki took a noisy bite of the apple pie and glared.

Was Satsuki unaware that Tetsu was married or something? She _couldn’t_ to be, she was at his damn _wedding_. _They both were_. That meant he was out of her reach, unavailable, _dead_. She could try her luck with someone, who y’know, _was single_.

“And then.” Momoi clapped her hands together, not able to hold back her laughter. “Dai-chan said ‘ _give me that pot we can’t leave it like that’_ and he went into his backyard and buried it there.”

Kagami snorted into his tea, while Kuroko laughed quietly, but they purposely didn’t look at Daiki, meaning they were going to have a fit because of him later today.

“I think it’s still there.” Momoi mused. “We should check it out. Neither my or his mom knew.” She giggled and Daiki groaned.

“See.” Kagami looked at Kuroko. “And people say we are the old married couple?”

Daiki chocked on the crust he was peeling off to get to the delicious apple filling.

Satsuki just laughed. “Well…There is some truth to this.” She hid her smile behind her cup of tea.

“I agree with Taiga-kun.” Tetsu commented. “We’re not. We’ve become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about." He said looking at Kagami.

This time it was Bakagami who sputtered to Daiki’s satisfaction and almost chocked.

“What? We’re not. Christ. You’re terrible. Why did I ever marry you?” He grumbled.

“I believe there is a four letter word that starts with an _L_ and ends with an _E_.” Tetsu smirked and after that Kagami’s giant paw closed over the top of his head.

“Oh you think?” He said and shook him lightly, but he wasn’t able to hide his red face.

Daiki rolled his eyes and slid further in his seat. He ate the last of the apple pie and was bored with nothing to do. So he waited until the two idiots would stop flirting with each other and they could go and _do_ something.

Anything that would make him stop thinking that he was thirty years old and still haven’t confessed to his long time crush who sat there next to him, smiled and smelled of peaches while she coo over the two morons who couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.

_And no he wasn’t jealous._


	94. pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for sarah

Kagami didn’t have any particular preference when it came to seasons, but if he had to pick a type of weather he preferred it would be ‘warm’.  Why? Well, because he couldn’t really play basketball in heavy rain or snow right? Well, technically _he could try_ , but he didn’t have a death wish.

So, warm it was. Simple answer.

Kuroko on the other hand took his time with it.

He’d say something like _I guess spring when the cherry blossoms are in full bloom,_ and then add _but autumn also has its charm when everything turns golden and maroon._

Kagami would roll at the answer. It was _so_ like Kuroko to see positives in everything. He’d probably try and do that while lost in a forest during the middle of winter. He’d probably say the scenery looked nice.

“Don’t read while you’re walking.” Kagami said, but he only got a vague ‘mhm’ and the sound of pages being turned in response.

After school they passed a bookstore, because Kuroko said that a book he was looking forward to reading was finally back in stock. Now he was excitedly ( _excitedly for Kuroko_ ), looking over it, reading the blurb and even the first few pages.

Kuroko was good at multitasking. He could walk and read and never stumble and walk into anyone or anything. In contrast Kagami wasn’t very good at it, and if it was him he’d already trip countless times, bump into seven people and walk into a street sign.

They walked side by side, Kuroko enjoying his book and Kagami enjoying the silence. He liked moments like these too. Where they could just _be_.

They walked into a lane filled with blooming cherry trees and Kuroko paused. A gust of wind blew past them, moving the branches. Kuroko observed the whirlpool of pink petals created by the wind and Kagami saw how his lips curved just slightly, before he started walking again.

He didn’t know why his heart skipped a beat.

It was such a cliché pretty picture. Spring, cherry blossoms, setting sun.

When they reached the railway crossing and waited for the train to drive through, Kagami found himself sneaking glances at Kuroko. He hoped they were subtle enough, but even if Kuroko noticed he never commented. It seemed the book was too interesting.

Which was good. Kagami didn’t know why he suddenly felt nervous. There was a tightness in his chest that felt warm and uncomfortable. He worried that if he’d try and break the silence, he’d say something stupid.

The train came and blew another gust of wind and Kagami saw the pink petals from before, flutter and fall in Kuroko’s hair.

When the barrier lifted and Kuroko walked ahead, Kagami was stuck in place for a moment. He recovered suddenly and caught up with Kuroko in a few strides, his long legs a great help.

His body moved on his own, before his brain could react he grabbed Kuroko’s wrist and halted him.

Kuroko gazed up at him, looking startled for a moment.

“Yes?”

Kagami opened his mouth, wanting to say something like _oi don’t leave me_ or _you need to watch where you’re going_ but what came out was a _you have sakura in your hair._

Kuroko stared at him, before he blinked once, his sky blue eyes mesmerizing Kagami for a long moment.

“I do?”

“Yeah.” Kagami said and let go of Kuroko’s wrist and brought a hand towards Kuroko’s head.

He thought if Kuroko would slap his hand away, like when he ruffled his hair or grabbed his head when Kuroko was particularly annoying, but he didn’t. Kagami even thought that it looked like he was _leaning_ a bit into his touch and then closed his eyes.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Kagami thought suddenly, his heart beating loudly in his throat like the railway signal, when he untangled a stubborn petal from Kuroko’s soft strands.

“Thank you.” Kuroko said when Kagami was done and opened his eyes.

He reached a hand towards Kagami’s face and he almost gasped, but Kuroko only brushed a stray petal from the collar of his shirt.

“You had one too.” He murmured and gazed at him thought his lashes.

Kagami swallowed thickly.

_I have never felt this way about anyone._ He thought, his emotions spiraling inside him like the maelstrom of petals they saw before.

Kuroko looked at him for a moment and then turned back to his book.

It was so cliché to fall in love during spring.

They walked side by side, not saying anything, sneaking glances at each other, with cheeks dusted pink that matched the color of the cherry blossom in Kuroko’s hair.

Kagami didn’t manage to get all of it.

Kagami never had a preference for a favorite season, all he needed was a warm weather, but now walking like this with Kuroko and looking at the cherry trees, he thought that there might be something special about spring.


	95. eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [boats_birds](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds</a)

Kuroko didn’t have much time to react, because he was busy with his warm up, so when he looked up because of the sudden noise, Kagami was already down and sprawled on the gym floor.

“Oh crap, I’m sorry!” Koga shouted and the rest if Seirin members gathered around the sprawled like a pancake Kagami in concern.

“Koga what did you do?” Izuki asked, kneeling next to their ace and lightly shaking his arm.

“I was practicing!” Koganei answers and eyes Kagami anxiously. “I may have overdone it. A bit.”

“Riko said to _not_ practice any shots.” Hyuga scolds him and grinds a fist in his head. “Oi Kagami? You with us? Damn it is he unconscious?”

Kuroko is next to them in a matter of seconds and he drops to his knees next to his partner. Kagami groans, eyes still closed and everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

“Kagami-kun?” He asks and moves a bit in his friend’s line of vision.

“Buh?” Kagami mumbles and opens his eyes and then closes them again and grimaces. “Christ my head.”

“I think he has a light concussion.” Izuki says. “I’ll go call the nurse.”

Everyone nods and moves aside to give Kagami some room to breathe, except for Kuroko who stays on his knees and hovers over Kagami like the shadow he’s supposed mimic.

“Kagami-kun? Are you okay? Can you sit up?”

“Ah, I don’t think he should…” Hyuuga says but Kagami is already moving and propping himself up with a grunt.

“M’fine.” He mumbles and then his eyes lock with Kuroko for the first time since he was hit by the ball and stares.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asks when Kagami doesn’t say anything just stares at him.

“Oh, um wow.” He mumbles. “Uh, I mean. Hi.”

Kuroko blinks slowly, utterly confused while the rest of Seirin exchange confused whispers.

Kuroko opens his mouth to say something, but Kagami cuts in.

“You…hm… come here often?”

The silence which follows is utterly defending.  

“Excuse me?” Kuroko asks in confusion, because what kind of question is that? Moreover, why is Kagami-kun talking like they’ve just met?

Kagami doesn’t seem to register Kuroko’s confusion and that he is sounding strange and out of place and sighs.

“You’re eyes are really…blue.” He finally says and sways a bit, before groaning.

There is a snicker behind Kuroko and then a sound of slap or a hit and a muffled yelp which follows, and Kuroko finally, _finally_ understands what is going on.

“Yes I know.” He replies neutrally, trying to ignore the snickers and Kagami-kun’s half lucid flirting, especially since he doesn’t seem to recognize him at all in that moment.

Kagami grunts and sits a little straighter. He furrows his brows and stares harder at Kuroko, which for some reason makes him feel a bit uncomfortable. Kagami rarely stares at him like that.

“I’m sssssserious.” Kagami slurs, closes his eyes and sighs.

“I’ve never seen such gorgeous eyes before.”

Kuroko’s mouth drops open then as he turns _speechless_. Again he hears snickering and groaning behinf him and for the first time he feels he isn’t able to control the warmth which spreads across his cheeks.

“That’s enough.” He finally says and grabs Kagami’s shoulders. “You should say down. Izuki-senpai should be back with the nurse soon.” He gently lowers Kagami to the ground.

“Wait!” Kagami slurs and wobbles until he finally slides all the way down on the floor. He grabs Kuroko’s wrist when he wants to move away. Kuroko notices his eyes turning a bit glassy and he starts to worry.

“Yes?” He says gently, fully aware that he’s just humoring him for the moment.

“I uh, can I get your number?” He mumbles and there is honest to god blush on his face.

Someone’s snicker turns into laugh, while Kuroko’s ears turn _pink._

He doesn’t manage to answer though, because the gym door opens suddenly revealing the nurse and Izuki-senpai.

And Kagami-kun had already “conveniently” fainted. 


	96. visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for [boats_birds](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds)

Tetsuya didn’t really pay much attention to it on a regular basis and it only hit him a few months ago, but he had to admit Kagami-kun had a _pretty_ nice body and was _quite_ attractive.

Maybe that was an odd thing to find, few months already into dating someone, but it was that realization that hit Tetsuya not long ago.

Perhaps it had something to do with a certain…level of maturity Tetsuya felt he gained while being in a relationship with someone, or maybe it was due to being sexually intimate with someone for the first time, or maybe it was just that it was _Kagami-kun,_ and Kagami-kun was always dear to Tetsuya long before he thought of him as a something more than a basketball partner and a friend, that it just wasn’t important to Tetsuya how he looked.

Tetsuya didn’t know how other peoples’ brains worked, but he assumed most of them found others sexually attractive even if they _didn’t_ want to spend every minute with them and _didn’t_ feel that sort of pleasant aching in their hearts whenever they thought about them, but Tetsuya couldn’t say the same thing about him.

Find a stranger pretty or handsome? Sure. Find a stranger irresistibly attractive? No.

It just didn’t register in Tetsuya’s brain. He understood the theory, it was just it didn’t fit _him_ personally.

He never really thought if it was strange of him to feel like that, even when his former _and_ current teammates couldn’t believe he didn’t felt anything when Momoi-san would hug him or wrap herself around his arm or even paraded in a bikini in front of him.

It just wasn’t _a thing_.

Tetsuya couldn’t really explain how that worked, he wasn’t sure _anyone_ would understand.

So it was mildly confusing to Tetsuya when he started thinking that way about Kagami-kun.

Granted, it happened after they were already a couple and only when their relationship progressed into a more physical stage. Tetsuya wasn’t naïve enough to think that it made him some kind of deviant, but it still felt strange.

That didn’t last long though, since Kagami-kun confessed to him, while blushing madly, that Tetsuya was afraid he’d actually catch fire this time, that he felt about him the same way.

Which, as much as it was flattering it was still kind of disconcerting since he was just well, _himself_.

Not that he thought he was ugly or off putting, but it wasn’t a secret that plain and average were the words usually describing his appearance.

Kagami-kun seemed to be of a different opinion and was adamant on proving him wrong apparently.  

Especially, when things were heading into a… _specific_ direction and Kagami-kun had a way of looking at him which made Tetsuya associate it with hunger of sorts.

And well, it wasn’t the same way he’d eye _actual_ food, that was for sure, but it was similar.

Tetsuya felt his cheeks grow hot, and he smothered his face into his pillow. What was he even _thinking_ so early in the morning?

It was Saturday and Kagami as usually got up before dawn to start on his morning jogging session, but let Kuroko sleep. Now, when the sun was high in the sky, but it was still pretty early in the morning, Tetsuya was half awake while Kagami got back just moments before and was happily parading around their bedroom in search for clothes while sweaty and shirtless.

Tetsuya blinked a few times, but the image didn’t change and he had to smile a bit to himself despite his slight embarrassment.

Kagami didn’t seem to notice that Tetsuya was awake and watching, with _not_ small delight, how the muscles in his back and arms twitched after an arduous workout. Maybe it was better that way.

Finally, Kagami gathered the towels and a clean set of clothes and disappeared in the bathroom, Kuroko’s gaze never leaving him and lingering on the spot where he stood moments ago.

When he heard the shower start he decided it was time to get up.

While brewing fresh coffee, he got a call from his mother and he spent the next few minutes chatting idly with her.

Just when the electric pot turned itself off and his mom hung up, something heavy and wet pressed against his back, and Tetsuya felt himself stumble a bit and let out a small grunt.

“How was the shower? Did it feel good?” He asked when Kagami buried his face in Kuroko’s shoulder.

“No. It lacked something.” he mumbled and shook his head a bit, making droplets of water soak into the shirt Kuroko was wearing.

“What?” Kuroko asked confused and felt something like terrycloth brush against his legs when Kagami pressed closer.

“You.” Kagami said.

“Oh.” Kuroko said, his face turning pink again. He felt how Kagami’s wet arms slipped under his shirt and settled on his hips, rubbing small circles. Kagami nuzzled under his ear and pressed his wet chest more firmly to Kuroko’s back.

“ _Taiga-kun_.” Kuroko protested a bit.

“What?”

“You’re getting my shirt wet.”

Kagami snorted.

“Then take it off.” He said and Tetsuya saw how his shirt lifted in the front when Kagami’s hand wandered further up, leaving his front damp.

Tetsuya almost, _almost_ caved and in any different circumstances he wouldn’t protest, _at all_ , but he had enough presence of mind to grab Kagami’s wrist before his hands would reach further and stopped their shenanigans.

Kagami paused immediately.

“Not in the mood?” Kagami asked, a tone of apology in his voice.

“ _Not_ the point.” Kuroko said and pulled the wandering hand from under his shirt and turned around to face Kagami, who looked at him quizzically.

“I’m very flattered, but I’m afraid this is not the best time to continue. My parents are coming over in 10…” He paused and looked at his phone. “Make that _five_ minutes so please put some clothes on.”

Kagami gaped at him for a moment and Kuroko saw how his towel finally came undone slipped from his hips.

“What?” Kagami sputtered, catching the cloth to cover himself, as if he wasn’t about to discard it away just moments ago for _obvious_ purposes.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” He hissed and tried to make his way back to their bathroom, and stubbed his toe over a chair.

“I tried.” Kuroko said and observed how Kagami awkwardly hopped on one leg. “But you didn’t _let_ me.”

Kagami was about to say more but then they both heard the doorbell.

“Fuck.” Kagami cursed and retreated back into the bathroom. “You’re an asshole.” He hissed, before slamming the door shut behind him.

Kuroko tried very hard not to laugh.

He heard another ring.

“Yes, yes I’m coming.” He called out.

He hoped Kagami-kun wouldn’t be _too_ mad to continue later though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont really care for sexuallity headcanons but kuroko's so painfully demi in my eyes. 
> 
> still this is nonsense omg someone teach me to write


	97. selfie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ilovetaigakun @ tumblr

For his seventeenth birthday Kuroko got a Smartphone from his parents.

Nothing too fancy, just a regular touch screen phone, but he didn't need much since he mostly used it to just communicate with people and as an alarm clock.

The only thing he really was excited about was the photo camera, which turned to be pretty decent. Soon his memory card was filled with multiple photos of scenery, animals, the team, his friends, Nigou doing cute things and some aesthetic photos of the sky, hoops or even milkshakes because _of course._

Kagami didn't particularly care about photos and he cared even less about photos taken _of him_. He could admit he looked okay in some of the candid shots the photographers took for the basketball monthly or for the school paper, but he looked completely _terrible_ when he was supposed to pose for a picture.

Puberty wasn't nice to Kagami, but it wasn't anything he could do.

Kuroko on the other hand _when_ he made the shot looked perfectly normal, sometimes even pretty nice (well he _always_ looked nice to Kagami, but he didn't need to know _that_ ).

He still preferred taking pictures of others and stay the force behind the camera people didn't pay much attention to and show his closest friends the pictures he took. In a way it was a form of Kuroko showing how he saw the world even if he did it unconsciously.

For Kagami it was simple. A sky was a sky, a cup of vanilla shake was just that and two cats napping were cute maybe, but they were just cats. They'd find similar scenes in many places.

Kuroko found them noteworthy enough to take pictures.

Kagami was kind of jealous, because he felt like Kuroko's way of seeing the world was way richer and more interesting and he'd want maybe just a peek at it. To see what he saw.

All this artistry didn't stop Kuroko from being a little asshole and he'd love to take pictures of Kagami in the most unflattering moments, like when his face was stuffed full of burger, or when he was drooling while sleeping over his math homework or when he was gross and sweaty after a one on one in the summer.

Kagami heard the shutter and saw Kuroko take a picture of something and then he turned his attention back to Kagami, pointing the phone at him.

Kagami felt his shoulders sag.

"You want me to move?"

Kuroko hummed.

"I’d like it if you stayed actually." He said and made a motion with his fingers over the phone screen like he was zooming in. "That light is very nice here."

Kagami felt his face go red and he grunted but stayed in place and let Kuroko take another awkward picture of him.

Kuroko looked at the phone for a moment before he approached him.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Can I take a picture of us together?"

Kagami eyed Kuroko for a moment. He really...didn't feel like he'd turn out good or even decent, but Kuroko looked kind of hopeful that he just shrugged and agreed.

They shuffled in place for a moment, trying to find a good position, but it was difficult with their differences in heights. It was either the top of Kuroko's head or Kagami's collarbone that made the shot.

No matter what they did they just _couldn't_ get it right.

Kagami had a brief thought that the only way it could work if he sat down and took Kuroko on his lap, but he immediately sputtered internally and chided himself for having weird thoughts of Kuroko _in his lap_. What the hell self?

"This isn't working." Kuroko said, a pout evident in his voice.

Kagami sighed and took the phone from Kuroko's hands.

"Gimme that." He said and turned the phone vertically.

"Come closer." He said and Kuroko did as he was told.

Kagami raised the phone higher, his long arms a great help and Kuroko leaned against him and both of them finally appeared in the shot.

Kagami felt Kuroko's hair tickle his collarbone and let him adjust the brightness.

"Okay." Kagami said and took a picture and then another one when Kuroko asked him to, just to be sure.

"There. All done." He said and gave Kuroko back his phone. He could still feel the slight warmth of Kuroko pressed lightly to his front.

Kuroko took the phone and looked over the pictures, smiling fondly.

"Why do you even need a pic of us?" Kagami said, kicking a rock, hands in pockets. "We see each other every day anyway."

Kuroko hummed.

"Yes, but sometimes we don't. So it's for those moments."

Kagami's jaw dropped and he turned his face away. It felt hotter than the sun.

He didn't bring the selfie up anymore, but he knew Kuroko was looking over it from time to time.

Kagami didn't know what was so special about it and he really tried to ignore his curiosity. He'd know he was going to regret it, because he probably turned out like a he always did; awkward and uncomfortable.  He probably even looked pissed.

He managed till evening when he was slogging over his Japanese.

Finally he gave up, because kanji wasn't the most interesting thing on his mind and he grabbed his own phone and texted Kuroko quickly.

_Hey. txt me that pic i took if us today k?_

He got an answer soon and he stared when he opened the file.

It was the same picture he took, alright. They had the same clothes on and were in the same position; Kuroko's head kind of tucked under his chin, but not quiet.

The difference was that the Kagami in the picture wasn't looking into the camera but at _Kuroko_.

And for the first time in his life Kagami saw a picture of himself, not counting the ones from his childhood, where he didn't look uncomfortable or angry.

His phone dinged and he saw that he had another message from Kuroko.

_I like that one the most :)_

Kagami looked at the picture one more time and felt his lips twitch.

He quickly typed an answer, feeling grateful that he finally had a small glimpse into the way Kuroko saw the world.

_yeah me too._

 


	98. tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [aphelion_orion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelion_orion)

Kagami could count on the fingers of one hand how many times he saw Kuroko in a fancy suit.

There was the Seirin butler cafe, and okay that was more of a smoking than a suit, but still, formal wear it _was_.

There was that one family visit that he attended and Kagami saw him before he left with his parents while he came over to give him back some of the books he lent him for tutoring.

And there was also coaches' and captain's wedding, and that was _three_ years ago.

Needless to say, they both didn't bother with fancy clothes most of the time.

And boy, Kagami thought now, that it _really_ was a shame.

He didn't see Kuroko for the whole day excluding morning of course when they had breakfast and the last moments of peace. Few hours later they were both separately snagged by two groups of _very_ enthusiastic people who dragged them in opposite directions.

Normally, Kagami would be annoyed by something like this, but he supposed his _own_ damn wedding was a day when he could turn a blind eye on Kise and Momoi and Alex and their parents and _who the fuck ever_ else was involved in 'helping' to make this _magical romantic day as magical and as romantic as possible!_  

Kise's exact words.

Kagami only wanted to take a breather, before the crazy started anew. He honestly wanted it to be over, _not_ because he didn't look forward to it, but because he just wanted to get hitched so he and Kuroko could be left in peace and the guests could just enjoy themselves.

He managed to sneak out from under Riko's watchful eye (truth be told, she probably let him) and that's how he found Kuroko doing the same (i.e. sneaking) in one of the alcoves of the wedding house.

"Oh." Kuroko said when he saw him, while Taiga couldn't help but gave him a once over and then blushed.

He really looked good in such a deep shade of black. The suit was custom made and it looked really nice on his smaller frame, the white shirt was clean and pristine while  his hair was pushed to the side.

The only other accessory he had was a deep red handkerchief (Kagami had the same only light blue) stuck in his breast pocket and an impossibly charming red bowtie.

Kuroko blinked at him and Kagami found himself blurting out words before his brain registered.

"You look incredible in that."

Kuroko blinked and then blushed, but he still smiled nonetheless.

 "Taiga-kun..."

"Sorry! I mean you look really nice..."

Kuroko laughed quietly.

"I know, you just said the exact same thing. Thank you." A pause. "You look good too."

Kagami felt his hands sweat for some reason.

"But your tie..." He frowned for a moment and then he was next to Kagami.

"What?"

"It's a little crooked." Kuroko said and started fixing it.

"There." He said and smoothed the blue tie over Kagami's chest. "Now it looks better."

They found themselves looking at each other, not really wanting to go back to the pool of crazy just yet.

"You know, this brings bad luck." Kuroko said suddenly.

"Hm? What?" Kagami asked blinking, realizing he was staring at Kuroko like an idiot.

"Us seeing each other like this."

Kagami tilted his head when he understood.

"That's for brides right?"

"Maybe." Kuroko said and something glinted in his eyes. Before Kagami could register, he was pulled down by his expensive tie and his lips were comfortably smothered against Kuroko's.

Half of him wanted to sputter, but the other half just went 'to hell with it' and he gently tangled a hand in the back of Kuroko's hair and kissed back.

Kuroko made a small noise, like he didn't expect for Kagami to react like that, but he certainly _didn't_ complain.

"There. Now it's balanced." He said when Kagami pulled away and this time Kagami blushed and groaned and almost grinded a fist in his meticulously styled hair.

"Oh no you don't."

They both jumped apart when they heard a familiar female voice.

Riko was standing in her red dress, hands on her hips and a foot in a fancy shoe tapping impatiently, with Momoi in tow.

"I let you get some fresh air and now I find you snogging the groom. Leave that _after_ the ceremony will you?"

"I'm so disappointed in you Tetsu-kun." Momoi shook her head and pretended to be genuinely upset, but it was obvious she found the situation amusing.

Kagami took a chance and looked at Kuroko and noticed he was as red as he felt he himself was.

They both didn't have time to react further because both of their maid of honor pushed them in opposing directions.

"We're not done yet!" Riko scolded him.

"It's bad luck Tetsu-kun! If Midorin saw you he'd be in stitches!"

"That's only for brides Momoi-san."

Kagami heard that and looked in Kuroko's direction, while he was being dragged away by Riko.

His future husbands looked back and send him a smile, before he disappeared behind the corner.  


	99. bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for anon who wanted a different prompt but I didn’t have any ideas for it so i changed it gomen

Kagami doesn’t remember the last time he was at a wedding and he does not remember what he should and shouldn’t do and what is the accepted protocol.

Thankfully, currently he is surrounded with people that he knows and trusts so that’s not a big problem.

Coach and Captain, or rather Aida- and Hyuuga-senpai decided to, after some years of running in circles around each other, to finally get tie the knot.

Kagami thought the reception would be small, just the team and both of the bride and groom’s families, but Kagami, and no one really, was prepared for the amount of _friends_ Riko would invite from high school, university and even her job.

She even invited _Momoi_ , who somehow managed to convince Aomine to wear a suit (no tie, which apparently was the deal) who came as her plus one.

Other than that the reception was pretty calm. The food was good, the music not too bad and the weather was nice.

Kagami and Kuroko were booked at a ‘seirin table’. Apparently that was the unofficial name.

Hyuga and Riko were discussing something with a group of Riko’s female friends, but they were too far away and the band was too loud for them to hear anything.

Izuki and an overexcited Koganei were asking Kuroko about how his thesis was going, while Kiyoshi patted Kagami on the shoulder and asked him about this own education.

Kagami didn’t particularly like questions like that, but he and Kuroko had so little opportunities to talk to their seniors that they gladly answered any and all questions.

Kagami didn’t notice when the music stopped, because everyone was still talking. It could have been a regular change of the repertoire so he didn’t pay it any mind.

He was in the middle of recalling a silly story from one of his lectures at some point, when suddenly everything went silent.

Kagami cut his own sentence when he noticed that and looked around alarmed.

Half of their table gave him funny looks and Kagami felt himself getting flustered.

“What?” He sputtered. “Do I have something on my face?”

Izuki snorted and Kagami looked at him, but his senior averted his gaze.

“What? Hey, Kuroko what’s-oh.”

Kuroko sat next to him as before and looked almost normal in his black suit, save for the fact that he wasn’t looking at Kagami, or at anyone actually.

Kagami followed his gaze down and he blinked.

There was bouquet in his lap.

Specifically, it was the same one Riko had when she was walking down the aisle a few hours before. The one made out of those small, yellow flowers, that Riko liked the most.

Kagami stared at the flowers for a moment and then Kuroko looked at him, his face impassive and voice flat, but his cheeks pink and said:

“I caught the bouquet.”

Everyone at their table (well everyone aside from Kagami and Kuroko that is), started laughing.

“Technically it’s the _bouquet_ that caught you.” Izuki joked and Kagami saw how Tetsuya’s face turned pinker.

Kagami was aware of the looks he was getting from his team and suddenly felt like he should probably say something. This was a dangerous territory.

“Sorry!” Riko yelled from the stage where she stood flowerless and waved at them apologetically. Kiyoshi waved back and laughed that it was nothing.

Kuroko cleared his throat and stood up, his chair scrapping the floor.

“I should give that back.” He said and made his way to the stage.

All the women gathered there laughed when they saw who was the ‘chosen one’ and Kuroko ducked his head as he gave Riko her bouquet back.

“Mou Tetsu-kun not fair!” Momoi said after him and everyone laughed when he picked up the pace.

“Okay.” Kagami finally said when he watched as Kuroko left the hall, probably to go to the bathroom. “She has a good arm.”

“And terrible aim.” Koganei said.

“Or excellent depending how you’re looking at it.” Izuki supplied and a meaningful silence followed.

Kagami knew his face was red as the napkins at their table. He didn’t feel like answering any more questions, so he excused himself.

“Hey! We were just joking!” Koganei shouted after him.

“I know.” Kagami shouted back and reached to the exit. He heard an excited yell and a laugh when someone finally from under the stage, caught the bouquet and soon after the band restarted their performance.

It wasn’t hard to find Kuroko, not after all these years of Kagami looking for him and not when Kuroko actually _wanted_ to be found.

He was standing in front of one of the windows near the bathroom (as he expected) and Kagami thought that looked like he was _waiting_ for him.

“Kagami-kun.” His face showed relief for some reason. “I’m sorry.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow.

“What for? It’s just a silly tradition that doesn’t mean anything.”

Kuroko’s eyes turned wide then as sources and Kagami thought he might have said something wrong.

“I…Yes I know. I meant that I made a faux pas.”

Kagami snorted.

“Why? Because coach can’t aim?” He joked. “Like I said it’s a silly tradition. No one takes it seriously. And it’s not like you forced yourself up there under that scene.”  

Kuroko chewed on his lower lip for a moment.

“Yes of course I didn’t.” Kuroko said and Kagami tilted his head to the side, mildly confused by his strange behavior.

“…Did you want to catch the bouquet?”

Kuroko gave him a slightly annoyed look.

“I didn’t even _know_ it was going to be happening.”

“Uh right.”

“It..felt strange. When everyone was looking at me.”

Kagami scratched the back of his head.

“Well, that’s what happens on weddings. Only not to the guests, so um.”

“Yes.”

“And they were just joking I mean, it’s not like anyone expects you to…you know.” He made a vague hand motion. “You _know._ ”

Kuroko nodded and looked away. Kagami swallowed.

“It’s not a sign or anything. Anyway, do you wanna stay here for a while longer?”

“I don’t think that’s polite.” Kuroko said carefully. “Let’s go back.”

“Sure.”

They made their way back into the hall in silence. Kagami opened the door and wanted to turn around and tell Kuroko that it was fine and no one will remember any of it in an hour and maybe suggest something to eat, when something smacked him in the face.

Kagami sputtered and caught the thing, which, surprisingly (or maybe _not_ ) turned out to be Riko’s bouquet.

The hall erupted in giggles and suggestive noises and someone even whistled, and Kagami’s face turned red.

“What the!” He bristled and looked at Kuroko who was blushing as well, but he was also sending him amused glances.

Kagami looked at the bouquet and then at Kuroko.

Okay so maybe it was tiny sign. _Maybe._


	100. trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anon. again the prompt requested was different but I changed it gomen, I HOPE YOU’LL LIKE THIS

When Kagami left for American for collage at the end of their third year in high school Kuroko was afraid for a while they would lose touch and drift apart.

That didn't happen obviously. Something as mundane as distance wasn't enough to destroy their friendship.

Despite the huge time difference and busy schedules they managed to text each other frequently as possible and when they couldn't meat up for a schedule Skype hang out they would send elaborate emails.

Sometimes they called when it was an emergency, when Kagami really needed Kuroko's opinion and help, or when Kuroko needed to hear Kagami's familiar gruff voice in the receiver telling him that he was an idiot for ever doubting himself or when both were just missing each other.

Distance wasn't enough to destroy what they had, but it was certainly an annoying obstacle which required a lot of patience and planning and working around, but they managed.

Both were stubborn people and not ones to give up that easily.

Kuroko was clicking away on his laptop, reading psychology articles for class when he saw Kagami finally log onto Skype.

He felt his heart stutter excitedly in his chest and he quickly accepted the call.

His enthusiasm dropped however when he saw Kagami's face on his monitor.

Kagami was wearing an old, ratty t-shirt that looked all wrinkled like he slept in it. His hair was a mess, he looked pale and he had visible bangs under his eyes.

"Hi." Kuroko startled when he spoke in a hoarse, weak voice.

"Are you alright Kagami-kun?"

Kagami blinked slowly, as if comprehending what was being spoken to him.

"Y-yeah." He said and rubbed his face. "Just...rough night."

Kuroko bit his lip.

"Did you have problems sleeping?"

"Yeah." Kagami looked at the ceiling. "Actually, I don't think I slept at all."

Kuroko felt alarmed.

"Are you sick?"

"Nah."

"Then what is it? Do you have problems with classes? Team?"

"It's fine."

Kuroko frowned.

"It's not. If you don't want to talk about it I understand but..." He stopped. It actually hurt him a bit that Kagami was in so much distress and yet didn't want to tell him what was the problem.

Kagami looked guilty for a moment, before he caved with a deep sigh.

"It's...I just started to think...that maybe I made a mistake." A pause. "By coming here."

Kuroko felt slightly relieved. So Kagami-kun was the one who was doubting himself now.  

"That's not true. It's a great opportunity."

Kagami hummed.

"Is the team giving you problems?" He knew how hard Kagami had to work to form good partnerships with teammates. He put his whole being into it, wanting to be accepted thoroughly.

Kagami shook his head.

"They're fine." He sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes. "The guys are cool. Really nice and good players."

"Is it because of the matches? Or the school in general?"

"No."

"Is it your father? Himuro-san?"

"No." Kagami said his lips in a thin line. "God, stop asking me." He snapped.

Kuroko was taken a back for a moment.

"Christ. Sorry I just..." He rubbed at his face again and Kuroko had the urge to scold him. If he were there he'd slap his hands away from his face.

"Kagami-kun." He said gently. "If you don't talk to me, I won't know how to help y-"

"I just miss you okay?!" Kagami blurted out finally and Kuroko saw how his face went from pale to crimson.

"I miss you too." Kuroko said, after a moment, feeling his own face heat up. He cleared his throat. "But we'll see each other during spring break right? You're coming for a week." He tried making himself sound reassuring.

Kagami sighed and hid his face in his hands.

"That's not it." He said, his voice muffled.

"I...god this is embarrassing and..." He babbled, trying and failing to form coherent sentences.

"Kagami-kun you're not making any sense."

"Fuck it whatever. You wanna know what's wrong? I can't stop _thinking_ about you. There I said it. No wait it's not all. I thought about a lot of things. About you and me and... _us_ , even though 'us' is not a thing, but I...I dunno. I realized. I think I want it." He paused and swallowed. "I shouldn't have left."

Kuroko felt his mouth open in shock.

Kagami blushed to his roots, making him look like a ripped tomato.

"Fuck I'm so stupid." he muttered when the silence stretched for too long.

"I'm...I'll talk to you later."

"No!" Kuroko was surprised by his own raised voice as much as Kagami who looked at him in shock.

"Please...wait." He said quieter. Kagami let out a small sigh.

Kuroko thought how should he approach it, what was the most diplomatic wait of responding, but he had a hard time thinking straight so he said the first thing which was on his mind at that moment.

"You should have told me that before you left. It would have saved us a lot of time."

"Yeah...wait what?" Kagami looked at him in shock. Kuroko almost laughed because it looked so comical.

"You mean...you mean!? You and." He pointed to Kuroko and then to himself. "Me? Us?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes.

"...wow." He slumped in his seat and Kuroko smiled slightly.

Then Kagami suddenly sat up straight and looked directly at him, making his heart flutter.

"Kuroko... Just so we're clear, I-"

"No, Kagami-kun."

"No?" Kagami looked and sounded confused. "But you just said-"

"Yes, I know." Kuroko tried to calm down his own heart as well as Kagami's enthusiasm. "But do you really want to say it like this? Through _Skype_?"

Kagami closed his mouth and frowned.

"Then what are we supposes to do?"

Kuroko was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"There are four months to spring break." Kuroko reminded him. "We'll think about...the things we want to do during this time. And get back to it when we see each other. "

Kagami huffed annoyed.

"Great."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"I could book tickets."

" _Kagami-kun."_ Kuroko couldn't help but laugh in both relief and frustration. Kagami also cracked a smile.

"Okay, okay." He grumbled and sighed. "So not fair."

"Life rarely is."

The silence next was not awkward anymore, but contemplative.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagami asked suddenly.

"Oh just." Kuroko felt a smile tug at his lips again. "Just what will happen when we see each other again."

"Well. " Kagami said and scratched the back of his head. "I uh. I think I know what I'll do so..." He turned red again. "I want to-"

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko interrupted him and closed his eyes, imagining their next meeting. "Don't tell me. _Show me._ In four months. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah...okay."

They ended their call a little later, promising to call the next day.

Kuroko tucked himself under the covers with an exhausted, but happy sigh.

Distance was an annoying obstacle. But life was all about challenges right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 DRABBLE/FICLET :DD 
> 
> since it's such a nice and round number I figured I'm going to finish this drabble collection and start a new one soon~~


End file.
